Kyoto's Dragon Emperor
by Dragnova
Summary: Parentless and homeless, Issei is raised by Yasaka, Leader of Kyoto Youkai Faction. He is trained by the Shinto Gods Trio and Sun WuKong. He shall become the Strongest Human in the world. He shall become Kyoto's Dragon Emperor!
1. Chapter 1

**Hei Hei Hei, I'm back! **

**I have to write this story down while it's still in my head.**

**I know I'm going to regret this once I wrote this story, because it means that I have 2 STORIES to update starting from now on!**

**But the story is in my head! I have to get it out! XP**

**Hope you guys will like it!**

**READ &amp; REVIEW! m(_ _)m**

**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! XDDDDD**

* * *

I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS.

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

"… …" – _Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …} – Ddraig speaking**

* * *

Kyoto, the city located in the central part of the island of Honshu, Japan. Formerly the Imperial Capital of Japan. It is a place is full of quiet temples, sublime gardens, colourful shrines and geisha scurrying to secret liaisons.

The air is fresh and views in Kyoto are true beauty.

Kyoto is a very beautiful place and it's very peaceful…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ok…Not so peaceful…

* * *

(Around the Corner of Kyoto)

A young girl with an appearance of an elementary school student was cornered. She has a golden blonde hair that is tied a ponytail and matching eyes. She wears a traditional miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori features a giant red star-shaped pentagram on the sleeves, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the point.

She has nine golden fox tails and matching ears.

"G-Go away!"

The young girl shouted in a tone filled with fear.

"My, my, my. Looks like we have a feisty one."

"Hahaha. She's cute."

"So this is the daughter of Kyoto's Ruler?"

There's four Devils walking towards her slowly. They're having evil smiles.

"Stay away!"

*Poom!*

The young girl shouted once again and this time, she pushed both of her hands forward and created a small fire ball.

*Pa!*

One of the Devils smacked the small fire ball away easily.

"…Now that's rude."

The Devils are now pissed.

"We need to teach you some discipline."

"Do it quick! Before her mother arrives here!"

"Yea, yea."

"Your mommy won't be here to save you."

One of the Devils grabbed the little girl in her neck. Suffocating her.

He was about to attack the little girl.

The girl shut her eyes tightly. There's tears coming from her eyes

'Can't breathe…Hahaue! Someone! Please help me!'

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

The four Devils turned their heads to see a young boy about the age the little girl.

He has a slightly spiky brown hair with the same eyes colour. He wears a tattered opened black t-shirt with another re t-shirt inside. He wears a matching tattered black pants and wears no shoes. There's also dirt on his face.

"Eh? Who the hell are you brat?!"

"He's just a human boy."

"Scram brat! If you don't want to die, you better run!"

The little boy got into battle stance.

"I won't run away! You guys are the bad guys! Leave the girl alone!"

"If you won't run…then DIE!"

The other three Devils charged towards the boy.

"Boosted Gear!"

**{Dragon Booster!}**

The moment the boy made an announcement out loud, a red, Dragon-like claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents, with green inscription and a green jewel on the top of his palm area appeared on his left hand.

" " " "!?" " " "

"He has a Sacred Gear?! And he can use it at this age?!"

The Devils were surprised by the fact that the little boy can summon his Sacred Gear.

**{Boost!}**

Another announcement was made once again.

"Get him!"

The Devils tried to catch him, but the boy is nimble. He dodged them with ease.

**{Boost!}**

"Oh come on! He's just a human child! How hard can he be for you three?!"

The Devil who was still holding the little girl got frustrated for seeing his kin having hard time dealing with a mere child.

**{Boost!}**

"Bleh~ Can't get me~"

The boy stick his to tongue out while continue to dodge them.

"Just kill him already!"

**{Boost!}**

When the little fox girl felt that the grip around her neck has loosened, she took her chances and shot another fireball at the Devil.

In the face.

"Gaaaaaaah!"

The Devil lost his grip, thus releasing the fox girl.

**{Boost!}**

"Now's your chance! Run!"

The browned-haired boy ordered the little fox girl to run.

"W-What about you?!"

"I'll be fine! Now go!"

"I-I will go get help!"

The little fox girl ran away after saying that.

**{Boost!}**

"That should be enough, Ddraig-san."

**{Explosion!}**

The little boy's power increased tremendously.

"Evil people! I will defeat you for bullying a girl! Here~ I go~!"

The little boy placed his hand forward and a tiny red energy sphere appeared in his palm.

"…You're going to stop us with that tiny energy sphere?"

" " " "Hahahahahahahahahaha!" " " "

The Devils started laughing at the little boy.

"Dragon Shot!"

The boy ignored their laugh, used his left gauntlet and punched the tiny red sphere.

*KaBooooooooooooM!*

Without having a chance to react, the four Devils were hit by the beam of energy fired by the little boy.

And he did it! The little boy single handily defeated four Devils!

"…."

*Thud.*

But he collapsed onto the ground.

"Okaa-sama! He's right here!"

Just as the little fox girl promised, she came back with help. She's pulling a hand of a young woman with a voluptuous figure and golden blonde hair with matching eyes. The young woman is too dressed in a shrine maiden attire.

Coming behind her were a several Tengus wearing some ancient Chinese armours.

The young woman looked at the situation and kneeled down to look at the condition of the unconscious little boy.

"Boy, are you alright?"

She asked him worriedly.

*Groooooowl~~~~~~*

" " " "!?" " " "

Everyone was suddenly surprised by that noise.

The boy's eyes were swirling.

"So…hungry…"

It seems like he's down from starvation.

"Heheh."

The young woman couldn't help, but chuckled a little.

"Okaa-sama, is he going to be alright?"

The little girl looked at her mother worriedly.

"He's going to be alright. We'll take him back to our home."

The young woman carried the unconscious little boy in her arms and was about to leave until she saw those defeated Devils.

"Teng-san, please seize those criminals."

"Hai, Yasaka-sama."

The Tengu nodded his head and seized those Devil.

* * *

(At the Imperial Palace)

"…Uhh…"

The little boy rubbed his eyes gently and got up from the bed tiredly.

"…?"

He looked around and found himself in an unknown location.

He's currently in a spacious room. And he's been tucked into a bed? His clothes has been changed as well. He's currently wearing a white yukata.

He looked around the room curiously.

"Looks like you're awake."

"!?"

The boy jumped a little when he suddenly heard a feminine yet sweet voice.

He turned his head just to see two huge breasts in front of him.

"…."

The little boy looked up a little and was finally manage to see the young woman's face.

He then noticed that the little fox girl that he saved was timidly hiding behind the young woman.

The young woman placed a tray in front of him, and on that tray consists a bowl of rice, a plate of roasted pork, some vegetables and a small bowl of miso soup.

*Groooooooowl~~~~*

His stomach sang once again,

The young boy's eyes were glittering and he started to drool at the food in front of him.

"Eat up."

The young woman said it with a smile.

"R-Really?!"

The boy asked her in both surprised and happy tone.

The young woman just nodded her head.

"T-Thank you!"

The little boy started wolfing down the food in front of him.

"Heheh. Try to eat it slowly."

In just 2 minutes, the boy finished his meals. Cleanly.

"Puwaaaaa~ Thank you for the food, pretty lady!"

"Heheh. You're welcome. I should thank you as well, for saving my daughter."

"My name is Hyoudou Issei!"

The boy replied her cheerfully.

"Hyoudou Issei…Is it okay if I call you Ise?"

"Yes please."

The young woman looked at her back and encouraged her daughter to introduce herself as well.

"Go on, introduce yourself to him."

The little fox girl was reluctant for a moment, but complied in the end.

"H-Hello. My name is Kunou…Thank you for saving my life."

She said that while her cheeks were red from shyness.

"Nice to meet you Kunou!"

"Then I guess it's my turn to introduce myself. I am Kunou's mother, Yasaka."

"Hello Yasaka-san!"

Yasaka then decided to ask Issei.

"…Ise-san, can I ask you something?"

"Yes!"

"Did you know that the people you just faced were Devils?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"Ddraig told me!"

Yasaka widened her eyes when she heard that answer.

"D-Ddraig? You mean one of the Two Heavenly Dragons?"

"Yes! I can show you as well! Boosted Gear!"

**{Dragon Booster!}**

The red gauntlet appeared immediately on his left hand.

Yasaka widened her eyes even more.

'This boy can activate his Sacred Gear in such a young age…He must be gifted…'

**{Hello, Leader of Kyoto Youkai Faction}**

"!?"

A sudden voice came out from nowhere and greeted Yasaka.

"Did that voice came from the gauntlet?"

Yasaka asked Issei.

"Yeap!"

**{Thank you for saving this boy. He hasn't eaten anything for 3 days.} **

"No. I should thank you and Ise-san for saving my daughter.

**{…Don't thank me. Even I was surprised he even manage to pull of something like that after having an empty stomach for 3 days.}**

"Where are your parents?"

Yasaka asked a question that caused Issei to show a sad smile.

"I have no papa or mama…Ddraig was the one looking after me."

"…I'm sorry."

Issei shook his head.

"It's alright! Ddraig taught me many things! He is my first and my only best friend!"

Yasaka thought about something for a moment.

"…Why don't you stay with us from now on?"

" "!?" "

Both Issei and Kunou were surprised by Yasaka's suggestion.

"O-Okaa-sama?!"

"You have no place to stay for now, right?"

Yasaka asked.

Issei just nodded his head.

"I can offer you the place to stay from now on. Think of it as a gratitude for saving Kunou. Starting from today, you can live here like it's your home."

Yasaka said that with a warm smile.

"Thank you!"

Issei immediately hugged onto Yasaka happily.

Yasaka first widens her eyes due to the surprise hug but soon smiles and she pats his back gently.

"Ise, there will also training program for you too."

Issei tilted his head cutely.

"Training program?"

"Yes. You are the Red Dragon Emperor. There will be enemies that will target you in the future."

"Ok! I will take the training program!"

Issei just agreed without any second thoughts.

"I will make some contacts and you will meet your masters tomorrow. Okay?"

"Hai!"

Yasaka then looked at her daughter.

"Looks like you're going to have a new friend, Kunou. I hope you two can get along."

Yasaka patted both Issei's and Kunou's heads gently, while smiling warmly. She then left to leave the kids to let them have their moments.

* * *

(Outside the Imperial Palace)

The next morning, Issei, Kunou and Yasaka were standing in the garden and were waiting for someone to arrive.

"Yasaka-san, why are we standing here for?"

Issei asked Yasaka while tilting his head innocently.

Yasaka just smiled and answered him.

"We're here to meet your maste-."

"Bwahahaha! Sorry for being late! Now, where is my so call 'student'?"

*Bzzam!*

A lightning strikes down from the sky, and a young man with long black hair appears in front of them. He is currently wearing a white robe with red accents, with a matching white pants. His robe is left opened, showing his muscular figures.

"Susanoo, enough with your flashy entries."

A flame suddenly bursts right next to the muscular young man, and young woman with buxom figure and has identical hair as the young man. She wears traditional attire of a miko. She has a golden tiara on her head.

"You sure never change, brother."

A tall slender man with long pale hair that he wears in a ponytail, and red eyes suddenly appears right next to them without any flashy moves. He is also wearing glasses and a coat and uniform. He looks more civilised compare the other two.

"My, my. Am I the last one to arrive?"

A meter tall old man arrives while sitting on a floating cloud. He is covered in golden fur, and his face is wrinkled and creased. He is also seen carrying a staff-like weapon, prayer beads on his forehead, wearing shades and smoking a pipe.

"Waa! Who are these people?! They look so awesome!"

Issei was all hyped for seeing these four people standing in front of him. There's stars in his eyes.

Yasaka then decided to introduce them to him.

"Ise, they are Gods."

"Gods?"

"Yes. Those three are Shinto Gods, Susanoo, Amaterasu, and Tsukuyomi. There are siblings. The last one is the famous Monkey King, Sun WuKong. The Kyoto Youkai Faction and The Shinto Gods Faction are in a very good relationship, they are willing to help you in your training. Sun WuKong has been my friend for a long time."

"Hello! Nice to meet you all! Please take care of me from now on!"

Issei waved at them and greeted them with a big smile.

Susanoo looked at the little Issei curiously.

"Yasaka, this kid is the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"Yes he is, Susanoo-dono."

"He's pretty bold. For him to not shiver in front of us."

Susanoo showed a big grin when he said that. He then continued.

"Kid, I will be in charge of your hand-to-hand combats and weapons combats. And my abilities."

Amaterasu then stepped forward.

"I will teach you magic and my abilities as well."

Tsukuyomi followed after his siblings.

"I'm specialised in seals and illusions. I will teach you that."

And lastly, Sun WuKong.

"I shall teach you Senjutsu and Touki. And if there's time…I would like to teach you something which I would like to call Haki."

Sun WuKong whispered the last part on Issei's ear.

Issei's eyes were glittering when he heard the things they were about to teach him.

"And I shall learn them all!"

He said that happily.

Sun WuKong then picked Issei up and put the boy on his floating cloud.

"I'll have him on Monday. Oh look, today is Monday. Bye~~~~~~"

Sun WuKong took off after saying that cheerfully.

" " " " "…" " " " "

The Shinto Gods Trio, Yasaka and Kunou looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"I'll have him on Tuesday."

"Then I'll take him on Wednesday."

Susanoo first broke the cold ice, and Tsukuyomi followed after his older brother.

"Mou! Su-chan and Tsu-chan! Not fair!"

Amaterasu started to protest as she was the last one to train Issei.

She started scolding her older brother and younger brother.

Susanoo ignored his younger sister and looked towards Yasaka.

"Yasaka-dono. Amaterasu will be the one bringing the kid back here every weekends."

"O-Okay…"

Yasaka paused for a moment, before replying the God of Sea and Storm.

"Well then, I'm off to watch Sun training that kid."

"So am I."

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you two! Su-chan! Tsu-chan!"

Just like that, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi took off. Amaterasu followed after them while yelling at her older brother and her younger brother.

* * *

(Time Skip – 9 Years Later – At the Realm of Heaven)

Issei is now standing in front of his masters. He is now a 14 years old boy. With all those training he has been through, his body has been built well. With only being a 14 years old, he has no useless fats in his body.

Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Sun WuKong all looked at their disciple proudly.

Susanoo then decided to speak.

"…9 years have passed since you started your training with us and you've learned everything that we've taught you. I am proud to say that you have completed your training, Ise!"

Susanoo said that with a big smile.

"Thank you for your times! I've enjoyed every moments of my training with you all!"

Issei said that with a toothy grin.

Amaterasu had napkin on her hand to wipe her tears. She's feeling a little sad Issei was about to leave them. She sees Issei as her new little brother and loves him like she loves her brothers. She made a small smile when she heard that.

Tsukuyomi and Sun WuKong just smiled happily for seeing Issei all grown up.

"Now that you have completed your training and is about to return to Kyoto, each and every one of us has something to give you…as a parting gift."

"R-Really?!"

Issei was both happy and surprised.

Susanoo first stepped forward. He raised his right hand and manifested a katana and handed it to Issei.

Issei looked at the katana for a moment and unsheathed it to see its blade.

*Shiin…*

The blade ridge is black in colour and there's glowing red-swirling like patterns on it. It looked like a raging storm.

Issei could felt the power of the Japanese sword, and in his eyes, it's a true beauty.

"This is a Divine Sword, Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. It's also called Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. I am passing this sword to you. be sure to use it wisely alright?"

"Okay!"

"This is its current form, but it can change into dagger size or broadsword size. Its length can be increased into a longsword's length as well. You can make it into a one-hand style or two-hand style. You can also create another copy of it and makes you able to dual-wield it."

*Shk.*

"Thank you, Susanoo-sama!"

Issei sheathed the katana back and thanked the God of Sea and Storm.

Amaterasu then stepped forward. She bent down slightly to Issei's level.

"Ise, I will give you the Sacred Flames from an Ancient Extinct Dragon."

Issei tilted his head a little.

"Ancient Extinct Dragon?"

Amaterasu smiled a little and nodded her head.

"Yep. It's a Celestial Dragon."

"A Celestial Dragon?"

**{!? A C-Celestial Dragon?!}**

Ddraig suddenly popped out from nowhere and said that in a shocked tone.

"You know him Ddraig?"

**{N-No…I don't. I've never met one before…I only know that they existed before me and the White-one. Legends said that there used a group of Dragons that have the power that rivals both God and Satan…The Celestial Dragons.}**

"Really? What happened to them?"

Issei then asked his left hand, Ddraig for more information.

**{No idea. One after another, they started dying. Their populations reduced drastically…they soon became a mere legend…a story…a myth.}**

After hearing Ddraig's story, Amaterasu brought her together and an ordinary looking flame appeared on her palms.

"I received this flame from a dying Fire Celestial Dragon. He said that this flame is also known as "The Flame of Emotion". I did some research and I found out that the power of this flame depends on the user's feelings. The stronger your feeling is, the more powerful the flame will be. When you acquired this flame, you can consume your respective element, with the exception of that which you has created, to replenish your energy reserves."

"So I can eat fire?"

"Yes, you can."

"Cool!"

Amaterasu then gently pushed her palms forward, and the flame just floated towards calmly.

Issei caught the flame gently and placed the flame onto his chest, allowing the flame to enter his heart.

Amaterasu then remembered something.

"Ise, please remember the things on what I'm about to say, okay?"

"Aye!"

"The dying Fire Celestial Dragon said this to me on his last breath, "The flame will judge and accept the ones that are worthy." It means that you've passed the test. But don't ever get drunken by "Domination" alright?"

Knowing what Amaterasu meant, Issei nodded his head strongly.

"Aye!"

"…You promise?"

"Aye!"

Amaterasu then raised her right hands with only her pinkie out.

"Pinkie promise?"

Issei grinned and raised his left hand.

"Pinkie promise!"

Their pinkies then entwined.

*Chu.*

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes when Amaterasu gently kissed his forehead.

"Good boy."

Amaterasu's action and her warm smile made Issei blushed a little.

It was then Tsukuyomi's turn.

Issei stiffened slightly when he saw Moon God walking towards him.

Out of the four Gods, Tsukuyomi was the strictest amongst them. He's not technically strict…just taking the training more serious than the others.

Tsukuyomi smiled a little when he saw Issei's stiffen face.

"Relax, Ise."

He then raises his right hand and taps Issei's forehead with his right index finger and middle finger.

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes when he felt that his visions were changing.

His pupils have changed from the usual brown to red and have developed three tomoe in both eyes.

"T-Tsukuyomi-sama…T-This is?!"

Issei was surprised by the sudden changed in his visions.

Issei could now see the flow of energy coming from the Shinto Gods Trio and the flow of chakra from Sun WuKong clearly.

"What I've given to you is called Heaven's Eyes."

"Heaven's Eyes…"

"To put it simple, there's four abilities that lies within those eyes.

The first and mostly, Heaven's Eyes has the ability is to memorize any technique that it is a witness to. It can memorize Magic, Illusions, and Hand-to-hand combats with perfect accuracy and allow you to use the techniques, so long as you have the necessary resources to do so. Second, it has the ability to "predict" an opponent's movement, as well as allowing to track fast moving objects with great clarity. Third, it is capable of a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent. In this case, you can easily casts those Illusion with the eyes easily. Fourth, it allows you to see through illusions. But the level of which is possibly will have to depen dent on your skill."

"Wow! That's awesome! Thank you!"

Tsukuyomi smiled once again and rubbed Issei's head gently.

"You just used it wisely alright? Those eyes drain your stamina's as well."

"Then I'll just have to improve myself even more and increase my stamina!"

Issei said it while being all pumped up.

And lastly…Sun WuKong.

"Looks like I'm the last one to give you a parting gift…Give me a moment please. Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Sun WuKong whistled hard as if he's calling something.

*Wooooooosh!*

A golden cloud flew towards Issei in high speed and stopped just an inch away from him.

"This is Kinto'un. It's the same cloud that I'm sitting right now. You ride on him as your transportation."

"Thanks, WuKong-sama!"

When Issei was about to leave, Susanoo said something to him out loud.

"Ise! When you need our help or wish to talk to us, just feel free to come anytime you want! We, the Shinto Faction are on your side!"

"Aye! See you all next time!"

And with that, Issei returned back to Kyoto and continued to hone his skills even more.

* * *

(Time Skip – Another 3 Years Later – At the Imperial Palace)

"Hmm…."

"Suu…Suu…"

A young man around 17 to 18 years old was sleeping on a futon with a beautiful golden blonde girl at his age next to him. They had their arms wrapped around each other in their sleep.

'Uhh…? Is it morning already?'

The brown haired boy moved his brown eyes and looked at the alarm clock right next to him.

'…It's only 6am.'

The young man sat up and gently shook the girl beside him. Trying to wake her up.

"Kunou. Kunou, wake up. It's morning already."

"Mmm…Just a little longer…Ise…"

The golden blonde girl, Kunou said that sleepily and tightened her grip around the boy, Issei. She then nuzzled into the Issei's yukata.

Now…Let me first explain how this happened. Ever since Issei started living with Yasaka and Kunou, both kids had interacted with each other more. When Issei came back during the weekends, he'll tell Kunou about the things that happened and Kunou slowly began to open up to him even more. The two then turned from acquaintance into friends, then into best friends and as time flows…two of them began to have feelings for one another, thus becoming lovers.

Their relationships as lovers are even approved by Yasaka.

A total of 12 Years have passed and Issei has grown from a little boy to a young man with a muscular body and is toned build. He is respected by the Youkai living in the Youkai Territory just as he respected them.

Kunou on the other hand, has grown from a little girl to a young woman with a voluptuous figure. She has grown to be a fine and beautiful woman. A true elegant princess.

Issei made a small smile and shook her once again.

"Come on, I still have morning training to do."

Kunou got up slowly and said something that made the young man blushed.

"…Just forget that training and we can have our own "training"…"

She said that in a seductive tone as she crawled towards Issei slowly. Her kimono was already loosened allowing Issei to see her massive breasts.

She then sat on Issei's lap and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Geez…What would your people think if they see you like this."

"I don't care about what they think. As long as Issei likes it, I'll do it."

Issei moved forward a bit and…

*Chuu…*

"!?"

Kunou widened her eyes when she felt the sensation of something warm and soft on her lips.

Issei's lips were overlapping Kunou's. He then sent his tongue into her mouth and their tongues intertwined. Sooner than they think, their breathings were getting heavier and in sync, and their body temperature increased significantly.

As they broke it off slowly, a thread of saliva was going through Issei's and Kunou's mouth.

"Is that enough for now?"

Issei asked her while giving a small smile.

"…."

Kunou on the other hand was blushing heavily.

"Come on, it's time to go."

Issei stood up and offer Kunou a hand.

"…."

Kunou remained silent but took his hand and got up from the futon.

* * *

(On the Training Field)

Issei entered the field while wearing a black dougi with red accents and a matching kung fu pants and shoes. There's bandages on his hands as well.

Kunou was following behind him while wearing her traditional miko outfit.

"!?"

The brown hair boy stopped when he sensed something was approaching towards him from above.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Issei looked up to see a bald guy, wearing a light grey monk's robe (A Youkai in Human Form) was descending down from the air and was about to deliver a mid-air downward axe kick.

*Pa!*

Issei just side stepped and delivered palm strike onto the bald guy's chest, sending him flying a couple meters away from them.

" " " "Ruaaaaaaaaaah!" " " "

Four more Youkai popped out from the bushes close to them and tried to strike Issei as well. Out of four of them, one was holding a staff and another was holding a bokken.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Pa!* *Woosh!* *Pa!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Pa!*

Four person were desperate trying to land a hit on Issei. But the young man just dodged with ease and countered their blows.

*Dom!*

He then delivered a strong punch at the air that created shockwave which sent all four of them flying 10 meters away from him.

"Hiding your presence is fine. But shouting before you attack gives your location away to your enemies."

Issei told the mistake the 4 Youkai have made.

He then looked around the training room and smirked.

"I know you're all there! There's no point of hiding anymore! You all come at me if you guys want to!"

Within 10 seconds, more than 40 Youkai were charging towards him. Some came from bushes while others came from the roofs.

"That's right! Bring it on!"

(After 20 minutes)

"Haa…haa…haa…"

Issei was taking his time to catch his breathe. His dougi was wet due to him perspiring.

" " " " "Ughh…" " " " "

" " " " "Ouch…" " " " "

Surrounding him was a total number of 60 people lying on the ground.

"Are you alright, Ise?"

Issei looked up to see Kunou was in front of him and she's offering him a towel.

"Yea. I'm fine. Thank you, Kunou."

Issei smiled and accepted the towel from his love.

One of the Youkai then said this out loud.

"Damn! We still can't defeat Waka!"

"Waaaah! How can we call ourselves Yasaka-sama's bodyguards when we can't even touch Waka who is a human!"

The second one started man crying…

Issei showed a bitter smile as he didn't know whether he should take that as a compliment.

"Now, now. Cheer up, guys. You guys really gave me a good run for my money. And for that, I'll cook you guys' breakfasts."

All the Youkai who were supposed to be dead tired sprung out from the ground.

"W-Waka's cooking! We get to eat Waka's cooking!"

"Wooooo! I'm so happy to be alive!"

"Let's go clean ourselves up quickly and head to the dining room!"

The Youkai started getting all hyped and rushed towards the bathroom.

"…."

Issei looked at the dust they left behind. Disbelieved at their reaction.

"What's with them?"

He turned to ask Kunou.

"Can't you see that they're fond of your cooking?"

"Is my cooking really that tasty?"

"It is. I love Ise's cooking as well"

Kunou said that with a warm smile.

* * *

(At Yasaka's Room)

After Issei has finished cooking a total number of 60 Youkai's meals, he decided to cook some for Yasaka and delivered it to her room. Kunou was just beside him.

*Knock. Knock. Knock*

"Come in."

With Yasaka's permission, both Issei and Kunou entered the room.

Yasaka was sitting on her desk, reading some documents.

"Ah. Good morning, Kunou, Ise."

She greeted both of them happily.

"Good morning, Okaa-sama."

"Good morning, Yasaka-sama."

Issei placed the meals on her desk.

"Thank you, Ise. And please, I told you many times. Call me Hahaue."

Issei smiled bitterly with a sweat drop on his head.

"T-That's a bit too much for me."

Yasaka smiled when she heard that.

"I don't think it's too much at all. After all, Kunou and you are a couple already. Sooner or later, I might be able to see my grandson or granddaughter."

"O-Okaa-sama?! What do you mean grandson and granddaughter?!"

Kunou asked her mother in a surprised tone. Both her face and Issei's were red after hearing that.

Yasaka tilted her head a little and place her index finger under her chin.

"Well…I mean the things that you two "did" during night times sure sounded…very amazing. So I thought that maybe I'll see my grandchild or grandchildren very soon."

At that moment both Issei's and Kunou's face turned as red as a tomato.

"M-My apology for causing you…having trouble in sleeping."

Issei said embarrassingly.

"It's alright. It makes me happy instead. To know that both you and Kunou's relationship are going very well."

"Okaa-sama…"

Kunou was very embarrassed by her mother.

After Yasaka finished her breakfast made by Issei, she decided to talk to them about something important.

"Ise. I have an important favour for you."

"Favour?"

Issei asked.

"Yes. Just few days ago, we lost contact with our people who were living in a town area called Kuoh Town."

"Kuoh Town?"

"Yes. And from what I know, the town is a Devil's territory."

"Devil…"

Kunou narrowed her eyes and said that in a small hatred tone.

Issei just placed his hand on hers, knowing why she's acting like that.

"So you want me to go undercover?"

Issei asked again and Yasaka nodded her head.

"I need you to go there and investigate. Your cover will be a high school student at Kuoh Academy."

"…I understand. I'll accept this favour."

"Thank you. These are your transfer documents. We have a house prepared for you at Kuoh Town. It will be close to your school."

"Understood. When do I leave?"

"You'll be going to there around evening time."

"Okay. Then I best get pre-"

Just when Issei was about to stand up and leave, Kunou finally decided to speak.

"O-Okaa-sama! I would like to go with Ise as well!"

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes when he heard that.

"Kunou. You can't go. Didn't you hear what your mother just said? That town is Devil's territory."

"I don't care. I'm going with you."

"You can't. It's too dangerous."

"Hey! I'm a Youkai, you're a human! I should be saying that to you!"

"But you're Kyoto Youkai Faction's Princess. Think of your position as well."

"I don't care!"

Issei was doing his best trying to persuade Kunou for not following him.

But Yasaka seems to have predicted that her daughter would say something like that because there's a smile on her face.

"It's alright, Ise. Kunou can go with you."

" "!?" "

Both Issei and Kunou were surprised by Yasaka's calm words.

Yasaka then handed a documents to Kunou.

"B-But Yasaka-sama-"

"It's alright. I trust that you'll take care of Kunou. I'll leave my daughter in your hands, Ise."

"T-Thank you, Okaa-sama!"

Kunou hugged her mother for a while and rushed back to her/Issei's room to get her things packed.

"…You sure about this Yasaka-sama?"

Issei looked at Yasaka worriedly.

"I won't say that I'm not worried, but I trust that Kunou feels safe the most when she's with you. So I will allow her to follow you."

"I understand. I promise you that I will protect Kunou with my life."

"Thank you Ise. Both of you take care alright?"

"Yes. I'll take my leave now, Yasaka-sama."

* * *

(At Kuoh Town – Outside Issei's and Kunou's House)

It was evening and both Issei and Kunou had finally arrived at their "base". They took the bullet train like regular human being to prevent both suspicions and detections by the Devils.

Issei looked up and widened his eyes slightly at the house they're staying.

It's a Huge Traditional Japanese House. Surrounding the house are walls that are about 3 meters high, and in front of them is a 4 meters high steel gate.

If you take a step back, you can see how stand out this house is compared to the houses beside it.

Issei made a bitter smile and said this.

"…Why do I get a feeling that I'm not that surprised by the appearance of this house?"

"That's because you've been living in the Imperial Palace for so long. This house is nothing compare to that."

"T-True…"

"Then…L-Let's go inside and see…o-our house…Ise."

Kunou said that shyly while pulling Issei's sleeve, causing the brown-haired boy to chuckle a little.

"Alright. Let's go into "our" house."

Issei held onto her hand and both of them entered their new house.

* * *

(In Issei's and Kunou's Room)

Their bed room has a huge space with tatami floor. There's also futons prepared in the closets. The house they're staying is so huge that it has a private pool with adjustable temperature in the house, training room, open air hot spring. Outside the house is a beautiful garden with fish ponds.

"…."

The young man was looking out the shoji, enjoying the view and the moon light shining down at him.

"Zzzz…Hmm...Ise?"

Issei turned his head when he heard Kunou was calling him.

Kunou got up from the futon and was rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"What woke you up?"

Issei asked her with a gentle voice.

"…You not sleeping right next to me."

Issei got up from his spot, closed the shoji and walked towards her.

He then sat next to her.

"I'm sorry. You alright? You seemed a bit tensed ever since we've arrived here."

"I'm okay…It's just that…"

"Just what?"

"…You said that you've sensed Devils in the school we'll be studying at, right?"

"Yes. A total number of 12. And 4 Fallen Angels are living at the Church area."

Issei then noticed that Kunou's hands were trembling a little.

Even though she has grown into a fine woman and her abilities have improved, she still have trouble with the Devils. You can say that she fears and hates them at the same time.

Issei moved forwards a little and closed the distance between him and Kunou. He then wrapped his hands around her slim waist.

"It will be alright, Kunou. I'm here for you."

Kunou placed her hands on Issei's.

"…Ise, please stay by my side."

"I will always be with you Kunou. Always."

"…Promise?"

Kunou turned to look at Issei. Her eyes were wavering.

Issei just smiled and brought his face closer to Kunou's and…

*Chuu…Kuchu…Chup*

He gave Kunou a surprise deep kiss, causing Kunou to blush heavily.

Sooner than they thought, both of them are having a looooong romantic kiss. Their tongues tangled

Issei then pulled away slowly, giving them each other some room to breathe.

"I promise, Kunou. I promise that I will stay with you forever."

Tears started coming out from her eyes. They're tears of joy.

A warm beautiful smile soon appeared on her face.

*Sff.*

Without saying anything, Kunou loosened her kimono. Revealing her breasts in front of Issei. She also let out her fox ears and tails.

The young man used his left hand and placed it on her back and slid down slowly to her tails. He then rubbed her tails gently.

"Mhmm…"

Kunou tried to suppress her voice when she felt the pleasure of Issei rubbing her tails. She loves the way that Issei touches her tails because it gave her a very nice sense of pleasure that turn her on.

"Mmm…"

Issei continues to rub her tails, while Kunou is still doing her best to suppress her voice until…

*Hamu.*

Issei suddenly bit her ear.

"Hiii!"

Couldn't suppress the pleasure any further, Kunou finally made a sound. She felt a sudden great pleasure going down from her spines.

"?"

Issei looked down at the futon when he felt that something's wet.

"Haa…haa…"

Kunou's panting while her cheeks were slightly red.

With pure instinct, Issei pushed Kunou down onto the futon.

"…."

With her kimono now opened, Issei could see her breasts, her waist, her navel, her hip, her thighs, and…her crotch.

Kunou was blushing heavily when Issei was staring at her and her body silently.

It's not like this is her first time, but she just can't help it but getting embarrassed.

"P-Please don't look…"

"You do know that it's just gonna make me wanna look at you even more right?"

"I know…But still…please be gentle…"

"Okay."

And in this quiet night, both Issei and Kunou are deepening their relationships once again.

* * *

(Kuoh Academy)

The next morning, Issei and Kunou woke up early and headed straight to the school after taking their shower and had their breakfast. They did spend more time in the shower to do their "things"…

Both of them were entering the school with their arms linked.

And the moment they entered the school premises…

"Hey look. I think we have some new transfer students."

"Who are they? Are they a couple?"

"T-Their arms are linking! T-They're lovers?!"

"The golden blonde girl is so hot!"

"The brown-haired boy is so cute!"

…They got everyone's attention.

"…Looks like we've caught everyone's attention in just 1 day. So much for keeping a low profile."

Kunou said that with a bitter smile.

"That's because you're too beautiful. You shine too bright."

Issei said that proudly and happily which caused Kunou to blush a little.

"Mou. Don't tease me so much Ise…But, thank you for your compliments…"

She said that with a happy smile and tightened her arms, bringing her closer to Issei and allowing her head to lean on his shoulder.

* * *

(At the roof of Kuoh Academy)

Watching the students entering Kuoh Academy from above are two young women.

The first one is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform.

The second one is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes.

She too is dressed in Kuoh Academy girls' uniform.

Both of them were watching the same thing, Issei and Kunou.

"What is your first impression about them, Sona?"

The crimson-haired girl asked the bespectacled girl standing next to her.

"Nothing much, Rias. The boy is just a regular human…but what interest me is the golden blonde girl…"

"Really? You're not interested in that boy?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I see nothing from him. He's just a regular high school boy."

Just when both of them were conversing, Issei who was down below and away from them suddenly looked up to them and sent them a smirk.

" "!?" "

His action caused both girls to widen their eyes.

"Rias…did he just…"

"I think he did…but could it be a coincidence?"

"…I'm not sure."

The brown-haired boy's smirk has left both Rias and Sona a feeling of insecure.

* * *

**Please Read &amp; Review m(_ _)m**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god…Chinese New Year…So Busy…So Many People to meet… _ **

**So TIRED…X_X"**

**Today is the last day of CNY!**

**Happy Chap Go Meh to you all~~~**

**Here is your next Chapter…I'll work on True Crimson Dragon Emperor right away…As soon as I wake up from my sleep…Zzz…Zzz…Zzzz…**

**Please...Read...Zzzz...&amp; Review...m(_ _)m **

**Zzzzz...**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – **Speaking**

'… …' – **Thoughts**

"… …" – _**Spoke Mentally/Telepathically **_

**{… …} – Ddraig speaking**

* * *

(At the 2nd Year Class)

A homeroom teacher entered the class while the students returned to their perspective seats.

"Good morning, everyone. I have some good news for you guys today. We'll be having 2 transferred students joining us in this class."

"Woooo! We have new students coming!"

"I wonder what they look like!"

"I think saw one of them this morning! There's this beautiful girl with golden blonde tied in a ponytail! She's freaking hot!"

"I saw her too! She has a damn buxom figure!"

"I also saw a brown-haired guy. He's hot! A-And his body is quite muscular!"

"Yes! He looked so wild!"

The students started to get all wild for getting new students in their class.

"Calm down, everyone. Calm down. They're just outside the class."

The teacher then looked at the door and spoke again.

"You two can enter now. Please come in."

*Klack.*

The sound of the door being opened was heard and two student entered the classroom.

They then wrote their name on the blackboard.

"Yo. My name is Hyoudou Issei. Please to make your acquaintances. I look forward knowing you all."

Issei gave them a "Hi" sign and introduced himself with a smile.

"Konnichiwa. Nice to meet you all. My name is Kunou. Please take care of me from now on."

Kunou said that with an elegant smile and bowed her head beautifully, causing the boys and the girls to blush from seeing her.

"Okay. Now that the introduction is over, does anyone have any question?"

The teacher looked around the class and spotted a couple of students raising their hands.

"Ah, Kiryuu-san. What question do you have?"

A bespectacled woman with braided brown hair on both her sides stood up and asked them a question.

"Hi, my name is Kiryuu Aika and I have one question. Where did Hyoudou-kun and Kunou-san come from?"

"Oh. Kunou and I both came from Kyoto."

Issei answered that normally.

"K-Kyoto? So good…I wish I can live in Kyoto as well."

"She looks like a princess. Could she be from royal family or something?"

Students started to mumble here and there.

"Okay, who's next? Ah. Motohama-san."

A bespectacled guy stood up and looked at Issei with an envy glare.

"H-Hyoudou-kun!"

"Yes?"

"Answer me this! What is Kunou-chan to you?!"

Motohama said that with an angry tone while pointing rudely at Issei.

"Motohama-san, you're being rude here. You can't ask questions like that."

The teacher warned his student but Issei answered it anyway.

"Kunou is my soul mate."

" " " " " " " "!?" " " " " " " "

Issei's direct honest answer made the whole class widened their eyes.

Kunou on the other hand was blushing heavily.

" " " " " " "E-E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" " " " " " " "

"S-S-S-So she's taken?! Kuso!"

"Lucky bastard!"

"I-I should've known that Hyoudou-kun is taken…"

"Damn it! I want a girlfriend as well!"

The class went crazy once again.

"Keep it down guys! Keep it down!"

The teacher was desperately trying regain control in the class.

"Why do you have to answer that question, Ise?"

Kunou looked at Issei while her cheeks are still red from embarrassment.

"To let other boys know that you belong to me."

Issei answered that with a grin.

His answer just made her blushes even more.

* * *

(Lunch Break)

This morning, both Issei and Kunou were placed to sit next to each other by the homeroom teacher. Issei's right side was nothing but a window.

Both of them had their tables joined together just so they can have lunch together but…they're currently swarmed by their classmates.

"Neh, neh. Kunou-san, how long have you been together with Hyoudou-kun?"

"You're so pretty. I like the colour of your hair."

"Are you currently living together with Hyoudou-kun?"

"Hyoudou-kun! Tell us how you two met!

"Die Hyoudou!"

"Curse you, pretty boy!"

Kunou received a lot of welcoming words from the girls and they wanted to know more about hers and Issei's relationship.

Issei mainly received…unwelcoming words from the males of his class.

When things in the class were getting noisier, two people were watching both Issei and Kunou outside the door.

"You sure about this, Koneko-chan?"

Standing outside the classroom is a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye.

"…Yes. She's not human…"

Standing beside him is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. Her front hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

"We should inform Buchou first."

"…Hai."

Both the handsome young man and the petite girl quietly walked away from the class, but little did they know that Issei and Kunou already knew they were standing there the entire time.

'…Looks like they caught onto us sooner than I thought."

He thought about that for a moment.

* * *

(Entrance of Kuoh Academy)

Their first day of school has finally ended and Issei and Kunou were on their way home while holding each other's' hand.

"..."

Issei looked towards the direction where he sensed an "inhuman" presence.

Far away from them is a young, attractive woman around Issei's age with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes. She wears a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

'Fallen Angel…Man, they sure responded fast.'

Issei thought about that as he smiled bitterly.

Kunou tightened her grip a little when she too sensed the Fallen Angel.

As they were closing in onto the Fallen Angel, the latter one walked towards them shyly and asked Issei a question

"U-Um…My name is Amano Yuuma. Would you mind going out with me?! P-Please go out with me!"

That question lightened the flare inside Kunou in less than a second.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I have to reject you, because I'm already with someone I love. Take care."

Issei simply rejected her and walked passed her while continue holding onto Kunou's hand.

"W-Wait!"

The Fallen Angel tried to call him, but Issei simply ignored her.

* * *

(At Issei's and Kunou's House – Their Bed Room)

"..."

Issei is currently looking at Kunou worriedly. She's been eating her dinner quietly the entire time. Right now, she's sleeping next to him, but only her back is facing him.

"…Kunou. You alright? Did I do anything wrong?"

Kunou flinched a little when she heard Issei said that.

"It's nothing…"

"Is it about the Fallen Angel girl? You do know she's faking right?"

Kunou turned around and sat up. She looked at Issei while showing a sad smile.

"I know that…but it hurts me here when someone asked you out in front of me…"

She placed her hands on chest.

"…I won't be going anywhere Kunou."

"!?"

Kunou widened her eyes when Issei placed his hand on hers.

"I will always, always be with you. I will never ever leave your side. Because…I love you."

He said that seriously but with warm smile.

His words caused Kunou to remain stunted for a few seconds.

"Thank you Ise. Thank you. I love you too."

Kunou hugged onto Issei while replying him happily.

Issei just smiled and patted her back gently.

"…Kunou. I don't want to ruin the mood we currently have, but we have to discuss about what we should do tomorrow."

"? What do you mean?"

"The Nekomata may have figured out that you're a Kitsune."

"You're talking about the little girl standing outside the classroom during the lunch break right?"

"Yea. Who would've thought that a Former-Nekomata would be studying here at Kuoh Academy, right?"

"Yea. It sure is troublesome."

"We have to assume that they will come and contact you either on tomorrow morning or during the lunch break."

"Okay. But that's not the only problem right?"

Issei sighed at Kunou's question.

"That's right. Looks like the Fallen Angels have their eyes on me as well. For them to make their move and approach us the day after we arrived and enter the Devil's territory…they're either pretty bold or stupid."

"True…"

"Devils are onto you and Fallen Angels are onto me…Man, this so troublesome."

"So what are we going to do?"

Issei shrugged at Kunou's question.

"I guess we're gonna have to improvise. But don't worry, I'll be with you throughout the steps."

"And I'll be with you…forever."

Kunou said that and cuddled Issei to hide her blushes.

"Heh. I like that."

The two of them soon fell into a peaceful sleep without letting go each other.

* * *

(At a Apartment)

Issei and Kunou got up early in the morning to find out more about the members they lost contact to. When they went to their "base", a barrier was there to prevent ordinary people from entering. Issei however broke the barrier with an ease.

But when the barrier was broken down…a strong pungent smell of blood could be smelled even from the outside. Which caused two of them to be on high alert.

They entered to room to see their people…two of them were attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down.

There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

"!? Ugh…"

Kunou covered her mouth when she saw her people in that state.

There's dried blood on the floor which came from the dripping blood that fell from the corpse.

There's also some writings on the wall.

It says, "Monsters Should Die."

Issei narrowed his eyes when he saw those words.

After separating his comrades from the wall, Issei contacted Yasaka and transported the corpses to Kyoto through Teleportation Magic. Both of them then cleaned the base to make like nothing ever happen.

* * *

(At the Street)

Two of them are currently take their time and head to the school.

"…What should we do Ise?"

Kunou was still a bit shaken about what she just saw.

"We'll continue our investigation. We still have to figure out who did this to our comrades."

Issei held onto her hand to ease her stresses.

"We'll find out who did this to them and make them pay. We now know that the Fallen Angels are responsible for this."

"How can you be so sure?"

"…The way they were nailed…in a shape of a cross hanging upside down. It's the Inverted Cross which was traditionally used as a Christian symbol."

"So Fallen Angels are responsible for this? Why would they do that?!"

Kunou snapped the moment Issei confirmed the people who did that to their people.

"I don't know. But even if we're sure that it's Fallen Angels' responsible, we can't act rashly. We have to think twice before we act."

"…I know."

Kunou looked down to the ground, trying to suppress her angers for now.

"Hawaau!"

*THUD!*

Both Issei and Kunou turned their heads towards the direction where they heard a feminine voice and somebody falling onto the ground.

What's not too far away from them is a Sister who is on the floor.

She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"Are you okay?"

Issei approached the Sister and give her his hand so she can stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

Issei took her hand to lift her up.

*Fuuu~*

The Sister's veil flies off because of the wind.

Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine.

Issei's eyes just moved towards her face by pure chances.

In front of him is a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

'Wow…'

Issei was surprised by the Sister's appearance and he's also manage to catch her veil with an ease.

"Here."

He returned the veil to her.

"Ah. T-Thank you very much."

The Sister bowed her head and thanked Issei gratefully.

The young man then notices the luggage on the floor.

"…Travelling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

" "!?" "

Both Issei and Kunou widened their eyes when they heard that. Both of them looked at each other for a moment.

"Is something wrong?"

The Sister tilted her head innocently.

"I-It's nothing. My name is Hyoudou Issei. You can call me Ise. Please to meet you."

Issei shook his head and introduced himself.

"And I'm Kunou. Nice to meet you, Sister-san"

Kunou introduced herself with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

The Sister, Asia responded with a smile.

"Please to meet you, Asia."

"Nice to meet you, Asia-san."

"Yes! It nice to meet you as well, Ise-san! Kunou-san!"

Issei then said another thing.

"We know the location of the Church."

"R-Really?! Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

She smiles at them with tears flowing from her eyes.

Like this, both Issei and Kunou took Asia to her destination.

* * *

(Near a Park)

While on their way to the Church.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

A cry of a boy was suddenly heard out of nowhere.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

Issei, Kunou and Asia looked to see a boy who is with his mum, crying.

It seems like he just tripped over.

But suddenly, Asia who was walking behind them walked towards the park.

"Hey."

Asia went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying.

Issei and Kunou followed her.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

Asia patted the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying because his tilting his head.

"…I guess the magatama necklace Yasaka-san gave us works its charm."

"Yea."

Issei and Kunou whispered towards one another.

They then looked at the magatama on their neck.

Issei has a red magatama necklace while Kunou has a golden magatama.

Apparently, the magatamas that they received from Yasaka had a charm that allow everyone in the world to understand what they are saying, and the people listening to them will hear it in the language they are most familiar with.

While having a very kind expression, Asia put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, a green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee. The boy's injury soon started to disappear.

" " " "!?" " " "

Issei, Kunou, the boy and his mother were surprised to see that.

"Ise…that's-"

"Yea. A Sacred Gear with the ability to heal."

Both Issei and Kunou looked at Asia with an awe expression.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister patted the boy's head and looked towards the couple.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughed while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

She smiled happily after Issei translated for her.

When Issei has confirmed that no one else was in the park, he decided to ask Asia a question.

"Asia, is that…"

"Yes, it's the Power to Heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

She looked a bit sad, even though she's smiling and that made Issei and Kunou to feel worried.

'…Somehow it seems like she has some dark past or something. I probably shouldn't get too deep into it.'

Issei then decided to change the subject.

"You really have a strong believe in God, huh?"

"I do! I really believe in God! Does Ise-san believe in God as well?"

"Ehh…I prefer to say that I'm a freethinker."

"Oh. I see…"

"Anyway, we best get going."

"H-Hai."

* * *

(Outside the Church)

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

Asia showed a sigh of relief after having compared their location with the map she has.

"..."

Issei looked at the Church while narrowing his eyes.

'Fallen Angels' base…They're not here…But we better leave for now, before they come back here.'

"Then we'll be on our way."

Both Issei and Kunou bowed their heads and was about to leave.

"Please wait!"

But the Asia's words stopped them.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here–"

"Oh, it's alright. We're kind of in a rush so we have to get going."

"…But that's…"

She's troubled.

Issei then took a step forwards and handed her an ofuda.

"This is a charm. Just between you and the two of us here, if you need help or anything, and I really mean anything. Just say my name or Kunou's, okay? We'll be there immediately."

"R-Really?"

"Yep. I promise you that we'll definitely be there when you call for us."

"O-Okay! Thank you, Ise-san and Kunou-san! Let's meet again!"

"Hai, Asia-san. We'll definitely meet again."

"We'll see you soon, Asia."

Issei and Kunou left the place after waving their hands towards her.

Asia watched them until they were out of her sight.

* * *

(Kuoh Academy – 2nd Year Class – Lunch Break)

Issei and Kunou are currently eating their lunches together while discussing about the things that happened during morning.

"Ise, the ofuda you gave her also has a tracking ability right?"

"Yea, there is."

"You sure are kind, Ise."

Kunou said it with a smile.

"What did you mean?"

Issei took a bite at his meat.

"You gave her that piece of paper so that you can keep an eye on her right?"

"…She is naïve. And that made me worried for someone like her to join Fallen Angels' side. Anyway, I thought you'll call me a stalker instead."

Issei said that jokingly, but Kunou just shook her head.

"Nope. I won't say that."

"Why?"

"Because, the Ise I know is a very kind person who always cares about others around him. You are selfless. Always putting others before you."

Kunou's praises caused the young man to blush a little.

"R-Really?"

Issei scratched his right cheek nervously.

"Yep. And that is the Ise I love."

*Chu.*

She kissed on his cheek after saying that.

"Thank you, Kunou…Looks like we have some companies. I say that they'll arrive in 5 minutes."

Issei was about to say something until he sensed someone was heading towards them.

"I see."

Both of them finished their meals as soon as possible while waiting patiently for the Devils to come.

"Hi. How are you doing?"

Issei and Kunou who were pretending to read their textbooks, looked up to see the handsome young man and the petite girl standing beside him.

"Can I help you? Umm…"

"I am Kiba Yuuto from 2nd Year Class. You can call me Kiba. You are Kunou-san and Hyoudou-kun right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Kiba-kun."

"Nice to meet you, Kiba…and the girl beside you is…"

Kunou and Issei looked towards the petite girl who has a stoic expression.

"This is Toujou Koneko from 1st Year Class. I'm sorry, but she doesn't talk much."

"It's alright. Nice to meet you, Toujou-chan."

"…."

Koneko just bowed her head slightly after Kunou had greeted her.

"Anyway. Can I help you with anything, Kiba-kun?"

"Yes. Our president from the Occult Research Club wish to speak with you if that is okay with you."

"I'm okay with it…"

"Then, can you please fo–"

"But can I speak to her after the classes are over? I wish to spend my free time with Ise for now."

"…Of course. I understand."

"Thank you very much, Kiba-kun. And I'm sorry if I'm causing you any inconvenient."

Kunou bowed her head as she apologized.

"It's alright, Kunou-san. I too am sorry for disturbing your time with Hyoudou-san. I'll come again after the school alright?"

"Sure."

After Kiba and Koneko had left the classroom, Issei looked at his mate with a teasing smile.

"Really? You'd skip the meeting with the Devil just so you can spend more time with me? I'm really touched."

"That's only half-true."

"What about the other half?"

"I just don't want to meet with the Devils that soon~"

"You sly fox."

Issei said that with a toothy grin.

"I am a fox."

"Kunou replied with a low tone and smiled while sticking her tongue out playfully.

* * *

(2nd Year Class – End of Lessons)

When the students are leaving the class, Issei and Kunou remained at their seats, waiting for Kiba to come. Within 4 minutes, Kiba entered the class and greeted them once again.

"Hello, Kunou-san and Hyoudou-kun."

"Hi, Kiba-kun."

"Yo."

"Kunou-san, please follow me. I'll escort you to our clubhouse."

"Okay."

Kunou stood up from her seat and Issei followed after her.

"Umm…Hyoudou-kun…If it's not too much, can you wait at here while our president have a conversation with Kunou-san? It won't take too long."

Issei showed a toothy grin.

"How do I know you're not trying to steal her away from me? I have to ensure it, right?"

Those words caused Kiba to show a bitter smile.

"S-Sure. Right this way."

Kiba had no choice but to allow Issei follow them.

* * *

(At the Occult Research Club)

Both Issei and Kunou had arrived at their destination.

Apparently, Occult Research Club is a three story building club house, with the third story serving as a clock tower. It has been painted white with a black roof with vines creeping up to the second floor.

*Knock. Knock. Knock.*

"Buchou, we're here."

*Clack.*

Kiba first knocked and then entered into the room.

The club room interior is a wood-panelled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along with the walls. A shower tub is set up at a side to be able to be used as a bath or a shower.

'…Why would anyone take a bath in here?"

Issei asked that to himself when he saw that.

He then looked to see the petite girl, Koneko sitting on the coach, eating some sweets and looked at them with her usual stoic expression.

Standing close to a desk is a young lady with a buxom figure who seems to be on the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail with an orange ribbon. When she saw Issei and Kunou, she greeted them with a smile and bowed her head slightly.

Sitting at her desk while reading some documents, the crimson-haired girl, Rias looked up to see Kiba with Kunou and Issei behind him.

"Ah, Yuuto. You're back."

Rias soon stood up from her seat and greets them.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Rias Gremory. 3rd Year Student, President of the Occult Research Club. You can call me Rias."

"I'm Kunou, Nice to meet you as well."

"Hi. I'm Hyoudou Issei. Please to meet your acquaintance. You can call me Ise."

Kunou greeted Rias with a smile, but Issei could tell that she's faking it.

"Please, sit down."

Rias offered both of them to sit on the coach.

"I was told by Kiba-kun that Rias-senpai wish to speak with me?"

"Yes. That is true. But…"

Rias then looked towards Issei.

"…Did I do something wrong?"

Issei blinked his eyes a few times and asked.

"Nope. But I'm afraid I need you to rest for a moment."

Issei raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean…Hm? Zzz…zzz…"

Issei's started to get heavy and both his head and shoulders soon slumped.

He fell asleep.

"Now…Let's get down have our talk, shall we?"

Rias said that with a smile.

"...What do you want from me?"

Kunou remained quiet for a moment and decided to get straight to the point.

"Kunou-san. We already know that you're not a human, so I won't beat around the bush. Why are you here, in my territory?"

"So you are the Devil that's in charge of Kuoh Town."

"Yes."

"And they must be your followers?"

Kunou looked at the long black-haired young woman, Kiba and Koneko.

Rias moved her eyes onto the chessboard close to her.

"Kunou-san. Do you know what an Evil Pieces are?"

"…No."

"Then, how about chess?"

"Yea. That I know. But I prefer playing shogi."

"Good. That just made my explanation a whole lot easier."

"?"

"There's are set of 16 chess pieces. 1 King, 1 Queen, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, 2 Rooks and 8 Pawns. That you know right?"

"…Yes."

"Evil Pieces or Devil's Pieces are a set of 15 chess pieces given to a Top-Class Devil to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils."

"I see…so they are your chess pieces."

"Yes. Allow me to introduce them to you once again. Himejima Akeno, the Vice-President of this club. She is my Queen. Kiba Yuuto, is my Knight. And lastly, Toujou Koneko, my Rook. And I, Rias Gremory, am their King."

"..."

"Now back to my question. Why are you here and where are you from?"

"…What if I choose not to answer that questions of yours?"

"Then I'm afraid we have to use a little force."

Kunou looked around when she sensed the long black-haired young woman, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko to increase Demonic Powers slightly.

"…I don't like the word "force" you just used."

" " " "!?" " " "

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko widened their eyes when they heard Issei's voice.

Issei slowly lifted his head up and looked at them with a fierce look.

"Phew…"

Kunou let out a sigh of relief when Issei finally decided to speak.

Now that he's beside her, she can relax a little.

"You alright, Kunou?"

Issei looked at her with a worried expression while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am now."

Kunou said that with a small smile and placed her hand on his.

"H-How is that you're not asleep?! I hypnotised you!"

Rias was still shocked at the fact that Issei was awake the whole time.

"With that level of hypnosis? I could break it within a second."

"There's no way a Human could break a Devil's hypnosis just that easily!"

"There is now."

"What are you?"

"A Human."

Issei answered while showing his angered face.

"Is this how you Devils ask for someone's identity? By using mere force? By threats? Are Devils really that uncivilised?

Allow me give you a fair warning, Rias Gremory-senpai. Anyone who dares to touch or harm Kunou, I'll break them."

The young man let out a surge power when he said that, causing the Devils to flinch at the moment it hits them.

"Ise…"

Kunou squeezed her hand on his to calm him down.

"…Sorry. I lost my cool."

Issei lowered his intensity, allowing the Devil to ease off a little.

"N-No…I'm the one who should say that. I'm sorry for threatening you, Kunou-san."

Still feeling ab bit tensed, Rias apologized to Kunou.

"I too must apologize…My experience with Devils aren't so good. That's why I don't trust you guys..."

Kunou bowed her head slightly after saying that.

"Experience with us Devils? Did something bad happened to you in the past that made you think we're all bad?"

"Something did bad happen…But I do not want to think about it."

"What is it? You can tell me. Maybe it's something I can help you with–"

"Rias Gremory-senpai. I would like to advise you not to pry into other people's personal life. To Kunou, that past is something she wish to forget. Don't remind her of her past again. There's nothing you can do to undo the past."

Issei butted in before Rias could finish her sentences. His words were direct and cold.

"Y-Yes…I'm sorry for asking…"

"Kunou-san."

"Yes?"

"Can you at least tell me why you're here? As the Devil who is in charge of Kuoh Town, I need to know you're purpose of coming here."

"…We were originally ordered to investigate and find out the reason why our people that were living at here had lost contact with us."

"Your people?"

Rias raised an eyebrow as she asked.

Kunou showed a serious expression and nodded her head.

"Yes. Allow me to introduce myself to you all once again. My name is Kunou, Daughter of the Kyoto Youkai Faction's Leader, Yasaka."

" " " "!?" " " "

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko widened their eyes once again after Kunou had revealed her true identification.

"So you are the next Heiress of the Kyoto Youkai Faction? A-And you're really from Kyoto?!"

"I-I guess so, and yes? Is there a problem?"

"Not at all!"

Rias asked that question excitingly which surprised Kunou a lot.

She appeared in front of Kunou and clamped the latter's hand happily with her eyes full of stars.

"Fufufu. Please forgive Buchou's sudden action. She is a Japanese Otaku."

Akeno and Kiba chuckled a little at Rias's action.

"Ah. A-hem. I-I'm sorry about my sudden action."

Rias got her sensed back and apologized with some blushes on her cheeks.

"It's alright. I am surprised you have an obsessive interests about Japan stuffs."

Kunou said that with a small smile, causing Rias to blush further more.

"And Hyoudou-san. Your real identification is?"

"I'm Kunou's mate and guardian."

Issei's direct answer caused the girls to blush once again.

"You're her guardian?"

Rias tilted her head slightly. She looked at Kunou, then to Issei and back to Kunou once again.

"Yea. I am her guardian. You got a problem with that?"

"N-No. It's not like that. I'm just surprised."

"Because I'm a Human? Did they ever teach you not to judge a book by its cover?"

"..."

Rias didn't answer because she already know that she kept stepping on his land mines.

"Anyway…Thank you for your time. We'll take our leave now."

Kunou bowed her head slightly, stood up from her seat and was about to leave with Issei following behind her until…

"Wait!"

The couple looked back when Rias called for them.

"If it's not too much to ask, do you mind if my servants have a little spar with you?"

"..."

Issei looked at Kunou for a while, seeking for his lover's permission. The latter one just smile and nodded her head.

"Fine. We'll have a spar match. Who will I be sparring with?"

"Yuuto, Koneko. Are you two okay with the match against Hyoudou-san?"

"Yes. I would love to."

"…. …Hai."

Both the Knight and the Rook agreed.

* * *

(Outside the Old House)

A barrier was prepared by Akeno to prevent anyone from detecting their sparring match.

Issei took a step forward while loosening his tie and unbuttoned his collar button.

On the opposite side, Kiba created a Magic-Circle on the ground and a sword came out from it.

Issei took a glance at the sword Kiba was holding.

"…You can create Demonic Sword?"

"!...That's right. My Sacred Gear, Sword Birth allows me to create any type of Demonic Sword I can think of."

Kiba was first surprised by Issei's words but he then explained it to the latter one with a bitter smile.

"Nice."

"Thank you."

Issei then looked towards Koneko.

"Are you gonna use your Nekomata Power?"

" " " "!?" " " "

"You knew Koneko is a Former Nekomata?!"

Rias was shocked by Issei's words. Not only her, everyone except Kunou was surprised.

"I know a Nekomata when I see one. After all, I too lived in Kyoto for a long time."

Koneko seemed to be disturbed after Issei discovered her true identity easily.

"So you're not going to use your gifted power? Strange…oh well."

Issei got into battle stance, with his fists at his side, close to his hips and his feet somewhat spaced apart.

"Let's do this. Show me what you're capable of Kiba, Koneko."

The moment Issei finished saying that, Koneko was the first to charge forward.

Koneko aims at Issei's chest and delivers a punch right at it. Not planning to hold back at all.

"Don!*

A sound of an impact was heard.

"… … …"

"… … …"

Rias and Kunou remained quiet when they heard that impact sound.

"!?"

The former one widened her eyes when she saw Issei, a Human actually stopped Koneko's punch!

Issei is currently holding Koneko's small right fist.

"…So this is the Power of a Rook. If I was a regular human, I would be dead by now…But I'm different."

Issei started spinning around while still holding onto Koneko.

"Kiba! Catch her if you can!"

Issei threw Koneko straight at the Knight.

"!?"

*Baam!*

"Uwaaaaa!"

Kiba managed to catch Koneko, but the force was too strong for him. It's so strong that it even sent Kiba flying backwards as well.

Luckily, both of them manage to get their footings back on, and this time, it's Kiba's turn to attack.

Compared to Koneko, Kiba is way more agile.

Kiba bought his sword down and delivered a combo of slash attack.

But…all were easily dodged by the brown-haired boy.

Issei then looked up into the sky to see Koneko descending from the air and was about to deliver another blow at him.

All he did was sidestepped and allows the little girl to hit the ground.

*Doon!*

Another miss.

Koneko's fist however, created cracks on the ground.

"Wow. That's a nice hit."

Issei said that without feeling pressured by the fact that a little girl just crushed the ground.

"Come on, you two. Show me everything you got."

Issei grinned and showed a gesture "bring it on" to the two of them.

Both Kiba and Koneko looked at each other for a moment and nodded their heads as if they've agreed in something. Two of them then charged towards Issei.

* * *

(20 Minutes Later)

" "Haa…haa…haa…" "

The sound of two people breathing heavily were heard.

There were cracks and small craters everywhere. Trees have been cut down as well.

Rias and Akeno were looking at the scenario with both their eyes and mouths wide opened.

Kunou on the other hand, was looking at Issei with a big proud smile.

Kiba and Koneko were sitting on the ground, trying to catch their breaths.

"Guess this is what you two are capable of, huh?"

Issei on the other hand is perfectly fine. He's fixing his collar button and his tie.

Looks like he manage not only to survive the duo's attack but also not allowing them to land a single blow at him.

"I've played with you guys long enough. It's getting late as well."

Issei picked up his school bag and walked towards Kunou.

"W-Wait!"

Issei stopped his pace and turn his head slightly to look at Rias with a neutral expression.

"…What else do you need, Rias Gremory-senpai?"

"All you did throughout the entire sparring was parrying Yuuto and Koneko's attack! You never show me your strength!"

"The fact that I, being a "Human" is capable of dodging two Devils' attacks continuously for more than 20 minutes already tells you that I'm capable of handling you guys with an ease. There's no point of me showing my strength to you guys, if you people can't even land a blow at me."

Issei said that calmly to Rias.

"Tch."

Rias made a click with her tongue. Even though she's feeling a bit unsatisfied with the result of the sparring match, Rias know very well the limits of her servants. If Issei could easily dodged their attacks, then he's entirely on another level. That also increased her desire in wanting Issei to join her peerage. Though she doubt it'll be successful, because she did "threatened" his mate.

With a wave of her hand, Rias signalled Akeno to remove the barrier around them, thus allowing Issei and Kunou to leave the school compound and head back to their house.

* * *

(At the Church)

"Hm~ Hm~ Hm~"

Asia was humming happily while looking at the ofuda that Issei gave her early in the morning.

"Yohoo~ Asia-chan~"

Asia quickly hid the ofuda into her sleeves and turned around to see a young man with short white hair and red eyes. He's dressed in clerical clothing

"Y-Yes, Father Freed?"

Asia forced a smile as she greeted the priest.

"There's a mission assigned for both of us! Let's go!"

"H-Hai!"

Ever since she got here, Asia couldn't shake off the feeling that there's something wrong about the way people treat her and look at her.

"Come on, Asia-chan!"

"H-Hai!"

Asia followed after Freed.

* * *

(A Human's House)

An ordinary guy in his late twenties is currently sitting on his couch, staring at a flyer that he was given to him by his best friend. His best friend told him that the flyer can summon a Devil and they'll provide services to them. The ordinary guy first thought that his best friend had gone nuts. But the latter one was able to persuade him to give it a try by lending him, his flyer.

"…Make a wish, and we'll grant it for you? Really?"

The guy read the words on the flyer and tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Does it even work?"

He's curious, yet doubtful.

*Thumb.*

"?"

The guy looked up the ceiling when he heard a sound coming from second floor.

No one's home except him…who could it be? Thief?

Feeling a bit scared, the guy walked towards the staircase while holding a baseball bat and took a peek at the second floor.

"H-Hello? A-Anyone there?"

"I'm right here~"

"!?"

The ordinary guy widened his eyes and turned around just to see a white haired young man, dressed as a priest.

"C-Can I help you– !?"

*Sakuu!*

Before the ordinary guy could finish his sentence, he suddenly felt an intense at his stomach. Like something just pierced right through him.

"Cough…"

The ordinary guy started coughing blood from his mouth quietly. He looked down slowly to see the priest's hand is holding onto a sword that only has a handle with a beam of light coming out from it. It's a Light Sword.

"Why…"

*Thud.*

The ordinary guy lost his energy and fell onto the floor.

Freed on the other hand, was giving out an insane smile.

"Father Freed? What is going on– N-Nooooooo!"

Asia came in from the front door that was left opened by Freed.

She screamed when she saw a man was lying on the floor filled with a blood.

"Hohohoho. My assistant, Asia-chan is here. Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"F-Father Freed…W-What are you doing…?"

"Ara? Is this your first time seeing someone dying on the floor? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by Devils die like this…"

Freed brought out a nail gun.

"What…are you…planning to do…to me…"

The dying man asked Freed weakly. He's losing his consciousness fast.

"Nothing special~ I'm simply gonna nail you to the wall~ Hm~ Hm~ Hm~"

Freed said that happily while spinning the nail gun on his left hand. He's even humming.

"No…Y-You can't…"

The dying man was trying to crawl away with his remaining strength.

"Ara Ara? You think you can just leave like that? We still have to punish you, you know?"

Freed used his right foot stepped onto the dying man's back.

"N-No! T-This is wrong! Get away from him!"

"Woah!"

Asia ran towards Freed and pushed him away from the dying man.

"S-Sir! Please stay alive! D-Don't die!"

Asia quickly brought out her Sacred Gear and started healing the man.

Freed got up and was pissed.

"Damn you…"

*BakI!*

"Kyaa!"

He hit Asia to the side with the nail gun, causing the latter one to fall to the ground.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something?"

Freed grabbed onto Asia's throat and pushed her against the wall. He squeezed her throat tightly.

"Nghh…nghh…"

Asia was struggling to get air in.

"Now that I look at you closely, you sure have a nice figure. Oops. I almost kill you. Sorry about that~"

Freed scanned Asia's body and let go of her throat. Along Asia to finally able to catch a breath.

"Hm~ Hm~ I guess I do want to rape you afterall."

"Wha– !?"

*RIP! RIP RIP!*

Freed started ripping Asia's clothes off her.

"Kyaaaaaaah! Noooooo!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's right! Scream! Scream all you want! No one will is here to save you!"

Freed pinned Asia onto the floor, lowered his face slightly and licked her cheeks.

Just when tears started coming out from her eyes, she prayed and hoped that her "last hope" will really work.

'I-Ise-san! Kunou-san!'

Asia shouted the names out loud in her head.

*SHIIIII~!*

"!?"

Freed widened his eyes when he saw something that's in Asia's sleeve was shining brightly.

He picked up the ofuda.

"What the hell is thi– !?"

*Bam!*

*BAAAASH!*

*Pring!* *Prang!*

Before Freed could notice, a fist came straight to his right cheek. Sending the psychotic Father crashing through the living room and into the kitchen. The sound of plates falling onto the floor could be heard as well.

Asia shifted her head slightly to see a young man was standing in the living room. But she couldn't tell who it is because he's wearing a tattered black hooded-cloak which covered his face.

"Hey, Asia!"

The young man kneeled down to check on Asia who was lying on the floor.

Asia could only see the person's mouth as the upper part of his face has been overshadowed by the hood. She however recognised that voice.

"…I-Ise-san?"

"Yes. I'm right here."

The young man narrowed his eyes when he saw a bruise mark on her face.

'That bastard actually hit her.'

"Kunou, how is the other one doing?"

Issei shifted his position and look at Kunou with her fox ears and tails out, is checking the dying guy.

"It seems like Asia managed to close his wound. But he's currently unconscious. He's breathing fine as well."

"Good. How's the barrier?"

"All set up and good to go."

Issei removed his cloak and placed them on Asia so that she can cover her front.

"Asia. Tell me what happened here."

"F-Father Freed tried to kill the man for receiving the flyer from Devils…He w-wanted to nail the man onto the wall…I tried to stop him…B-But he attacked me…"

Asia started crying when she told Issei the whole story.

"Shhh. It's alright now. Kunou and I are here for you."

Issei patted her head to calm her down.

"…Kunou. We'll first send them to our place."

"Yes."

*Click.*

With a snap of Kunou's fingers, a Magic Circle appeared underneath the unconscious guy and Asia.

"We'll see you later, Asia."

Issei said that to her with a small smile.

"W-Wait, Ise-san–"

*Swoooo.*

Before she could finish her words, Asia was teleported away.

"D-Damn…you…"

The couples then looked towards the door connecting the living room and the kitchen.

Freed entered the living room once again. But he's walking with those shaky legs of his. There's blood on his forehead, nose and mouth.

"…So you're the one responsible for the death of our people."

Issei said that while having his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Eh? Your people? I've killed dozens of people. Which one are we talking about? Who the hell are you anyway? Who's the hot foxy with those huge rack over there? And are you the one who HIT MY PRETTY FACE?!"

The psychotic priest was angry at the end.

Kunou looked at Freed with great disgust.

"Such a vulgar priest."

"Where's Asia-chan?! I need her back! The Fallen Angel girl told me that she has something special planned for her!"

"What are you planning to do to her?"

"Hahahahahahahahaha! We plan to extract her Sacred Gear that has the ability to heal Fallen Angels as well as Devils! Though the process will kill her, I still want to hear her scream when we slowly pull out her Sacred Gear! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Both Issei and Kunou frowned even more after they found out the Fallen Angels' are going to kill an innocent woman.

"I can see know why a guy like him is kicked out from the Church. He's no longer sane."

Freed tossed the nail gun to the side and brought a gun.

"You dare call me insane, bitch?! Allow me to warn you! This gun has special bullets made for the Exorcists, the Bullet of Light! And it doesn't make any sound! I hate to use it on a human like you, but…oh well! DIEEEEE!"

Just when Freed was about to pull the trigger…

*Gghnnn!*

Then sound of metal being compressed could be heard.

"!?"

Freed was stunted when Issei appeared in front of him before he could pull the trigger and crushed the gun with his bare hand at ease.

"Please don't point those things at her."

Issei then placed his left palm on Freed's chest.

"What the fu–"

*Pooooom!*

With a single push mixed with a little Ki of his, Issei created a force so strong that he sent Freed back into the kitchen, through it, out of the house and crashed into the barrier created by Kunou.

"GuHaah! Cough! Cough!"

Freed was lying on the ground, coughing blood.

"Haa…He's…too overpowered…haa…haa…"

He tried to escape, but his ribs were all broken. He could barely breathe properly.

"Don't even think that we're done with you."

Freed moved his eyes to see Kunou was standing in front of him. There's al pinkish-red flaming orb rotating around her back. She's looking at him with a fierce look.

"Please…spare me…I don't want to…blugh!...I don't want to die…"

Freed begged for mercy while coughed out some more blood.

"There's no way I will let you live. Not after what you did to my people."

"You bitch…fuck you…FUC– "

"Scorch him."

*Fuoooooo!*

The pinkish-red flaming orb moved at Kunou's command and attack Freed.

"A-Ah…ahh…aah…"

Once the flaming orb entered his body, it apparently evaporates all the water in Freed's body, thus steam could be seen emitting from his body.

The priest doesn't even have the chance to scream.

Less than a minute, all that remains is Freed in a desiccated state.

"… … …"

Kunou closed her eyes and showed a slight sad expression after she came back to her senses and saw what she did.

"It's alright."

"?!"

Kunou opened her eyes and saw Issei standing next and close to her.

"You did what you think was right. We've brought justice for our fallen comrades. Now, they can rest peacefully once and for all."

"Ise…"

Kunou rested her head on his shoulder.

"…It's over."

The young man patted her head and said that.

* * *

(At Issei and Kunou's House – Guest's Room)

"Zzz…zzz…Hm?"

Asia opened her sleepy eyes slowly and took her time to sit herself up.

She looked around sleepily, trying to figure out where she currently is.

"…Where am I?"

She tilted her head slightly and looked down when she realised that her attire has changed into something that she's not familiar with. She's wearing a kimono.

"Hm? What is this that I'm wearing?"

Unknowing that she's actually loosening her kimono, Asia kept on pulling the ribbons.

"Asia. Are you awake?"

Asia looked towards the shoji to see the silhouette of Issei and Kunou

"…Ise-san and Kunou-san?"

"Kunou and I brought you breakfast. We're coming in now."

Issei slide opened the shoji door and entered while holding a tray of food.

*Sfx.*

The loosened kimono suddenly fell off. Revealing Asia's naked body.

"… … …."

Issei was standing there, frozen, not knowing what to do. There's blushes forming on his cheeks as well.

Kunou on the other hand, had her eyes widened.

"A-Asia-san…"

Kunou sheepishly pointed while giving a bitter smile at Asia.

"?"

Asia tilted her head slightly, still hasn't notice that she's in her birthday suit. Until…she looked down.

"K-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Asia covered herself in a panic and scream from embarrassment.

But hey, look on the Brightside…at least her lower half was still covered by the covers.

Kunou immediately rushed forward to fix Asia's clothings and looked at her mate angrily.

"Ise! Turn around!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Issei turned around immediately when Kunou ordered him to stop staring at Asia.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Issei apologized to Asia while kneeling down on the floor (dogeza) after Kunou finished fixng her kimono.

"N-No! I was the one who caused trouble to Ise-san and Kunou-san…I'm sorry as well!"

Asia bowed her head slightly to Issei as well.

"Please don't apologize, Asia-san. It's naturally a man's fault when he stares at a naked woman."

Kunou said that as she looked at Issei who is sitting on her left side with her eyes half closed. She's pulling Issei's left cheek as well.

"Yesh…It's my fawlt…Pwease forgiwe me…K-Kunou…it huwts…"

There's little tears coming from the young man's eyes.

"!"

Asia suddenly remembered what happened last night.

"Ah! I-Is the he alright?! Is the man alright?!"

Issei just patted her head while showing a small smile.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Because of you, his life isn't in a critical condition when we got there."

"We do have to alter his memory slightly to make him forget what really happened."

Kunou added an additional information.

"…What about F-Father Freed?"

"He killed our people…we did what we had to. Are you scared of us, Asia?"

When Issei said and asked that seriously, Asia just shook her head.

"No. I believe that Father Freed must have done terrible things to your friend. All I can do is to pray that God will bring his soul to peace…?"

When she noticed that Kunou looked a bit different, Asia asked the latter one curiously.

"Kunou-san…Why do you have fox ears and tails?"

Kunou looked her fox tails that were wagging slightly.

"I'm a Kitsune."

"Kitsune?"

"A Fox Youkai."

"!? Kunou-san is a Youkai?! I didn't know! Y-You look so beautiful!"

"Hehehe. Thank you. Asia-san is very pretty as well."

Kunou smiled warmly when Asia complimented her.

"You can't blame Kunou for not revealing her identity. It's supposed to be a secret after all. I couldn't imagine how a normal human would react when they see this."

"I-Is Ise-san a Youkai as well?"

"Nope. I'm 100% a human."

"I see."

*Grrrrrrrrrrrrgh~!*

" " "!?" " "

Issei and Kunou widened their eyes and look at Asia to see her blushing from embarrassment while holding her tummy.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. Breakfast is here. Eat up."

Kunou place the food on a chabudai that was on her futon. It's a breakfast on bed.

"T-Thank you, Kunou-san and Ise-san."

"Thank you for the food."

"…Asia. What's your plan from now on?"

"P-Plan?"

After Asia finished her breakfast, Issei wanted to find out what Asia's next steps would be.

"…I'll get straight to the point. The Fallen Angels at the Church are planning have a ritual that will extract your Sacred Gear from you. They know that the process will kill you, but that's their plan."

"!?"

Asia was really shock when she heard that.

"…Ise. Don't you think that's a bit too direct? We can't expect her to accept that quickly."

Kunou argued for Issei being too direct but he retorted.

"Right now, we have to act quickly. The Fallen Angels must have realized it already that Asia has been taken. We have to know what Asia's next plan is from now on if we are to help her."

"B-But I don't have any places to go…"

"Then why don't you stay with us from now on?"

"Eh?"

Kunou suddenly made an offer that causes Asia to widen her eyes. The former one then continues.

"W-Why would you do that?!"

"That's because Asia is my important friend, and I am glad to help my friend anytime. Right Ise?"

"Yep. Asia is my friend as well."

A single drop of tear then fall from her eyes. Then, more tears started flowing out from her eyes

Both Issei and Kunou panicked when they saw that.

"W-W-What's wrong, Asia?! Did we say anything wrong?!"

"No. I was really surprised and happy when Kunou-san and Ise-san said that we're friends."

"Why would you be surprised?"

"…I never had any friends."

" "!?" "

"W-Why not?!"

Asia showed a complicated sad expression for a moment and finally decided to speak.

"…Can I tell you two a story?"

Both Issei and Kunou looked at each other for second and nodded their head, agreeing to listen to Asia's story.

A story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden".

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents.

She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans.

The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8.

She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolised by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power.

She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection.

Rumours brought rumours and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people.

She instead was happy that her power was of use.

The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God.

But she was a bit lonely.

She didn't have any friends she could open up to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why.

She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular.

They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it.

A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it.

She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured.

It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church.

The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal.

But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her.

She didn't have anywhere to go and the organisation of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up.

In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels.

But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God.

Even so, the girl was abandoned.

God didn't save her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her.

There was no one who cared about her…

" "… … …" "

Both Issei and Kunou were speechless once they heard Asia's background.

For her, a once proud "Holy Maiden" who is now being called as a "Witch" by the Catholic Church.

"And that's my story–!?"

Before Asia could say anything more, Kunou reacted without thinking, leading her to hug onto Asia tightly.

"K-K-Kunou-san?!"

"It's alright, Asia! I'm here! Ise is here! We'll always be your friend and your family!"

Tears are coming down from her eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Yes! We will be Asia-san's friend forever!"

Issei just made a small smile and patted Asia's head.

"Thank you…Kunou-san…Ise-san…"

Asia smiles warmly while having tears coming from her eyes.

She has finally made two true friends.

* * *

(At the Occult Research Club)

Rias is currently sitting at her desk, alone, enjoying her cup of tea.

'Such a peaceful day…'

Rias said that happily and drank her tea.

"Rias Gremory-senpai!"

"Pfffffffffffffff!"

The tea sprinkled out from her mouth when someone suddenly called her name out loud.

"Cough! Cough!"

While coughing, the crimson-haired girl looked up to Issei, Kunou and a blonde girl she's not familiar with.

"Ise? Kunou-san?"

"We need your help."

"You need my help?"

Rias raised an eyebrow when she said that.

"And she is?"

"Asia. Her name is Asia Argento. She's actually…a Sister."

Rias narrowed her eyes when she heard the last part.

"We can take care of Asia all by ourselves, but since this is your territory we thought that we should seek your permission first."

"My permission for what?"

"We want your approve that you will let Asia study at Kuoh Academy."

Sitting in front of her are Issei and Kunou with a nervous Asia between them.

"I'm sorry I can't help you."

"…Is because she's someone related to Church?"

"Not only that. But she's on the Fallen Angel's side. I wouldn't want to get involve with people working with Fallen Angels."

"She's not with them. She just doesn't have the right place to go. They even planned to kill her just to get their hands on Asia's Sacred Gear. "

"Her Sacred Gear?"

Rias looked at Asia curiously, causing the former to become more nervous.

"I-I can heal injuries…even Devils and Fallen Angels."

Asia said that sheepishly.

'A Healing Sacred Gear that can heal Devils and Fallen Angels?! I want her…'

That's the first thing that came into her mind when Rias received that information. But she tried to remain calm and not get too obvious about it.

"Alright. I can help her…"

Both Asia and Kunou were surprised by Rias's sudden change in her attitudes. But Issei narrowed his eyes a little.

"Why do I have a feeling that there will be a "but" behind that words of yours?"

"Ugh…I am willing to help her…if she join my peerage."

Rias let out a voice when Issei easily read her thoughts and took out a Bishop chess piece.

"So that's what you're after. You're just like those Fallen Angels."

"Now hold it right there, Ise. My method of reincarnating Asia-san into Devil will not kill her in the process. Besides, if she joins my peerage, she will have my full protection. They will never lay a single hand on her. I will also allow her to study at Kuoh Academy"

" "… … …" "

Issei remained quiet and turn to look at Kunou and Asia.

"I will do it."

" "!" "

Both Issei and Kunou were surprised by Asia's words. She agreed.

"D-Devil-san. I will do it."

Rias smiled happily when Asia agreed to join her peerage. She then took a step forward while holding her chess piece and started to chant.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body

"It's done. Please to meet you, Asia. From now on, you're one of my servants. My name is Rias Gremory. You may call me Buchou from now on."

"H-Hai! I'll be in your care from now on, B-Buchou-san!"

Asia bowed her head and greeted Rias.

"Likewise."

Issei and Kunou stood up from their seats.

"Wait a minute…how did you guys get here so quickly?"

"I planted a seal at here when Ise and I first came in."

"…I see."

"Rias-san. A-chan will be living with us, if that's okay with you."

"Yep. I'm okay with that. But she will have to come back here so that I can brief her a couple of things about being a Devil."

"Alright. Now, if you would excuse us."

Kunou bowed her head slightly and exited the clubroom after having a short conversation with Rias.

* * *

(At the Street)

The three of them are currently having a conversation while walking back to Issei and Kunou's house.

"So you can no longer pray, huh?"

"Yes…I tried to do it but my head hurt every time I did it…"

"Are you sure you're okay about this A-chan?"

"Hai! Akeno-san, Kiba-san and Koneko-chan all welcomed me warm heartedly and Buchou-san baked cake to welcome me! But Kunou-san…why do you call me A-chan?"

"Because Asia is my friend! Or should I call you Asia-tan?"

Kunou hugged onto Asia and said that playfully.

Issei smiled and shook his head when he sees the girls are having a fun time.

Until…

"!"

*Pam!*

The brown haired boy reacted when he sensed killing intents directed towards him…no, them. And with his bare hand, he simply backhanded away a blue spear that glows that was heading towards him from behind…It's a Spear of Light!

"We could've finish you guys off easily. But this isn't our territory, we can't act rashly. Though…now that you guys made the first move, it's a different story."

He looked around calmly as they atmosphere around them started to change.

"So you're the one who took Sister Asia away from us. I would kindly advice you to give her back to us."

A middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes came out from a shadow and walked towards calmly. His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"So you guys finally decided to act, huh? Kunou."

*Pa!*

Issei looked towards his mate who's already in her fox mode and knowing fully what he wanted to say, Kunou hid Asia behind her and clapped her hands together.

A large barrier soon covers the area, trapping them in it.

"Now that we're totally cut off from the outside world, I suggests that you call your other 3 friends to come out from the shadows as well. There's no point of hiding and ambushing us."

Issei said that while remaining a calm face.

"Hohoho. He snooped us out so quickly. I think like him, Kalawarner."

"Quit it Mittelt. This isn't not funny."

A girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wears a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

Following after her is a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes soon walks out from the shadow. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"…And the other one? I think her name was Amano something."

"That's Amano Yuuma! And that is not my real name!"

Issei looked up and see a young woman with a more mature appearance with her eyes having a dark and evil look. She wears a black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. There's also a pair of black wings on her back.

Issei covered his eyes when he saw that.

"Does this woman have no shame? Wearing something like that in public."

"She is a Fallen Angel after all. What do you expect?"

Kunou retorted calmly.

"You guys mind introducing yourselves? If not, I'm gonna label you as Fallen Angels 1, 2, 3, and 4."

Issei pointed at "Yuuma" then to the guy with black fedora, then to Mittelt and lastly to Kalawarner.

"My real name is Raynare."

"Mine's Dohnaseek."

"You can call me Mittelt."

"Kalawarner."

Issei grins and started cracking his knuckles.

*Crack. Crack. Crack.*

"Good. Now that self-introductions are over, let's get this over with."

The Fallen Angels Quadruple raised their eyebrows at the same time.

"A Human wants to fight the 4 of us at the same time? I thought the fox girl is going to fight."

"I won't blame you if you choose to fight Kunou, but allow me to warn you that if you fight her, you'll end up like the dried up priest of yours.

" " " "!?" " " "

"So you're the one who did that to him!"

Raynare shouted at them angrily.

"He killed our friends. We're simply returning the favour."

*Pa!*

Dohnaseek brought out his black wings and created a blue Light Spear and charges towards Issei.

"Cocky little brat!"

*Thiin!*

" " " "!" " " "

*Ggh!*

All 4 Fallen Angels widened their eyes when Issei easily stopped Dohnaseek's Light Spear by simply grabbing the blade of the Light Spear.

"How is that possible?! How can a lowlife human stops a Light Spear just like that?!"

"What are you?!"

Issei smiled at Kalawarner and Mittelt's question.

"I'm simply a lowlife human."

*Don!*

"GuHaaah!"

Issei delivered an upward punch to Dohnaseek.

Causing the Fallen Angel to cough out blood and cracked some his ribs.

"W-What is this…Cough…punch...it is inhuman…ugh..."

Dohnaseek fell onto the ground and lost his consciousness.

"Dohnaseek!"

Raynare called out her comrade's name, trying to get a respond from him.

"3 more to go."

Issei looked towards Kalawarner and Mittelt who are standing not too far away from him.

*Da.*

With a single sound of his footstep, Issei vanished from his spot and reappeared behind the two female Fallen Angels.

" "!?" "

Before Kalawarner and Mittelt even have a chance to pull out their spears…

*Thud! Thud!*

He karate chopped at the girls' neck.

"1 more to go–"

Issei moved back a little just to have a Light Spear went pass him in the front.

He looked up to see Raynare floating on the sky.

"Surprise attack will not work on me, Amano something."

"I told you my name is Raynare!"

Raynare created 4 Spear of Lights around her and threw them at Issei again. But Issei simply dodged them with little movements.

"Missed me."

"Then stop moving around and let me hit you!"

"Nope. Oh, I almost forgot. You better move from that spot of yours."

"Huh?"

*Bzzt! Bzzt! Zaaaaaaaap!*

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

A Black Lightning came out from a Magic Circle that appeared above Raynare and stroke her directly.

"Mayday~ Mayday~"

*Thump.*

Issei said that jokingly when the unconscious Fallen Angel fall from the sky and landed on the ground.

"Mission complete. All 4 Fallen Angels are down."

Issei turned around and looks at his mate and Asia with a grin while posing a victory sign.

"What should we do now? We can't just leave them here lying on the street."

"…Why not just send them to Rias Gremory-senpai's place? She'll know what to do."

"I guess so."

*Snap.*

With a snap of her finger, Magic Circles appeared under all 4 Fallen Angels. After a bright flash appeared, the Fallen Angels are no longer there.

Asia seems to be lost for a moment because she looked daze ever since Issei fought with the Fallen Angels.

"Asia? You there?"

Issei waved his hand in front of her, bringing her back to the reality.

"I-I'm sorry! Ise-san, you're incredible! I didn't know you're this strong!"

"Hehehe. It's nothing. Now that no one will bother you anymore, let's go back home. You're starting as a high school students tomorrow."

"Hai!"

Asia replied happily.

* * *

(At Kuoh Academy – After School)

Issei and Kunou are currently heading towards the Old Clubhouse to pick up Asia. It's been a 2 weeks since Asia joined their classroom. She was welcomed by many people and she met a lot of new friends.

Issei and Kunou were supposed to leave Kuoh Town after their mission has been complete, but Yasaka suggested that they continue their studies at there and build up a better relationship with the Devils. Issei started calling Rias, "Rias-san" instead of "Rias Gremory-senpai". Kunou and Rias's are getting much closer. Calling each other's name more casually.

Asia also made a pact with a baby Sprite Dragon which she named it Rassei. The baby Sprite Dragon likes Asia and Kunou, but he hates Issei…

(In the Clubroom)

*Knock. Knock. Knock.*

"Come in."

With Rias's permission, Issei and Kunou entered the room.

"?"

Issei looked around when he noticed that the atmosphere around the room is tense.

Akeno showed her usual smile, Koneko is eating some sweets…those two are "acting" like nothing ever happened.

Kiba is looking at the couple with a force smile and Asia looks at them nervously.

Rias on the other hand…is in a bad, bad mood.

"Did something happen?"

Issei asked them directly.

"Nope. But something will be."

Rias said that in an impatience tone, causing Issei and Kunou to raise their eyebrows slightly.

"Then…should we leave?"

"No. Please stay. I need some friends to keep me company later on."

15 minutes have passed after Issei and Kunou sat on the coach. They're currently sitting next to Asia.

"Asia. What's going on?"

"Why is Rias-san acting so strangely?"

"I also have no idea…"

The three of them are whispering to each other.

*Shiiine~*

A Silver Magic Circle with Gremory symbol on it appeared close to the entrance of the clubroom.

Rias stares at the magic circle with disgust.

The person who appears from the Magic Circle is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

She wears a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

She looked around the clubroom for a moment and her eyes stopped at both Issei and Kunou.

Kunou and Issei stood up and greeted the maid.

"Nice to meet you. I am Kunou, the next heiress of the Kyoto Youkai Faction."

"I'm Hyoudou Issei. A human and both Kunou's guardian and boyfriend. Please to meet you."

Grayfia widened her eyes a little at Issei's introduction. She too bowed her head.

"Good afternoon to you two. I am Grayfia Lucifuge. The Maid of the Gremory Clan. I've heard things about you two from Ojou-sama."

"!"

Just when they were done with their introductions, Issei suddenly pulled Kunou and Asia away from their seat.

"What's wrong, Ise?"

"Someone's coming."

*Shiiine~*

Another Magic Circle suddenly appears on the floor at Kunou's previous spot.

"…Phenex."

Kiba said that in a low voice. But Issei could hear it clearly.

The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic-circle.

*Guoooo~*

Flames come out from the Magic Circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. But those heat are nothing to Issei and Kunou.

There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's. He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets.

The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Buchou.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

Rias looked at him with her eyes half closed. It seems like she doesn't welcome that man. But the latter one doesn't care and approaches Rias.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

The Phenex guy grabbed Rias's arm and was about to head to somewhere.

"Let go of me, Riser."

Rias said that in a deep and serious voice while shaking his hand off.

His action also made Kunou to look at him with disgust and she decided to butt in.

"Hey, you. You're being rude to Rias. Is that how you treat a girl?"

Issei face palmed when his mates jumps in to "help" Rias.

"Oh dear…"

His action caused Grayfia to tilt her head slightly.

When Riser turn to look at Kunou, he was surprised by her appearance.

"Oh my. What do we have here? I'm sorry I didn't notice you before. You sure are a fine dish."

"Am I supposed to be flattered by that?"

Kunou said that with her eyes half closed just like Rias.

"Grayfia-san. Can I ask you a question?"

Issei whispered that on Grayfia's ear.

"What is it, Hyoudou Issei-sama?"

"Who is that guy?"

Issei asked while pointing at Riser.

Riser heard Issei's question and he surprised by his question.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need. And they're not my servants."

"You're not a Devil, pretty?"

Riser turned back to look at Kunou.

"No. My name is not pretty. It's Kunou. I'm a Youkai. A Kitsune to be more specific. Also the next heiress of the Kyoto Youkai Faction."

Kunou let out her fox ears and tails to prove that to Riser.

"Such a beautiful name and a beautiful appearance. Nice to meet you, Kunou. My name is Riser Phenex, a Pure-Blood High-Class Devil, 3rd son of the House of Phenex. I am also Rias's husband. You're my type, Kunou. Do you want to join my Harem?"

"No thank you. You're not my type at all. Besides, I'm already seeing someone. And don't call me like we're close or something."

While Kunou and Riser are having a "conversation", Issei continued to ask Grayfia.

"He's seriously Rias-san's husband?"

Grayfia nodded her head.

"Yes. He is engaged to Rias Ojou-sama."

"But she doesn't seem to be happy about it."

"…It's an arrange marriage by both families in attempt to unite the families and to preserve the bloodline of Pure-Blooded Devils."

"I see…I can see that Rias-san is really against the marriage."

"She is."

"But there's nothing she can do about it right?"

"Nope. Nothing."

Things then got into Issei's favour when Riser made a…stupid move.

"So who is this lucky guy that you're talking about?"

"That would be Ise."

"Ise? Never heard of him before. Is he a High-Class Youkai or something?"

"Nope. I'm 100% a Human Being."

Riser looked towards Issei who just answered him with a small smile. Riser on the other hand looked at Issei as if he's an insect or some trash.

"And you are?"

"I'm the lucky guy that's in a relationship with Kunou. I'm also her guardian."

Riser made a small pause for a moment, and soon burst into a laughter.

"… …Pff-Hahahahahahahahahaha! You're that lucky guy?! A lowlife human? In a relationship with the next heiress of the Kyoto Youkai Faction? Hahahahahahahahaha! And you also said that you're her g-guardian?! Hahahahahahaha! Looks like Kyoto Youkai Faction is lack of sufficient members of bodyguards. To pick a human to protect someone so important. Hahahahahahahaha! Hilarious! You should pick your servant more carefully, Kunou. Your random action could bring shame to your entire faction."

"…"

Issei just smiled when Riser was laughing and making fun of him. But Kunou can't take it.

"How dare you belittle Ise! He can just beat the cr– !?"

Issei put a stop to Kunou before she could say anything further.

"It's alright, Kunou. Do you mind if I say something, Riser-san?"

"Go ahead, human."

Riser smirked as he continues to be little Issei.

"I don't mind you look down on me or something. Afterall, I am nothing but a human. I am nothing like you, who is a Pure-Blood High-Class Devil…"

"That's right. You're nothing but an insect."

"But…"

*Krak! Krak! Krak!*

*Splich! Splich!*

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

Everyone widened their eyes when the floorings started forming cracks and peeling out. Cracks are forming on the walls as well.

*GLARE.*

Issei's malice glare sent everyone in the room to freeze.

"I would advise you to watch your mouth and not laugh her choices when you have no idea what "this human" standing in front of you is capable of."

"Kuh! Y-You dare threaten me?! You?! A lowlife human?! I could erase you this instant!"

Riser tried to hide his fear and retaliate by flaring out his flames from his body. Before he could even think properly, he threw a right punch directly at Issei's face.

*Baam!*

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

" "Ise-kun!" "

"Ise-senpai!"

Rias, Asia, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko got worried when they heard that sound.

"!?"

Riser widened his eyes when he felt his hand shaking. A hand actually stopped his Phenex Flame Fist?!

Riser's fist was slowly pushed back and that's when he saw Issei angered expression.

"…Now that's rude."

*KRAK! KRAK! KRAK!*

More cracks appeared on the walls and more flooring got peel off by mere force.

Issei let out a surge of power. Sending Rias, Asia, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and even Riser to down to their knees.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama, please calm down a little."

"Ise…"

Kunou wrapped her hand with Issei's, making the brown-haired boy to cool down almost immediately. Thus allowing the Devils to have the ability to breathe once again.

"…Sorry about that."

Issei apologized as he look around the clubroom to see the damages he had made.

"Grayfia-san. I wish to have a wager."

"A wager? With who?"

"With Riser-san."

" " " " "!?" " " " "

Everyone widened their eyes at Issei's request.

"May I ask why would you wish to do that?"

"I want to prove to Riser-san that Kunou's choice isn't a mistake. I wish to show him what I'm capable of. I want to defeat him in an official match. To prove to him that I'm superior even though I'm just a lowlife human."

"And what's your bet?"

"If I win…"

Issei looked at Kunou for a moment and Kunou looked at Grayfia

"Riser-san will have to call off the marriage between him and Rias-chan."

" " " " "!?" " " " "

The Devils were surprised by Kunou's words.

"What the hell?! You can't do that!"

Riser argued, but he was ignored.

"And if Hyoudou Issei-sama lose?"

Kunou closed her eyes for a moment.

"…The marriage goes on and Riser-san can do anything to me. And I mean anything."

All eyes are on Kunou when she said that boldly.

"…I don't have the power to make this decision. Do you mind if I discuss this with my master?"

"Not at all. We'll wait right here."

Grayfia bowed her head and teleported away.

Issei pinched the bridge of his nose a little and spoke to Kunou in a low voice

"Haihh…You just have to put yourself into the bet do you?"

"We must have a leverage right? Our leverage would be me. Since he's been staring at my body for quite some time…"

Kunou took a peek at Riser while having her eyes half closed, to see the Phenex is still staring at her body.

"Riser-san. You done staring at Kunou's body yet?"

Issei's direct question caused the Phenex to snap back into the reality.

"I-I wasn't staring at all!"

Rias walked towards Kunou and asks her a question directly.

"Kunou. Why would you do that? Why would you help me?"

"Rias-chan technically helped us in keeping Asia save. We should at least do something to repay you back."

Issei then jumped into the conversation.

"And uh…Rias-san. Sorry for the damages."

"Heheh. It's alright. We can just fix that easily."

*Bang!*

The sound of the door being forced open could be heard.

"Rias! Are you alright?!"

A young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes rushed into the room, looking at Rias worriedly.

7 more people came in after her.

"S-Sona?! What are you doing here?! And I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"We've sensed a surge of power coming from here. I thought something bad may happen."

The young bespectacled woman, Sona looked around the room for a moment.

"What in the world happened here?!"

Before Rias could answer her friend's question, a Magic-Circle appears and from the Magic Circle came Grayfia and another man.

The person standing next to Grayfia is a handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, similar to Rias.

The handsome youngman bowed his head slightly when his eyes landed on Issei and Kunou.

"Please to meet Kunou-san and Hyoudou Issei-kun. I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Yondai Maou."

Kunou and Issei bowed their heads in return.

"Please to meet you, Lucifer-sama. Ise and I are from the Kyoto Youkai Faction."

"…It sure is an honour to meet one of the Maou."

"I heard from Grayfia that you wished to have a formal fight with Riser-kun?"

Issei nodded.

"Yea."

"May I ask you why?"

"I don't mind if he look down on me or anything. But…He mocked the Kyoto Youkai Faction saying that we lack of sufficient members of bodyguards just because I'm Kunou's guardian. He also made fun of Kunou's decision. Those are the things I will not tolerate."

Issei narrowed his eyes and turn to look at Riser which made the latter one to flinch a little.

"And to borrow a phrase from Riser-san: "Your random action could bring shame to your entire faction." You should think twice before you open your mouth next time. "

"Y-You piece of–"

"That's enough, Riser-kun. If what Hyoudou Issei-kun said is true, then you really need to watch that mouth of your. Making fun of the next heiress of Kyoto Youkai Faction is…a stupidest mistake you ever made. The relationship between the Devils' side and Kyoto's side may end up sour because of you."

"But I–"

Riser was about to retort but chose to shut his mouth when he saw Sirzechs serious expression.

Sirzechs then look at Issei.

"What kind of formal fight do you wish to have, Hyoudou Issei-kun? One on one?"

"Hmm…How about the game you guys are familiar with? The Rating Game."

All Devils widened their eyes at Issei's suggestion.

"You want to use Rating Game as your formal fight?"

Sirzechs asked for further confirmation.

"Yea. Kunou will be my King."

"And you will be?"

"The rest of the 15 chess pieces."

" " " " " " " "!?" " " " " " " "

"I will be Kunou's Queen, Knight, Bishop, Rook and Pawn."

A Magic Circle soon appears underneath Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"…Very well then. Come. I'll take you guys to your battle ground."

Issei and Kunou walked into the Magic Circle, while Riser followed after them nervously.

Rias and Sona looked at each other for a while.

"O-Onii-sama!"

Sirzechs smiled when he heard Rias calling him.

"What is it Rias?"

"Do you mind if Sona, me and our peerage come with you and observe the match?"

"Not at all. Come. We have no time to waste."

Rias, Sona and their peerages now all stand within the Magic Circle.

*Shiiiine~*

* * *

With a single flash of light, Issei and Kunou were transported to another location.

Both of them are now at…the Occult Research Club? Issei and Kunou looked around the room curiously.

"Rias-chan and the others aren't with us. Did we really get teleported?"

"…We did. The air around us has changed. Besides, Riser-san and his peerage are on the Student Council's room in the new building."

"**Kunou-sama and Hyoudou Issei-sama, can you hear me?" **

Grayfia's voice could be heard from the speaker in the clubroom.

"We can hear you loud and clear Grayfia-san."

"**Sirzechs-sama, Ojou-sama, Sona-sama and the rest of us have been teleported to the viewing room. I will be the arbiter in this match. Kunou-sama and Hyoudou Issei-sama's base will be the Occult Research Club's clubroom, while Riser-sama's base is the Student Council's room located at the new building. When Riser-sama's Pawns reach your base, they will be able to use "Promotion" that allow them to use the Power of a Queen, Knight, Bishop or Rook. If your enemy is able to corner Kunou-sama and forced her to resign, you'll lose the match even though Hyoudou Issei-sama is still standing."**

"So all I have to do is keep their paws off Kunou right? That's simple."

"**A word of advice Hyoudou Issei-sama. Riser-sama has a complete set of his chess piece. You should be careful."**

"Thanks for the warning Grayfia-san. But we'll do fine."

"…**The game will start in 15 minutes. You two may take your time and think of a strategy. We wish you two the best of luck."**

"Alright. Thank you, Grayfia-san."

Grayfia's voice was then cut off, leaving the couples in the clubroom.

"What's the plan, Ise? Direct approach or stealth?"

"We'll be fine with both options. But I want to have a direct approach."

"Heheh. You want to take them head on right? That is so you."

Kunou hugged the back of her mate and said that with a smile.

"Just make sure you'll stay close to me throughout the entire match."

"Hai, Ise."

*Chu.*

Kunou put her lips on his after finishing their little discussion. And both of them had entered into their own little world.

* * *

(In the Viewing Room)

"What the?! How can he act so limpid in a situation like this?!"

A young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes looked at Issei shockingly.

"Keep it down, Saji."

Sona said that to her Pawn, Saji in a strict manner.

"But Kaichou! Look at him! Kissing Kunou-san like that!"

"They're in a relationship. It's pretty normal if you ask me."

"Kusoooooh! Showing off his relationship like that! He's really the enemy of all man!"

Saji said angrily while chewing his handkerchief and looks at Issei with an envious look.

Sona on the other hand, pushed her glasses up slightly while looking at Issei.

"But you're right…he's facing against Riser who not only has a full set of servant, but his record in Rating Game is 8 wins and 2 losses. He also intentionally lost those 2 games on purpose for one of the households his family is close to…he shouldn't be that relax and a direct approach is simply the dumbest idea ever."

"And you're right Sona."

Sona turn her head to see Sirzechs standing close to her.

"Sirzechs-sama?"

"It's really dumb for someone to go directly against 15 Devils and 1 High-Class Devil who possesses a high regeneration abilities."

"Especially when he's a human."

Sona added.

"True. But what if Hyoudou Issei-kun could really do it?"

"What?"

"Rias told me what happened when she chose Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan to have a spar against him. She also told me that he sent 4 defeated Fallen Angels that were living in Kuoh Town to her."

"Well that's…"

"There is something special that the boy possesses…I want to know what it is. What makes him so special that the Leader of Kyoto Youkai Faction would leave her daughter in the hands of a human being?"

Sirzechs smiled and is eager to find out what Issei is capable of.

* * *

(In the School Gym)

Four girls are standing in the middle of the gymnasium, waiting for Kunou and Issei to show up.

A young black-haired woman with blue-green eyes, dressed in a navy blue QiPao with gold accent. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head.

Standing on her right are two very young girls with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon and they have blue eyes. They wear gym clothes and hold a chainsaw in their hands.

And lastly, on the young woman's left is another young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes dressed in a white haori with a red obi, under red happi. There's a wooden staff on her hand.

"…?"

The young black-haired woman wiped her forehead when she felt that she's actually sweating.

"Hey guys. Is it me or is this place getting hotter?"

The young woman asked her comrades.

"It is getting hotter…?"

Just when the blue-haired young girl was about to answer…

*BOOOOOM!*

A massive fireball suddenly burst into the gym through the front door, but exploded before it even reach them.

" " " "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" " " "

The force of the explosion was so strong that it sent the girls crashing out of the gym.

The gym was completely eradicated.

Lights started appearing on the girls' body. They're vanishing.

"**Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Rook and 3 Pawns, Retired."**

* * *

(At the School Field)

Issei and Kunou are currently walking casually into the enemy's trap. Issei knew that they were already surrounded by Riser's servants, but it doesn't matter.

They stopped at the centre of the field.

*Pa!*

Issei clapped his hands together.

*D-D-Dmmmm…*

The ground around him started to shake a little as the young man is releasing tremendous amount of aura.

*Bzzt! Krak! Krong!*

Dark clouds started to gather above them and Black Lightings are string down from the sky.

"…Lightning Dragon."

"Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

" " " " "!?" " " " "

The ones that were hiding in the bushes looked up when they heard a roar of a Dragon coming from above. All eyes widened and their body shook in fear on what's in front of them.

Descending from the sky is a huge Eastern Dragon made from the Black Lightning. Its length is about 15 meters long.

"Grrrrr…"

The Black Lightning Easter Dragon growl lowly as it wrapped its body around Issei and Kunou, guarding them.

"Come here, boy."

The Eastern Dragon closed his eyes and lowered his head slowly, allowing the brown-haired young man to touch him.

*Thiing–*

The Eastern Dragon suddenly opened his eyes when he received a message from its creator.

"Go get them."

"Grooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

Under Issei's command, the Eastern Dragon sent out a roar flew straight towards the bushes that were not too far away from them in high speed.

"!? We– "

*Wooooooooosh!*

Before the brown-haired young woman with knight's armour and a headband could say anything, the Eastern Dragon went through her, engulfing her whole.

"**Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Knight, Retired."**

"Karlamine!"

A young woman with a mask covering the right side of her face stood out from her covers when she saw her teammate "eaten" in front of her.

"You damn brat!"

She charged towards Issei. Wanting to punch him so badly.

*Click.*

*Wooooooooosh!*

With a snap of his fingers, the Eastern Dragon came down from the sky and taken its next victim.

"**Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Rook, Retired."**

"Isabela! We have to deal with that Dragon first!"

*Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom!*

A busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down to her back and matching eyes flew out immediately from her hiding spot and started bombarding the Eastern Dragon with her magic staff like sceptre.

Coming out after the busty woman is a young girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair were tied with blue ribbons in twin ponytail with large drill-like curls. She had a wings of fire on her back.

"A sibling in his peerage? Why would he do that?"

Issei asked that to himself when he saw and sensed (properly) the young girl.

One after another, more and more female Devils came out from their hiding spots.

The Queen and 2 Bishops were desperately trying to stop the Eastern Dragon while the remaining 1 Knight and 5 Pawns were aiming to defeat Issei and Kunou.

"Good. Everyone's out. This just makes it even easier."

*Pa.*

The brown-haired young man clapped his hands together again.

"Grrr–"

The Eastern Dragon suddenly loses its form and changed into a countless numbers of small black lightning balls.

"What the hell?"

All the female Devils looked around them to see the small lightning balls had completely surrounded them. Trapping them inside.

"I would advise you not move a single muscle of yours. If you move, these little guys will move as well."

"You damn human–"

*ZAAAAAAAAAP!*

When the Knight tightened her grip on her massive sword and was about to swing it at Issei, 5 of the lightning balls automatically flew straight at her. Shocking her.

The Knight soon fell onto the ground and lights covered her entire body.

"**Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Knight, Retired."**

"You–"

*ZAAAAAAAP!*

The busty woman and a woman wearing a kimono lifted her sceptre/hand and aimed at Issei. But before they could even fire their spells, they got zapped by those lightning balls first.

"**Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Queen and 1 Bishop, Retired."**

"…Haihh. Sometimes, people just don't listen."

Issei sighed and look towards the remaining girls.

"Please stay right there alright? My business is with Riser-san. Not you girls. If you choose to stand in my way, I will have no choice."

The girls simple kept on nodding their heads.

*Click.*

With a snap of his fingers, he removed the lightning balls that were surrounding the girls, allowing them to have some room to breathe a little and he turn towards the new school building.

"Kusanagi."

With his single word, a katana manifested on Issei's left hand. The aura around the young man increases once again.

*Shiin~*

The black blade ridge shines when he young man unsheathe it, revealing the glowing red-swirling pattern.

"W-What are you planning to do?!"

The young girl with drill-like blonde hair asked him with fears in her tone.

"I'm going to cut the school to flush Riser-san out."

*Sa! Sa! Sa! Sa! Sa! Sa! Sa!*

The next thing you know, Issei is continuously swinging that sword of his at the school building. Creating tones of razor winds heading towards the school building.

*Shiin! Shiin! Shiin! Shiin! Shiin! Shiin! Shiin!*

The razor winds went pass the school cleanly.

*Crak…Zh-Zh…Don! Don! Don!*

The new school building started falling apart after receiving the numerous numbers of slashes!

Less than a minute, both Issei and Kunou could see someone bursts out from the rubbles and flew straight at them in high speed.

"Curse you human!"

It's Riser! And…he's pissed.

He's heading straight at Issei with his left hand coated in fire.

*BAAM!*

His fist however, was easily caught by Issei once again.

"That's right! Show me everything you got, Riser-san!"

*Fuooooooooo!*

Issei flared out his inherited flames from the Fire Celestial Dragon on his right hand.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Riser quickly pulls his left hand just in time before his hand was burned severely.

"W-What kind of flame is that?! There's no way a mere fire can burn me!"

"Oh this? This is the Flame of Fire Celestial Dragon."

Issei showed his fire coated left arm to Riser.

"Tch! A flame that surpasses the Phenex Clan?! Impossible!"

"I'm just stating the facts here. Whether you believe it or not, is up to you."

*Fuoooooooooooo!*

Issei exerts even more of his power, thus releasing even more of his flames.

" " " "!?" " " "

Riser and his servants widened their eyes when they could not believe how much heat Issei is generating heat. The heat was so strong that it caused Riser to take a couple of steps away from him.

"M-My clothes?! They're melting!"

Riser was shock to see his clothes are melting away.

"Kyaaaaah! Mine's melting as well!"

The girls covered themselves up quickly.

It's not just their clothing, the environment around them were affected by the heat as well! The leaves on the trees and bushes were all dried up instantly and turned to ash. The barks dried up pretty quick as well. Cracks started forming on the school field.

Riser is desperately covering his lower half in front of Issei. He then saw Kunou which her clothes still remained fine.

"Why the hell isn't your clothes melting?!"

Kunou just smiled proudly and answered Riser honestly.

"Ara? I am Ise's mate. How could I call myself one, if I can't even withstand this kind of heat?"

Issei then asked Riser while looking at him with a small smile.

"So, Riser-san. Do you still wanna fight?"

"L-Like hell I can! I don't even have my clothes on! You've proven your point! You're strong! I resign this match! Now get me out of here!"

"**Riser Phenex-sama's Resign Confirmed. It is the victory of Kunou-sama and Hyoudou Issei-sama."**

Issei powered down immediately after hearing that announcement.

"Munyuu!*

The young man widened his eyes slightly when he felt the sensation of something soft on his back.

"We did it, Ise! We won the game!"

Kunou was hugging on to him happily.

"Yea. We did it, didn't we?"

"And you showed that how strong you really are! They won't make fun of you anymore!"

Issei turned around to face Kunou.

"You know I really don't mind what their thoughts about me are, right?"

Kunou frowned a little when she heard that.

"But that's– !"

*Chu.*

Kunou was about to protest, until something landed on her lips, and that caught her off guard.

It's Issei's lips.

The young man then looks at her while grinning.

"Come on, smile. We've won. No frowning, or they'll create more wrinkles on your head."

"Baka Ise."

Kunou said that with blushes on her cheeks.

"Heheheh."

Issei grins when he saw his mate's reaction.

* * *

**Just so you know, about Issei's Kusanagi, I based it on the Hyde's Sword called the Indulgence of Rending. It's from the game, Under Night In-Birth.**

* * *

**Please Read &amp; Review m(_ _)m**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Long Time No See~~~**

**Firstly, Sorry For Making You Guys Wait So Long For This Chapter.**

**I Had A New DISTRACTION Recently…It's LoL or LEAGUE OF LEGENDS.**

**I Recently Started Playing This Game. **

**Still New To Me. **

**This Is My Very 1****st**** Multi Player Online Games XP**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – **Speaking**

'… …' – **Thoughts**

"… …" – _**Spoke Mentally/Telepathically **_

**{… …} – Ddraig speaking**

* * *

(Issei &amp; Kunou's Room)

It's been a week since Issei fought with Riser. And with Riser resigning the match…due to his clothes being melted in front of Issei, Kunou and his servants. The marriage between him and Rias had been broken off just like that. Whether he like it or not.

"Zzz…Zzz…"

Issei is currently sleeping peacefully on his futon.

*Munyuu.*

His face soon landed on something soft, warm, and comfortable.

"Unn…Ise…"

"…?"

The young man opened his eyes drowsily when he heard the voice of his mate in a seductive tone. He then realised that his head is resting on Kunou's breasts. Her fox ears and tails had been revealed as well. And…she's not wearing anything.

"Uh…Kunou…you're naked…again."

"Don't move…it's cold."

Kunou mumbled sleepily in complaint, and hugged onto Issei even more.

"That's because you're sleeping without any clothes on."

Intending to wake her up, Issei gently poke on Kunou's cheek.

"Nrgh…"

At last, Kunou opened her eyes. She looked at Issei, blinking in surprise.

"It's cold."

Unfortunately, waking her up did not progress the conversation. Once again, Kunou cuddled up against Issei's body.

"Put some clothes on already."

"But you know how uncomfortable I feel when I sleep with clothes on."

"Fix that habit of yours. You're a princess of goodness sake. What if someone sees you like this?"

"I'll simply erase their memory. Only Ise can see me like this."

She snuggled her face onto his chest even more.

"Put some clothes on already. Aren't you're the one complaining about how cold it is?"

"I don't need clothes. Your body is warm enough."

"Geez…I really can't change your mind can't I?"

"Nope. You can't~ …Neh, Ise."

"Hm?"

"Since it's still early…Do you want to continue what we 'did' last night? We could go for a 'round 2'?"

Kunou said that in a seductive tone, causing young man had a small smile on his face when he heard that.

"Technically, this would be 'round 6'. You sure you can still go on?"

"I'm very sure…"

Kunou got on top of Issei and their faces started to get closer and closer.

*Chu.*

Their lips overlapped one another. Their tongues soon entangled one another. When they separate just so they can take in some air, their breathing patterns were in sync. A thread of saliva can be seen between their lips.

"Ise…"

Kunou's cheeks were red. Her emotional eyes were telling Issei to do more.

Issei slowly moved his warm hands from her shoulders, down to her back, and to her butt.

"…A-Ah."

Kunou couldn't help but let out a single seductive and lovely voice. His warm hands really warmed her cold body.

The moment Kunou let out that voice, it turned Issei on.

"Kyaah!"

The young man reacted without thinking, he span her around and pinned her on the floor. Kunou was shocked for a second, but she soon smiled.

"Looks like somebody's on fire."

"That's because someone doesn't want to put some pants on and let out such voice."

"I want more…Ise."

"And you'll get what you want."

And just when things were starting to get heated up…

*Knock. Knock. Knock.*

" "!?" "

Issei and Kunou snapped out from their world.

"Ise-san, Kunou-san. It's morning already."

'A-Asia?!'

Issei panicked a little when he saw Asia's silhouette through the shoji.

"Ise-san? Kunou-san? Are you still sleeping?"

"No, we're awake, A-chan. Can you please wait for us downstairs?"

"Okay."

The couple sighed in relief when they saw Asia leaving the scene. Kunou then stood up to pick up her kimono.

"Looks like we can't have that 'round 6' after all."

She said that in a slightly disappointed tone after she put on her kimono loosely.

"Don't worry. We can have that next time."

Issei said that while fixing his yukata.

"How about tonight?"

Kunou walked towards her lover and asked him that question.

"You know I can't refuse that."

The young man just smiled and wrapped his hands around her, pulling her towards him even closer and kissed Kunou softly on her forehead. The fox girl smiled happily and wrapped her hands around the brown-haired young man as well.

"Heheh. I love you, Ise."

"I love you too, Kunou."

* * *

(At Kuoh Academy – Occult Research Club)

It's lunch break, and Issei is currently relaxing in the clubroom with his mate, Kunou.

"Hmm…I believe this is…checkmate?"

Issei placed his Black Queen close the cornered White King.

"Oh man! Not again?!"

Oh yea. Issei's currently playing chess game with Riser.

Ever since he lost to Issei on that match, Riser seemed to show a lot more respect to Issei, who he once looked down on. Riser would sometime even come to the Human World just so he can play a chess game with Issei. And to his surprise, Issei's quite a good player in it. Even better than the previous player Riser had ever played with in the Underworld.

"Man. You really are good in chess game."

*Clack.*

When Riser said that, Rias entered the room along with her peerage.

"Ise? Kunou? You guys are early today… …Riser? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Rias. Nothing much. I just came to the Human World to enjoy a chess game with Hyoudou Issei."

Riser said that nonchalantly.

"…And?"

"He won the game. He's pretty good. Got me cornered."

"Not at all Riser-san. You had me cornered as well."

Rias and her peerage widened their eyes a little.

"You won the chess game against Riser?"

"Hahaha. I barely won though."

"Heh. You don't have to be that humble, Hyoudou Issei. It's your win. Be proud of that."

"R-Right."

Issei rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"? Oh dear. Look at the time. I should return to the Underworld for now. Oh, and Hyoudou Issei…"

"Yes?"

"I look forward having another game with you."

"Anytime Riser-san."

Both Issei and Riser smirked at each other while the latter one soon stood up and teleported back to the Underworld."

*Clack*

Everyone turn to look at the door once again when the sound of it being opened was heard.

This time, the people who entered the room were none other than Sona and her peerage.

"Sona? What brings you here?"

Rias asked her friend with any eyebrow raised.

"…Hello, Rias. I'm come here today to officially meet Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"Eh?"

Sona then turned towards Issei and Kunou, and bowed her head slightly as she greets them.

"Nice to meet you. We've met before, but I never got the chance to introduce myself. My name is Sona Sitri, the next heiress of the Sitri Clan and 3rd Year Student. But in the school please call me Souna Shitori. I am also the President of the Student Council."

After Sona's introduction, her servants all stepped forwards and introduced themselves as well.

A young bespectacled woman with long straight black that extended all the way to her knees with split bangs. Her glasses were blue in colour and was semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"I'm Shinra Tsubaki. 3rd Year Student. Vice-President of the Student Council. Sona Kaichou's Queen."

Then, a slim girl with long brown hair that ends with two short braids and matching eyes. She wears a blue headband.

"My name is Kusaka Reya. 2nd Year Student. Nice to meet you." She spoke softly and her voice was very gentle.

Next was a young woman with white hairand blue-green eyes.

"I'm Hanakai Momo. 2nd Year Student. I'm Kaichou's Bishop I hope we can get along."

A girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features a swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top.

"Hi~ I'm Kaichou's Knight. My name is Meguri Tomoe. 2nd Year Student. I hope we can all get along~" She spoke cheerfully.

A tall girl with blue shoulder-length hair and matching blue eyes.

"Hello. I'm Yura Tsubasa. Kaichou's Rook. I look forward working with you guys."

Then, a short petite girl with twin brown ponytails and green eyes introduced herself.

"My name is Nimura Ruruko. I'm Kaichou's Pawn too. 1st Year Student. Let's get along."

The last person that was supposed to introduce himself was Saji but…

"… … …"

He's not doing it. He's basically having some problems with Issei.

Issei and Kunou went with the flow and greeted Sona and her peerage as well.

"Yo. My name is Hyoudou Issei, 2nd Year Student. Please to meet your acquaintances."

"Hello. My name is Kunou, 2nd Year Student. Please to meet you all. I hope that we'll get along very well from now on."

"…Saji. Introduce yourself."

Sona looked towards her Pawn and ordered the latter one.

"…Saji Genshirou. 2nd Year Student. Secretary of Student Council. Pawn of Sona Sitri."

Saji gave his introduction, while bowing his head slightly.

"Please to meet you, Saji."

Issei offered Saji a handshake. But Saji folded his hands and looked at Issei in an uninterested expression.

"Hmph. There's no way I would shake my hand with the enemy of all man in this school."

Issei tilted his head slightly.

"…Enemy of all men in Kuoh Academy? Did I do anything wrong that offended you guys?"

Issei's question caused Saji's body to start shiver in fear.

"Y-You dating a hot gal like Kunou-san is what made you our enemy!"

"Seriously? You guys labelled me as the enemy just because I'm with Kunou? How shallow are you guys?"

"S-S-Shallow?! You asking for a fight, dude?! Bring it! I've consumed 4 pieces of Pawns! I won't lose to someone like you!"

"Saji. Stop it. Did you forget that Hyoudou Issei-kun singlehandedly defeated Riser Phenex and his peerage? You're nowhere near his level right now."

"B-But Kaichou!"

"I decided to come here today to ask Hyoudou Issei-kin one thing."

Issei tilted his head again.

"What is it Sitri-senpai?"

"Hyoudou Issei-kun. Would you like to join my peerage?"

" " " " " " "!?" " " " " " "

Everyone was surprised by Sona's proposal.

"K-K-Kaichou?! Y-Y-You want Hyoudou-kun to join our side?!"

Saji was deeply shocked by his master's words.

Issei smiled a little and answered it without any second thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Sitri-senpai. But I won't be joining your peerage."

"…I see…May I ask why?"

"I'm satisfied with my current life. Being with Kunou is simply enough for me already."

Issei's plain simple answer caused Kunou to blush slightly, but it the young woman very happy for hearing that.

Upon hearing Issei's answer, Sona couldn't help but put on small smile and nodded her head.

"I see. I understood. But make sure you two don't do anything lewd in the school. They're prohibited."

" "Understood, Sitri-senpai." "

"You guys can call me Sona when it's just us."

"Hai, Sona. You can call me Kunou."

"You can call me Ise. But for me to call you Sona…that's s bit too much for me. Will Sona-san be fine?"

"…Sure. I'm okay with that, Ise-kun."

"Thank you, Sona-sa– !?"

Issei stopped his speaking and looked towards the wall behind him…No. he's looking be yond that.

*Shiin~*

His pupils have changed from the usual brown to red and have developed three tomoe in both eyes. Looks like he has activated his Heaven's Eyes.

"… … …"

"Ise. What's wrong?"

Kunou asked. Her senses weren't as keen as Issei's.

"Exorcists, 2 of them. Outside the gate of Kuoh Academy."

" " " " " " " "!?" " " " " " " "

The Devils were surprised by Issei's statement.

"Kunou. Can you excuse me a little?"

Issei sought permission from his mate and with a single nod from Kunou's head, Issei disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Where did he go?"

Rias asked Kunou curiously.

"He's heading to investigate the Exorcists."

"I didn't see him exiting the clubroom at all! Is that teleportation?"

"Yes. That's one of Ise's techniques. He call it "The Flying Thunder God Technique"."

"Flying Thunder God Technique?"

"Yes. To activate that technique, Ise places special seal to mark an intended destination. After it's done, Ise can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transport him to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or other surrounding feature."

"….Impressive. So you're saying that Ise-kun has the ability to teleport to another location in a blink of an eye without activating any Magic Seals."

"Is he even Human?"

Both Sona and Rias said that with a little disbelieve tone.

"Heheh. That's a question I've been asking myself even until today."

* * *

(At Issei and Kunou's House – Issei and Kunou's Room)

It's evening, and Kunou is currently looking out the window, waiting for her love one to come home.

"… … …"

Resting close to her was Issei and her "pet", Kinto'un. Kinto'un has grown so much over the past years. It can now carry up to 2 Adults and 2 Children!

"I'm home."

Kunou turned around to see Issei standing in their room.

"You're back. Took you long enough."

Kunou happily hugged onto the brown-haired young man. Kinto'un also flew towards the young man, allowing the latter one to pat it.

"So, what did you find?"

"Well, I found out that they're currently living at the abandoned church, and I overheard that they're planning to negotiate with Rias-san, who has this town as her territory."

"I see…I'll give Rias a call and let her know."

Just when Kunou picked her phone up and about to make the call, Issei stopped her.

"No need for that, I already called and informed her."

Kunou froze at there for a moment.

"…Kunou? You there?"

Issei waved his hand in front of her face curiously. Her loose bangs overshadowed her eyes.

"Ise…"

"Yes?"

It was then Issei felt a shiver down his spine. Because when Kunou lifted her head to look at Issei, her eyes were so narrowed that it's as if she's closing her eyes and her freezing smile is currently making Issei shivering even more.

"Uh…Kunou? Did I do anything wrong?"

"Hmm…Let's see. How about you tell me when and how did you get Rias's phone no.? There will be no sleep for you until you explain the whole thing to me."

"…Yes ma'am."

* * *

(At the Occult Research Club)

The next day after school.

Issei, Kunou, and the members of Gremory group, were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Rias with Akeno and the two "guests" were sitting. The others were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Ever since the Exorcists came to the club room, the Devils couldn't stop but feel something dangerous about them. Rias and Akeno were talking to them with a serious face. But for some reason, Kiba was glaring at them grudgingly. He looked as if he was about to go slashing at them any moment. Under the atmosphere, the first one to talk was a beautiful young woman around Issei's age with long light brown hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied into twin tails, each held with blue scrunchies.

"Good days to you all. I'm Shidou Irina and this is my partner, Xenovia. I am glad that we can have this conversation."

"So what brings you two to my territory?"

"…To be honest, the Holy Swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Hearing that, Kunou whispered at Asia,

"…Excalibur itself doesn't exist anymore right?"

"Yea. I believe that Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

Asia answered.

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue-hair and green mesh, Xenovia seemed to overhear Kunou and Issei's conversation and decided to butt in. She got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to the group. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

*CHILLS.*

The moment the Devils looked at it, they all felt something really cold running through their body. Fear. Shiver. Awe.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

Then this Excalibur wasn't a real one, but a new one that was made afterwards.

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 Holy Swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

Xenovia then put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth.

Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive and changed its shape right in front of everyone and turned into a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said it with pride. I could feel fear due to that Excalibur as well. That was also really dangerous to us devils.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are Devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the Devils here."

'…Shidou Irina sure said confidently. She probably had the confidence that she absolutely would not lose to Rias-san and the others…!?'

Asia thought about for a moment until she sensed something malice that's close to her…It was Kiba. He was glaring at the Excaliburs and the two women with a scary face that he had never seen before.

'Does Kiba hold a grudge against the Church or something? He's releasing a lot of killing intents and hatred.'

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Rias continued to talk with the same attitude.

Xenovia answered.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Rias put her hand on her forehead and took a breath after hearing that.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Rias widened her eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The Holy Swords were taken by the Fallen Angel Organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the Fallen Angels when it comes to stealing them. For the Devils working at the top, Holy Swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Rias also smirked at the name.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Xenovia said that.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any Devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those Fallen Angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

There were chills within Rias's eyes. Looks like she was quite pissed. Well…why won't she? An enemy comes all the way to her territory and then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive us if we formed an alliance with the Fallen Angels. Rias's pride as a High Class Devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust Devils and Fallen Angels. We were ordered as "If the Holy Swords are taken away from God's side then the Devils would also be happy right? The Fallen Angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Fallen Angel, Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Rias's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen Angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory House. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Rias softened her expression and took a breath.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answered Buchou's question,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the Fallen Angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Rias said it with an amazed voice. But Shidou Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the Fallen Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen Angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Rias's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

"…"

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Shidou Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Rias's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Shidou Irina also apologised with her hand. They didn't try to accept Rias's offer, and the two of them tried to leave.

Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in just now I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Xenovia said.

Asia's remained calm when she was called "Witch". But Issei on the other hand, his body shook after hearing that.

Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored "Witch"? The former Holy Maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal Devils and Fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a Devil."

"… … …"

Asia didn't say anything but remained quiet.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy Maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia's hair overshadowed her eyes.

"But to become a Devil. The one who was called a "Holy Maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

"W-Wai–"

Issei tried to stop Xenovia but he was first stopped by Kunou.

Asia replied to that question with a low voice,

"…So what if "I" believed in it for "my" whole life?"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so? Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

The moment Asia heard that, she…grinned?!

"Am "I" the one who is actually sinful?"

"What?"

Xenovia was confused by Asia's expression and question.

"It may be "my" fault for healing a Devil, but whose fault it is to let a Devil come crawling close to a Church? It's you guys. Did you guys also cut down the person who let the Devil come close to the Church as well? Because I think they too are sinful."

"Y-You!"

Xenovia swung her Excalibur Destruction down at Asia to eliminate her.

"Asia!"

Rias panicked when Xenovia brought her sword down at Asia.

*Thud!*

But, what surprised everyone except Kunou was that Asia grabbed Xenovia's hand last minute, twisted it to Xenovia's back and pinned her onto the ground. Xenovia's sword fell onto ground.

"I'm not done talking."

"Kh! Who…Who are you?!"

Xenovia was in pain as Asia was holding her down and still not letting Xenovia's hand go.

"Now, if I may add, "I" didn't even know I was healing a Devil."

"Xenovia!"

Irina tried to help her partner, but was warned by Asia.

"I would like you to stay where you are, Shidou irina-san. If you care for your partner's right arm, I recommend you to not move a single muscle."

"Who are you?!"

Xenovia demanded to know once again.

"A-Asia? What's gotten into you?"

Asia looked towards Rias when her name was called out.

"Ara. Rias-san. You still haven't figure out who I really am?"

"Huh?"

Asia smirked at Rias's reaction.

*Poof!*

Smoke appeared around Asia, and what appeared before everyone was none other than…Issei?!

"Ise?!"

Rias was really surprised by the sudden transformation. Everyone then turned towards the other "Issei" standing next to Kunou.

*Poof.*

"… … …"

The other "Issei" had transformed into a nervous Asia…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

"What's going on?!"

Xenovia still on the ground asked in a confused tone.

"It's simple. Asia didn't really want to get in contact with you Churches and I decided to help her. I casted a little Appearance Change Spell on her and let myself became her. Now, back to our previous conversation. Did you know that not even a single person helped Asia when she needed help?"

"...Do you think the "Holy Maiden" needed friends?! What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy Maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others! She could have continued to live with the love from God! So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy Maiden" from the beginning! Now let me go!"

"Haihh. You Churches sure are hard-headed. You people took other people without their approval and used them like tools. Is this in your God's teaching as well? Asia is a very kind and sweet girl. If you people and the God can't see it, then you're all nothing but a bunch of fools."

"H-How dare you speak of God that way! Just what are you to that "Witch"?!"

"I am Asia's family and friend. Let me put it this way, if you Churches dare to touch Asia, I'll crush you."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at Issei's provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church?! Something big coming out from a single human?!"

"Well, that single human is currently pinning a well-trained Exorcist on the ground. So you know that I'm not joking."

"Just who are you?!"

"Hyoudou Issei. A mere Human."

"Tch. Let go of me! You got lucky when I was caught off guard! I'll take you own right away!"

"A match? You're on."

Just when Issei let Xenovia go, Kiba stood in front of him.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent as well."

Kiba was carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of Demonic Swords appeared in the club room.

"…About that. I have a word with you?"

Issei walked towards Kiba calmly.

"What do you want, Ise– !?"

Kiba widened his eyes in shocked when he saw Issei's red eyes with three tomoe in both eyes started spinning.

"Khh…Ise…-kun."

Kiba soon felt weak, sleepy and before he could even say anything, he lost his consciousness. Issei lent his shoulder to support the unconscious Knight. The Demonic Swords around the room vanished as well.

"Ise? What did you do to Yuuto?!"

Rias rushed towards worriedly Kiba to check his condition.

"Don't worry. I just put him to sleep. I can't let him fight. Not with his current condition."

Issei turned to look at the two Exorcists.

"Now. Are we gonna stand here all days or are we gonna fight?"

Xenovia narrowed her eyes and picked her sword up.

"Bring it."

* * *

(Outside the Occult Research Club)

Barriers has been set up by both Kunou and Akeno. This is to prevent detection by other people.

"Ise. Even though this is a spar, please be careful about their Excaliburs."

Kunou kindly reminded Issei.

"Yep. Got it Kunou, thanks."

Issei got into his battle stance with both his palms facing Xenovia and Irina. He pulled his right palm and right foot back while his left palm and left foot remained still.

Both Xenovia and Irina brought out their Excaliburs as well.

"Is he seriously going to take on both of us?"

"I don't know, Xenovia. But he doesn't look like he's bluffing at all."

Kunou stood between Issei and the two Exorcists.

"I will be the referee in this match. If anything goes wrong, I'll butt in."

She then took a step back, meaning the match has begun.

*Woooosh!*

" "!?" "

In an instant, Issei appeared in front of Xenovia and Irina. The young man thrusted both his palms at the girls face.

But Xenovia and Irina bent back just in time for the palms to miss their strike. Both Exorcists quickly back flipped to keep a distance from Issei.

"Did I caught you by surprised again?"

Issei said that jokingly.

"Don't get so brash just because you had the first move!"

Xenovia rushed forward while holding her Excalibur Destruction. Issei remained where he stands.

"Come! Show me the power of your Excalibur Destruction!"

The young man happily let Xenovia to make the strike.

*DON!*

The ground trembled a little and a crater was created. Dusts were created as well, blocking everyone's visual.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-senpai!"

Others except Kunou were surprised for seeing Issei taking the strike without doing anything.

"!?"

Xenovia widened her eyes when she saw the young man who took her blow head on was completely fine, unharmed?!

"Wha–"

*Pa!*

Before she could even say anything, Issei sent his left palm into Xenovia's stomach, sending her out from the crater.

"Guhah!"

When the dusts were cleared, what appeared in the crater is Issei with his body giving out a red glow.

Everyone was surprised by it.

"I-Is that Touki?!" Kunou. What is this?! Does Ise has the ability to use Senjutsu?!"

Rias was really surprised and sought answers from Kunou who's standing next to her.

"Yep. Ise has the ability to use Senjutsu and he's currently using Touki."

" " " " " "!?" " " " " " "

Upon hearing Kunou's proud and happy reply, everyone's eyes widened a lot more. But Koneko started to shiver in fear.

Issei grinned at the two shocked Exorcists.

"I've gotten a little serious now. Give me everything you two got, your next move will be your last."

" "… … …" "

Both Irina and Xenovia now shows a little nervous expression. Both of them looked at each other for a while and nodded their heads at the same time.

*Woosh!*

Without further waiting, both of them charged towards Issei.

Seeing their reaction, the brown-haired young man grinned further more.

Irina used her Excalibur Mimic in katana form to deliver a combo of hits at Issei. Issei however easily dodged the attacks with simple parries. On the other hand, Issei daringly took every attack that Xenovia threw at him. The attack made by the Excalibur Destruction however could not do any damage to him, since it's stopped by Issei's Touki.

"Since you two are already within my range, I'll end this match right away."

" "!?" "

Irina and Xenovia widened their eyes slightly, not knowing what Issei meant.

"…Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms."

At his words, an Eight Trigram Circle appeared underneath Issei, Xenovia and Irina. Revealing that all three of them are in the within that circle.

"2 Hits."

*Pa! Pa!*

Issei's palms hit both girls at the same time.

"4 Hits."

*Pa! Pa!*

"8 Hits."

*Pa! Pa! Pa! Pa!*

At each set of strikes that Issei delivers is done at an exponentially increasing pace and strength. The attack not only disables both Irina and Xenovia, but also knocks them back with every set of strikes.

"16 Hit!"

*Pa! Pa! Pa! Pa! Pa! Pa! Pa! Pa!*

"Kyaaaah!

"Guaaaaah!"

Both Irina and Xenovia was really sent flying after Issei finished delivering all 16 hits at the girls.

Kunou walked towards the girls who were currently lying on the ground, not able to move a muscle.

"The match is over. Winner, Ise."

"You two alright?"

Kunou walked towards the two of them and offered them a hand.

"…God, my whole body hurts."

Xenovia complained.

"Sorry about that. But Ise did hold back when he delivered that attack."

"You call that holding back?"

"I'm sorry Shidou Irina-san. But what Ise really did. He cancelled his Touki when he used that technique. In fact, that wasn't even his full version."

"Full version?"

Both Irina and Xenovia tilted their heads slightly at the same direction and had questions mark on their head.

Kunou just smiled a little and answered them,

"Yea. The full version of Ise's techniques was to deliver a total number of 64 hits to his opponent."

"6-6-64 Hits?!"

Irina was shocked when she heard that.

"But just now…it was only 16 hits."

"That's right. He reduced that on purpose so that it won't damage to you two too much."

"That's…very nice of him…"

Xenovia said that when she turned her head to look at Ise who is fixing the damages that was caused by the match.

"…I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why are you guys with the Devils? I mean, for Humans to be with Devils."

"It's a bit complicated. You can say that the reason we're with them at first was to maintain a friendly relation between their side and ours."

"Your side?"

"Yes. I'm not a human."

" "What?" "

Seeing their confused expression once again, Kunou couldn't help but chuckled a little. She then revealed her true form in front of them. With her fox ears and tails coming out.

"I'm actually a Fox Youkai, and the next heiress of the Kyoto Youkai Faction. Please to meet you two."

Kunou said that with a warm smile.

" "… … …" "

Both Xenovia and Irina remained quiet for a moment, processing the information they just received.

"S-So you're a Youkai…A-And Hyoudou Issei is on your side because…"

"He's on my side because he's my fiancée and my guardian."

Kunou answered Irina's question with a bright smile.

"O-Okay…"

* * *

(In the Occult Research Clubroom)

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

A couple of minutes after Xenovia and Irina have left, Issei finally decided to wake Kiba up. And the moment he woke the Knight of Gremory up…the latter one wanted to leave the clubroom.

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the Knight of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my Demonic Swords…"

After saying that Kiba disappeared.

"Yuuto…Why…?"

Rias was really sad.

'…Senpai? Holy Swords? And now, comrades? What are the connections here?'

Issei thought about it for a moment and decided to ask directly.

"Rias-san. Can you please tell me Kiba's past? Why is he so eager in destroying the Holy Swords?"

Rias was surprised by Issei's question. She first hesitated, but finally decided to answer the young man.

"…Yuuto is a survivor of a Holy Sword Project."

"Holy Sword Project?"

Rias nodded at his words.

"Yes."

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the Holy Sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

"Holy Swords are the ultimate weapons against Devils. If we, the Devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy. Even though there are numerous Holy Swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a Holy Weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But Holy Swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Yea. I heard of it."

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the Holy Sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the Holy Swords?"

Rias shook her head at Issei's question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the Holy Swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either… …Then, the people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the Holy Swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

"Dispose? You don't mean..."

Rias's eyes changed because she also felt discomfort.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the Holy Swords…"

" " "!?" " "

Issei, Kunou and Asia were surprised by Rias's words.

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Asia. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us Devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Rias said it with sad eyes.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a Devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for Holy Swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a Devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for Holy Swords. But…that boy couldn't forget about it. The Holy Swords. Those who were involved with the Holy Swords. And the people of the Church…"

Rias then made a big sigh.

"Anyway, I'm afraid that he might do something stupid. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the Holy Swords."

"… … …"

Issei remained quiet. It looks like he's thinking about something.

"Ise?"

Kunou moved closer slightly to check on Issei.

"…Thanks for the information, Rias-san. Kunou and I will be living for now. Can I leave Asia in your care for now?"

Rias raised her eyebrow slightly but nodded her head.

"Yes. I'll send her home after finishing the Devils' work."

"Alright. Thank you."

With that, Ise took Kunou's hand and both of them exited the clubroom.

* * *

(Kuoh Academy – Rooftop)

Issei is looking at the view of Kuoh Town while the sun slowly sets down. Kunou is standing close to him.

"…You're planning to find and help Kiba-kun right?"

"Heh. I really can't hide anything from you."

Issei smirked and look at Kunou directly.

"Yea. I am planning to help Kiba."

"Heheh. I've been living with you so long. I can pretty much figure out what's in your mind...So how are we supposed to help Kiba-kun?"

"I'm planning to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the Holy Sword Excaliburs."

* * *

**Please Kindly Read &amp; Review m(_ _)m**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back! **

**Sorry it took so long. College works had made me very busy lately. And...I know I'm suppose to post the next chapter of True Crimson Dragon Emperor...But my GUT was telling me to finish this chapter first...So...A 1000 Apologies for those who were looking forward in the new Chapter of the True Crimson Dragon Emperor. **

**m(_ _)m "Please Forgive Me." **

**About the Previous Chapter Where I said Issei "blocked" the Excalibur Destruction with Touki, is because I thought that maybe the "Thickness" of Touki can prevent the Excalibur from cutting/touching Issei's body. Is that theory good enough? ._.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – **Speaking**

'… …' – **Thoughts**

"… …" – _**Spoke Mentally/Telepathically **_

**{… …} – Ddraig speaking**

* * *

(In Kuoh Town)

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the Fallen Angels even if they have to destroy them. So in a way, we have the same aim then."

"So what's left is to see if those two will listen to our words?"

"Yep."

Issei and Kunou are currently heading towards the location of the Exorcists. Being an expert in Senjutsu is a great help for Issei since he could track both Irina and Xenovia down easily.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

After 20 minutes of walking in the town, the couple stood in front of…two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road.

"…Wow. They're really standing out."

Issei said that, while doing his best to not laugh out loud.

"Ise. That's rude."

"Sorry…I couldn't help it…Pff…"

Kunou tried to stop Issei but failed. The young man is still covering his mouth to suppress his laugh.

The people on the other hand, were walking past Xenovia and Irina while giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

*Grouuuuuuu~*

Then the couple heard the sound of their stomachs rumble even though they were a distance away from them. Both Xenovia and Irina then dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two of them started arguing again.

Seeing their actions, Issei couldn't help but laugh even more. Kunou on the other hand looked at the two Exorcists at a complicated expression.

"…They didn't seem like the girls I had met in the clubroom just yesterday."

Kunou said that to herself.

* * *

(In a Restaurant)

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Both Irina and Xenovia were busy. Well, busy filling their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant.

"You lived here before, Shidou Irina-san?"

Kunou asked.

"Yep! But I went to England with my family when I was little."

The moment they saw Issei and Kunou, they looked at the two of them with hungry eyes.

When Kunou asked whether or not they wanted to join them for a lunch, they said "Okay" straight away.

"Phew. I'm full."

That was what Xenovia said.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these people."

Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?"

"Right. Down to the business. Just to confirm one thing, you two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs."

Both of them looked surprised at what Issei just said. They were also looking at each other.

After a short pause, Xenovia opened her mouth.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our High-Ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure?"

Irina raised an objection. Well that's a normal response.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30% chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The High-Ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Human. The High-Ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Human."

"I never thought that I would meet someone like him in a distant country. If you have the power to…play with us like that, then perhaps you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Xenovia said joyfully.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Humans… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Hyoudou Issei. Let me ask you one thing. Do you believe you have the chance to defeat Kokabiel?"

"There's a chance."

After hearing Issei's asnwer, Irina became silent for a moment, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

Issei got his phone out and called Kiba.

"…I understand the situation."

Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh. They've called Kiba to the family restaurant.

When Issei said that, he's with Xenovia and Irina, he came here without any complaint.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other.

"Hey, hey. Let's not fight before the co-operation strategy."

Issei came between the two of them.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy Sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Certainly killing them is cruel. It's too cruel. I think that it's an inhuman act for those who believe in God. Even Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke,

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

"On the Fallen Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

"…If I go after Fallen Angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the colour of a new determination. Just knowing his target was a big step for him.

Xenovia then took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave them her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. This will be my number."

Issei wrote down his and gave it to Xenovia.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Hyoudou Issei."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well!"

Irina thanked Issei while giving him a wink.

"…Ise-kun. Why did you do this?"

After confirming that they've left the restaurant, Kiba asked Issei quietly.

"Well, you and I are friends. I won't stand around and watch my friend get blinded by rage and hatred and get himself killed."

"…If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Rias-san would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself might cause trouble to Rias-san as well. But it's better than you becoming an "Exiled", right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Kiba looked dissatisfied for a moment, but took in a deep breath.

"Haihh…Alright. I'll follow your wish for now."

"Hehehe. Alright then. Come on, let's head back home."

"Huh?"

Kiba tilted his head slightly.

"You don't have a place to stay for now, right? Come with us. We have plenty of free rooms at our place. Don't worry. I won't let Asia found out that you're with us."

"Uh…O-Okay."

* * *

(At Issei and Kunou's House – Issei and Kunou's Room)

It's full moon tonight. Issei's currently sitting in a Burmese position, facing the opened shoji which shows the view of the night Kuoh Town. His eyes however are closed.

"… …"

Kunou is quietly sitting next to him, waiting for the young man to open his eyes which he did after a minute or so.

"So, did you find him?"

"Yea. I sensed a life force located at an abandoned building at the outer part of the town. I pretty sure it's the guy called Balba. But…I can't seem to find Kokabiel at all."

"…That sure is troublesome."

"Never mind about that for now. I'll inform Xenovia and Shidou-san."

"I'll go tell Kiba-kun."

"Try not to wake Asia up."

"Yes, dear~"

Kunou exited the room silently yet swiftly.

* * *

(At An Abandoned Building)

Issei, Kunou and Kiba were the first to arrive at the entrance of the building. It seems like it would take some time for both Xenovia and Irina to arrive at their current location.

"Looks like he already know that we're standing outside the building."

Issei said that calmly while looking at their surroundings. There's hidden cameras on every corner.

"Ise-kun. Is he on the run?"

"No. He's definitely still in there."

"But why won't he run?"

Kunou asked.

"I don't kno– !?"

Issei widened his eyes suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"It…It can't be…"

"What's wrong, Ise?"

"Kunou. Don't tell me you haven't sensed "his" presence yet."

Hearing Issei's unbelief yet disgusted tone, Kunou heightened her senses.

"…!?"

It seems like whatever both Issei and Kunou have sensed, had lead them to have disturbed expressions.

"Ise-kun, Kunou-san. What's wrong?!"

Not knowing what's happening, Kiba asked the couple worriedly and desperately.

* * *

(In the Abandoned Building)

"Tch. Looks like someone found out about my secret base already."

A bespectacled elderly man with grey hair and moustache is currently looking at multiple screens where they're all showing the image of Issei, Kunou and Kiba.

"But never mind, "he" should be waking up by now."

The bespectacled elder turned around to look at a capsule filled with green liquid, and there seems to be someone lying inside the capsule. Inside the capsule is a young man with short white hair…Freed Zelzan.

*Kachi.*

*Glug. Glug. Glug. Glug.*

*Psssssssssssssssh~*

The elderly man pressed a button on the capsule, causing the green liquid to be drained away and the capsule to pop open.

"Come on now, Freed. You have guests just outside the base, wakie, wakie."

The moment the elderly man said that, Freed opened his red eyes and fell forward. But his hands were in time to prevent his face from touching the ground first.

"Good. You're awake."

The elderly man grinned mischievously while walking away from Freed to pick up a clothes close by.

"Ughhh…Old man…Balba? Where…am I? My head hurts…"

Freed stood up and shook his head while still dripping wet.

"You're at my base."

The elderly man, Balba threw a towel at Freed, allowing the latter one to wipe himself.

"What happened to me?"

"You don't remember? We found you in the abandoned church. Looking all dried up."

Freed widened his eyes when he remembered how he actually "died".

"Wasn't I supposed to be dead?"

"You were…or you could say your condition was at death's door. Do you know how long you were kept in that capsule?"

"No."

"Very very long. I must say that I'm impressed you're not totally dead after being in that condition. You're like a cockroach. "

"Thanks…I think."

"Gear up. We have guests waiting for us just outside the base."

Freed looked at the screens and widened his eyes when he saw two familiar faces. At that moment, his anger went through the roof.

"That bitch!"

"Oh? You know them?"

'That bitch is the reason why I was left in that mummified condition! I'll kill her!"

"Heheheh. Going for the kill, at the moment you just woke up? Good. You can use those for doing the job."

Balba pointed at three briefcases which were placed on top of the table not far from them.

After putting his clerical clothing on, Freed walked towards the table and opened those briefcases.

"!? T-These are–"

"They're Excalibur Fragments, which were stolen by Kokabiel."

""Kokabiel? As in the Cadre-Class Fallen Angel?"

"That's right. He is your boss, and he told me to let you use the Excalibur Fragments when you're all fixed."

"Kukuku. I think I already like this new boss of mine…But can I really use these?"

"Yes, you can. I've upgraded your body when you're still in the capsule. Thus, allowing you to have the ability to use Excalibur Fragments."

"Then…it's show time!"

Freed showed a disturbed smile as he grab onto the Excaliburs in the briefcases.

* * *

(Outside The Abandoned Building)

"Tch. He's back."

Issei said that in an irritated tone.

"Who? Who is back?!"

Kiba asked.

"Freed. He's some Strayed Exorcists that killed our comrades and tried to assault Asia before. Kunou and I put him to rest quite some time ago. I guess they somehow manage to recover him."

"…Is he strong?"

"Not at all. Where are Xenovia and Shidou Irina anyway? What's taking them so long?"

"Should we enter the building first?"

Kunou suggested.

"They told us to wait for them to arri– ! Kiba! Incoming from above!"

At Issei's warning, Kiba looked up to see someone jumped down from the roof.

"Yahoooooooo!"

The person coming down was none other than the psychotic priest, Freed. He had a sword above his head.

*KaChinnn!*

Kiba created his Demonic Sword just in time to blocked Freed's slash.

"Thanks for the warning, Ise-kun. I was getting a chills at that moment as well."

Peh. Who the hell are you, pretty face?"

"I'm the one who will destroy both you and that Holy Sword you're holding!"

*Khiin!*

"Ohhhhhhh. So much anger. I like that face of yours."

*Khiin!* *Khiin!* *Khiin!* *Khiin!* *Khiin!*

Kiba and Freed started clashing against each other.

"Holy Eraser! Devour the Holy Energy!"

The blade of Kiba's sword started turning dark and dark energy like tentacles lashed out from the sword and entangled themselves onto Freed's Holy Sword.

Standing at the side and not interrupting, Issei silently observed their fights.

"A Demonic Sword that devours Holy Aura. That's good thinking, but…"

*Pshiiiin!*

The darkness tentacles were perished easily by the Holy Aura of Freed's Excalibur.

"Oops. Sorry. But that's not going to work! Kukukukukuku!"

"Chi! I was just testing your sword. I had to see it if it's real. And now…I won't hesitate to break both you and your sword!"

Kiba rushed in quickly. He created another Demonic Sword and decided to dual wield them.

"Goodness! So it's not only the Holy Eraser, I see! Having multiple Demonic Swords. Are you the Possessor of the Sacred Gear, Sword Birth?! Wow! You are guilty of having such a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. He acted like a crazy battle freak.

"Kukuku. You may have the ability to create Demonic Swords, but…normal Demonic Swords can't put up a challenge against…"

*KaChin!*

Both of Kiba's Demonic Swords broke after making a sound of a crack.

"…my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the Demonic Swords in a single swing.

"In terms of speed, he's on par with Kiba-kun."

"That's right. It must be the Excalibur he's holding."

Still not butting in, the couple continued to observe their enemy. Overhearing what Kunou and Issei were discussing, Freed answered them happily.

"That's right! My Excalibur is Excalibur Rapidly! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

*KaChin!*

"… …Kiba! Do you need my help?"

Issei offered the Knight a hand, yet…

"I can still go on!"

Kiba declined Issei's support. But the young man won't blame the Knight.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur-chan is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped Kiba tried to block him by making the Demonic Swords appear around the area. But…

*KaChin!*

The Holy Sword, which was covered in gold aura, broke Kiba's swords in a single blow. Freed then did his second strike without any moment to spare.

*Swoosh!*

"!"

A strong force suddenly hit Freed, pushing the priest back and away from Kiba.

"That's enough. I'm stepping in, Kiba. Whether you like it or not."

"Tch. Don't get in my way– !?"

Kiba stopped when he felt a surge of aura flowed forth from his body, and this happened the moment issei placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Do it."

"Heh. I don't need you to tell me that! Sword Birth!"

Kiba smiled and thrust his sword into the ground.

*Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don!*

Blades of Demonic Swords started coming out from the ground and were heading towards Freed.

"Ara? So many blades?! I ain't gonna fall for that!"

Freed got up and tried to escape but…

"?! I can't move?! What is this?!"

Freed's feet were entangled by the wood branch which came out from the ground.

"That's one of my technique, Wood Bind. I won't let you get away just like that."

"Chiii!"

"Tak! Tak! Tak!"

"What's with this wood?! It's so hard and I can't cut it!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue and tried to cut the wood that's binding his feet, but failed.

*KaChin! KaChin! KaChin! KaChin! KaChin! KaChin! KaChin!*

He then diverted his attention and started breaking the blades that were coming to him with his Excalibur Rapidly.

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. Everyone looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there. It's Balba.

"Old man Balba? Why are you standing at there for?"

Kiba widened his eyes when he heard that. His hatred raised to its peak.

"…Balba Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with his eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

Balba admitted it normally.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird wood!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the Holy Sword perfectly yet. Use the "Element" I placed into you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the Holy Element that's running throughout your body to the blade of the Holy Sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's Holy Sword had started to gather auras and started to glow.

"Like this! Horyah!"

*Shiiin!*

Isse's Wood Bind was left with a clean cut mark.

"Hahahaha! I'm now free from your damn wood!"

Freed said that proudly when he successfully cut the wood summoned by Issei. The latter on just looked at the psychotic priest calmly.

'…Guess I held back a little too much.'

That's what he thought.

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

"I won't let you escape!"

Suddenly, someone went past the brown-haired young man with a very fast speed.

*KaChin!*

There was a blade clashing with Freed's Holy Sword that was igniting sparks! Oh! It's Xenovia!

"Yaho! Ise-kun."

Irina greeted Issei.

"Took you guys long enough! But you showing up now, is a good timing!"

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia started exchanging clashes with one another.

"Freed."

"Yea?! I'm a little busy right now, Old man Balba!"

Freed retreated back to Balba's side once the latter one called him.

"Your job is to eliminate the Church's spies. Besides, the two of them have Holy Swords. Let's retreat for now and report this to Kokabiel."

Freed then took out something from his jacket. It was a ping pong sized ball.

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devil!"

He then threw the ball down to the ground.

"FLASH!*

A light covered the whole area, blinding everyone's eyes. By the time they regained their sight, both Freed and Balba were long gone.

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from their positions.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

Kiba followed after them as well.

Before Issei could respond, something distracted him. He turned his head just in time to see a Gremory seal appeared on the ground not too far from him and Kunou. And the person who emerged from the seal were none other than Rias and Akeno.

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

Rias was looking at Issei with a serious face. Akeno on the other hand had her usual smile.

"…Now this is a bad timing."

Issei mumbled.

* * *

(In the Abandoned Building)

"… …Destroying Excalibur…What were you thinking…"

Rias didn't have a pleasant face after hearing Issei's plan and placed her hand on her forehead. Right now, Issei was forced to sit in a seiza position by Rias. Kunou and Akeno just looked at the young man while giggling softly so that Rias couldn't hear it.

"…So Yuuto went after the person called Balba?"

"Yes. He's with Irina and Xenovia. I'm sure they're fine…for now."

"…Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right?"

"…Yes."

Issei answered in a serious expression

"Why would you do this? You own us no loyal."

"I'm not entirely doing this for you."

"Huh?"

"After spending a long time with you guys, I've grown fond of being around with you guys. As for Kiba, he's my friend. I won't let him walk at the path of revenge alone."

"…The path of revenge?"

Rias raised her eyebrow a little.

"Like Kiba, Kunou and I were avengers as well."

" "!?" "

Rias and Akeno widened their eyes.

"Remember the time when we first met and we said that we're here to find out the truth about our people?"

"…Yea. But you said there's no clue about what had happened."

"We actually found out who did it."

"!?"

"It was done by a strayed priest called Freed. But Kunou and I already put him down for good."

"But didn't you say the person that's with Balba was a priest named Freed?!"

"That's right."

"Then how is that the person you've killed is still breathing?!"

"I don't know. Look, I'm more eager in finding that out than you are."

"Ise!"

"Excuse me for now."

In a single call from his mate, Issei rushed into another room where Kunou was.

"What is it, Kunou?"

"Look at that."

Kunou pointed at the broken, abandoned capsule. Both then walked towards the capsule and started investigating.

"Do you think that this is where the vulgar priest was kept?"

"Yea. I'm sure he's kept in here until he was fully recovered."

"But what rejuvenated him from that desiccated state?"

"I have no idea…?"

Issei paused for a moment and kneeled down to look at the capsule closer.

"… …"

The young man lifted his hand a little and within a second, the green liquid at the base of the capsule floated into mid-air in a ball form.

"What is this?"

Kunou looked at the green liquid curiously.

"Maybe Balba bathed him in this water to restore Freed back into his previous state."

"Maybe we should send this back to Okaa-sama so that they can investigate about it further? I'll contact Okaa-sama while you send that liquid."

"Alright. After this, we'll call it a night. Kiba will most likely to contact us when he's done with Balba and Freed."

"You sure that he'll be fine?"

"…I believe so. Besides, he's with Xenovia and Irina. Their chances of winning against Freed are very high."

Issei smiled when he said that.

'…But what worries me is that Cadre-Class…Kokabiel. He has yet shown himself.'

The young man thought about it worriedly without letting his mate know.

_**{Worried about your friend, partner?}**_

Issei widened his eyes when he heard a voice that he hasn't heard for quite some time.

"_Ddraig. How have you been, my friend? I haven't heard your voice for quite some time. I was just starting to miss you."_

_**{Hahahaha. You haven't change one bit.}**_

"_So what do you want, Ddraig?"_

_**{Ah. Down to business. I want to fight Kokabiel.}**_

"_Huh?"_

_**{Don't "Huh?" me. You heard me. I'm starting to get bored. Your previous opponents were all…how should I put it…not worth my time. But fighting Kokabiel sounded very interesting.}**_

"_You just want to kill your boredom, right?"_

_**{That's right. I'm really bored. There's no action for me, while you get all the fun. So when we meet that Fallen Angel, I want you to use my power.}**_

"_Hmm…"_

_**{What?}**_

"_That's a bit hard."_

_**{What do you mean "hard"?}**_

"_The fact that me being your host is still a secret. Just using Boosted Gear when fighting Kokabiel is a little…stand out?"_

_**{Like I care about that. You've learned Senjutsu from that Monkey King. Just change your Ki flow when you use my power.}**_

"_...Fine. I'll do it."_

_**{Finally! Some action!}**_

"_But I still have to get permission from Yasaka-sama."_

_**{Urgh! That's right…I forgot that we still need permission…from Kyoto Youkai Faction's Leader…}**_

"_Don't worry, I'm sure Yasaka-sama will approve it."_

_**{You better be right. Or else…}**_

"_Or else what?"_

_**{Or else I'll hate you for the rest of my life.}**_

With that, Ddraig cut off the link between him and Issei, causing the latter one to smile bitterly for witnessing the Heavenly Dragon acting so childishly.

* * *

(At the Occult Research Club)

On the next day, everyone gathered in the clubroom during the late afternoon. None of them had received any calls from either Kiba, Xenovia or Irina. Rias was sitting on the sofa with a slightly worried expression.

"I thought he could finish the strayed exorcist along with those two swordsmen, but…"

"What should we do, Buchou-san?"

Asia asked.

"Since we can't simply wait for them to contact us, we've summoned familiar to search the area."

Rias then looked around the room for a moment.

"Has anyone seen Ise and Kunou?"

"No. they never came to the clubroom."

Akeno answered.

* * *

(Kuoh Academy – Roof Top)

Issei's currently sitting at the near edge of the building, with his eyes closed. Searching for any signs of Kiba, Xenovia and Irina's whereabouts. Kunou was sitting next to him, waiting for his news.

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes immediately when he sensed something.

"Did you found them?"

"Not them. But I found Irina. Her life force is weak. We have to hurry, Kinto'un!"

A golden-yellow cloud then came down from the sky in high speed, and stopped in front of the couple. Issei grabbed Kunou's hand and jumped onto the cloud.

"Kinto'un, we're going to the park. Hurry. Someone's life is in danger."

With his command, the cloud took off and headed straight towards their next location in great speed.

* * *

(At the Park)

Both Issei and Kunou arrived at their location within a minute and what shocked them the most was seeing the unconscious Irina lying lifelessly on the ground.

"Hey! Irina!"

Issei immediately jumped down from his cloud and rushed to the unconscious exorcist.

'Tch. She was covered in blood and is breathing heavily. Her whole body was covered in wounds. Did this happen after she went to chase Freed!? What happened to Kiba and Xenovia!?'

Questions started popping out in his head.

"Ise! Use your Senjutsu on her!"

Kunou held onto Irina while saying that.

"Right!"

The young man agreed and started to control the flow of the Ki in Irina's body to remove her fatigue, lowering the pain she's feeling. When Issei started healing her, Irina's expression began to soften and her breathing became gentler.

'…Her Excalibur is missing.'

The young man noticed that Irina's Excalibur Mimic was no longer with her, at the same time, he also noticed that there's a bat flying close to them.

'A bat? Enemy's?'

Just when he was guessing, the answer was revealed. A Gremory seal Magic-Circle appeared on the ground, and Rias and her peerages came out from that Magic Circle.

" " " "!?" " " "

Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko were all surprised to see Issei and Kunou being at the park and were further surprised to see Irina's condition.

"Asia! Quick! I need your help!"

"H-Hai!"

Asia ran towards Issei quickly and started treating Irina with her Sacred Gear as well. There was a green light coming out of Asia's body, which covered Irina.

"W-Who would do such a thing?"

Asia asked distressingly.

"Mm…."

Irina opened her eyes weakly.

"Irina! What happened?! Where's Kiba and Xenovia?!"

"…They…ran."

"Ran?"

"I…didn't make…it."

"Please don't talk!"

Asia added in as she's still healing Irina.

"He's…incredibly strong…please be…careful."

Those were her last words before she lost her consciousness once again.

"Irina!"

Another Magic Circle then appeared close to the group. Magic Seals of Sitri clan. Sona, Tsubaki and Saji came out from the magic Circle.

"Kaichou?"

Issei widened his eyes slightly in surprise.

"Sona, you came."

Rias greeted Sona.

"Why wouldn't I come? You're the one who called me."

Sona walked towards Irina and checked the latter's condition.

"…She's hurt badly. But her condition seems stabled now."

"Yea. I used Senjutsu to remove the fatigue in her body."

"…I have a healing room in my house. We'll let her rest at there for now. Tsubaki."

"Hai, Kaichou."

Tsubaki picked Irina up and activated a Magic Circle underneath her.

"Please take care of her."

Tsubaki nodded her head at Issei's request, and teleported away.

'…So Kiba and Xenovia are all right.'

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here…!?"

Saji asked worriedly until he suddenly felt that his muscles in his body had turned to ice.

"W-What is this feeling?!"

Saji's holding his chest in pain.

Issei showed a serious expression and turned to look at a tree not too far from.

"…Freed."

"My, my, my! Looks like everyone took the bait doesn't it?"

Freed walked out from the back of the tree and greeted everyone…insanely.

"How do you do…Devil shits?"

His psychotic expression caused few people to really want to punch the former one's face.

"Oh, would you look at that? If it isn't the traitor, Asia-chan?"

"!?"

Freed's words caused Asia to take a step back in fear.

"Are you enjoying your life as Devil shit?"

Freed continued.

"…Asia. Get behind me and Kunou."

Both Issei and Kunou stood in front of Asia and blocked Freed's view on her.

"I really want to erase your presence once and for all, you vulgar priest."

Kunou said that coldly while having six pinkish-red flaming orbs appearing around her. She's pissed.

"Woah! Woah! Time out! Time out! I gotta chat with that redheaded dame for a sec."

"Chat?"

Rias stepped forwards and asked without lowering her guard.

"Yeah. My boss wants to."

The moment Freed said that, the atmosphere around everyone changed. An enormous pressure was felt hovering above them.

" " " " "!?" " " " "

Everyone looked up to see a young man with black hair and pointed ears. He's wearing a black robe with detailed accessories, who had his black wings on his back. A total of 10 black wings.

"…A Fallen Angel."

"He has 10 wings. He's a Cadre-Class."

Both Koneko and Akeno said that in a serious tone.

"We have never met before, have we, Daughter of the Gremorys? My name is Kokabiel."

The Fallen Angel, Kokabiel introduced himself.

"A good day to you, Fallen Angel Leader. I am Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Rias greeted Kokabiel with a smirk on her face. She's holding her ground pretty well…for now.

"What a beautiful crimson hair. You look just like your brother, Sirzechs, the Crimson Satan. Just the thought of him makes me sick."

Kokabiel suddenly gave a provocative speech.

"So, what exactly might be the purpose of this meeting be? It's uncommon for a leader to come out for a "chat"."

"I'd like to have some fun in the area around Kuoh Academy, your headquarters in this city."

"Our academy?!"

Rias expression changed immediately when she heard that.

"If I do that, Sirzechs will definitely have to come to help. Isn't that right?"

"…That's only going to cause another war between God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils!"

"Hehehehe. I expected Michael to come after the Excaliburs, but all he did was keep on sending weak exorcists, and two women with Holy Swords. It's not enough. It's far from enough!"

"Then your goal right from the start has been to begin another war?"

"That's right. That's dead right! I couldn't resist my boredom after the war between the three sides! Neither Azazel or Shemhaza wanted to have another war."

"Azazel…The Highest Lord of the Fallen Angels."

Rias narrowed her eyes after hearing that name.

"Azazel wasn't just against the war, he started collecting these "Sacred Gear" things and doing research on them."

"But you're not interested in either Holy Swords or Sacred Gears right?"

Rias questioned the Cadre-Class Fallen Angel.

"Heh. I couldn't care less about those things, but Azazel might want them though. He's pretty fanatical when it comes to his collectibles. The Fallen Angels, God, and the Devils are teetering on the brink of war. That means one small nudge from me can tip them over the edge!"

"You're completely addicted to war."

"I'm going to have you Devils start it this time. Sister of Lucifer, Rias Gremory, and sister of Leviathan, Sona Sitri. Your place of learning should be chock-full of magical power, able to cause immense chaos. It's the perfect place for war!"

"He's crazy!"

Saji said that with a slight fear in his tone.

"Hahahahahahaha! Don't you just love how screwed up my boss is?! He's why I'm so enthusiastic about this! He even gave me these presents!"

Freed laughed maniacally and opened his clerical clothing to show everyone the 2 more Excaliburs inside it. The Excalibur Rapidly was on his hip.

"A-Are those…Excaliburs?!"

Saji said that shockingly.

"He has three Excaliburs in his possession…"

"You're wrong, Saji. He has four Excaliburs."

Issei corrected the Pawn of Sona Sitri.

"F-Four?!"

"Ding, ding, ding! That's right! I got this Excalibur Mimic from that pigtailed girl. And of course, in dubitably, I can use all of them! I am invincible! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Freed showed Saji the Excalibur Mimic by pulling the roped tied in ribbon from which transformed into a katana.

"Let's begin a war, Sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

Kokabiel immediately raised both his hands and created a Magic Circle which unleashed a numbers of Light Spears at the group.

"Everyone, run!"

Rias, Akeno and Sona raised their hands and created Defensive Magic Circle in order to stop the attack but, Issei stood in front of them just when the spears were close in hitting them.

"Hou…Hmm!"

*Bam!*

*Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don!*

In a single exhale, Issei cloaked himself in his Touki and repelled all the Light Spears in a single hit.

"!?"

Kokabiel widened his eyes in surprised as he didn't think that someone will knock all his Light Spears away.

"Watch where you're aiming those spears, you warmonger."

Issei warned Kokabiel in both serious expression and tone.

Before Kokabiel could even say anything, he got distracted when Kunou, in her fox form jumped into the air and released 10 balls of fire at the former one.

*Baam! Baam! Baam! Baam! Baam! Baam! Baam! Baam! Baam! Baam!*

The golden blonde girl landed close to the brown-haired young man while not removing her eyes on Kokabiel. When the smokes' cleared, everyone could see that Kokabiel's covering himself with his 10 black wings. But there were signs of Kunou's attack being quite effective as some of his feathers fell off and little smokes were coming out from his wings.

*Pa!*

Kokabiel spread his wings and looked at them for a moment. He then smirked

"Heh. That attack wasn't so bad. Who are you?"

Kokabiel asked with an interested expression.

"Nice to meet you, Kokabiel. I am Kunou, the next heiress of the Kyoto Youkai Faction."

"…Kyoto Youkai Faction?"

Kokabiel looked at Kunou doubtfully, but soon…

"Kukuku…HAHAHAHAHA! This must be a fate! Not only do I get to have a war against God and the Devils, but the Youkai as well! HAHAHAHA! Excellent!"

*Don!*

Kokabiel threw another Light Spear down to the ground, leading to an explosion and distracted the group long enough to escape and flew straight to Kuoh Academy. Freed was long gone as well.

'…He went straight to our school'

_**{Partner. Don't forget what you promise.}**_

Issei smiled when he heard Ddraig's voice in his head.

"_Have I ever broken a single promise that I've made with you? We'll seek permission from Yasaka-sama immediately. We're trying to prevent a warmonger from starting a war at Kuoh Town, might as well get serious now."_

_**{Hehehe. That's right, let's show the power of the Red Dragon Emperor!}**_

* * *

**Please Read and Review m(_ _)m**

**Now that I'm done with this Chapter, I'm really off to work on the True Crimson Dragon Emperor! Stay Tune!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up my dear reader~ **

**Here's another update~**

**I won't be updating. Exams coming soon. ****I won't be writing until 3rd June 2015 is over. **

**Do Please Read &amp; Reviews m(_ _)m**

**I really really need you guys' Reviewssss.**

**I need REVIEWS! X3**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – **Speaking**

'… …' – **Thoughts**

"… …" – _**Spoke Mentally/Telepathically **_

**{… …} – Ddraig speaking**

* * *

(Kuoh Academy – At the Main Gate)

The moment everyone arrived at Kuoh Academy, Sona had gathered everyone from the Student Council and put a big barrier on the school. It was a measure used to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside. Their opponent was one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels who appeared in the bible and books.

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji reported the current situation to Rias. The Occult Research Club, the Student Council, and Kunou had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuou Academy. The only people that weren't there were Kiba and…Issei?

Rias who noticed that the brown-haired young man was no longer with them finally decided to ask Kunou.

"Kunou, where is Ise?"

"…He went somewhere else. The Kyoto Youkai Faction seemed to have an urgent mission for him."

She just told a big fat lie.

"What?! Hyoudou's gone?! At times like this?! What the hell is wrong with him?! We could really use his power at times like this!"

Saji flipped after hearing that.

"I'm sure he has his reason."

Kunou said that with a bitter smile when she saw Saji's reaction.

"But it sure is strange. I thought Ise wouldn't leave you here all by yourself?"

Rias asked again.

"There are times when he really has to. Anyway, will this barrier really able keep Kokabiel?"

Sona fixed her glasses and answered Kunou's question seriously.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

Sona then continued to explain.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimize the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen Angels who is moving."

She made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Onii-sama…"

Rias shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Onii-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Akeno said it over Rias and Sona's words.

"Akeno!"

Rias criticised, but Akeno had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

Rias seemed like she wanted to say something but she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno then put on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the Student Council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Rias seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Sona's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. This is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

"Yes!"

The servants replied to her with energetic voices.

* * *

(Kuoh Academy – School Field)

Once they've reached their destination, everyone became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. It's Balba Galilei.

"What is this…?"

Kunou spoke out her doubt.

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one."

Balba said it as if he found it amusing.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

" " " " " "!" " " " " "

Everyone widened their eyes when there was a voice from up in the sky. All of them looked up, there it was…Kokabiel who was sitting on his personal throne up in the sky while looking down on Kunou and the rest. He was crossing his legs confidently.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Balba to Rias.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Onii-sama and Leviathan-sama, we–"

Before Rias could finish, Kokabiel just lifted his right hand up and snaps his finger.

*click.*

A big spear of light is created. He then launch the light spear towards the school gym.

*Swish~ BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area. When the smokes were cleared. The gym was no longer there. All that's left is a huge crater.

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

Kokabiel snaps his finger again.

*click.*

The ground starts to rumble. The floor is cracking. Something's coming. Something big. The ground then burst open. Fires are bursting out from the ground, forming a whirlpool of flame.

A huge figure crawl out from the cracks and show itself. It was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also there were sharp claws on each leg. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were fire pouring out every time it exhale. It has three heads connected to a single body.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

"Roooooooooooar!"

Its howl was so loud it felt like it shook the ground. The three heads howled at the same time.

"!? Cerberus!"

Rias said it with a voice filled with disgust.

"The famous creature that has the nickname of Guard Dog of Hell."

Kunou looked at it with narrowed eyes. She then turned her attention onto Asia.

"Asia, will you stay close and behind me for now?"

She said it with a calm and caring voice.

"H-Hai!"

Asia quickly moved back while sticking close to Kunou.

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Akeno!"

Rias got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno.

"Gaaaaruuuuuu!"

Cerberus jumped after making a growl!

"Gruoooooooo!"

One of the heads looked towards Rias who was flying and breathed out fire.

"Too naïve."

Akeno stood in front of Rias and froze the fire instantly.

"Take this!"

Rias jumped from behind Akeno and released an enormous blow of the Power of Destruction.

"Gruooooooo!"

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a Ball of Fire. Rias's Demonic Power and the Fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently. Then the second head shot out a Fireball. The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Rias's strike. The strength of fire increased and it started to push back Rias's strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one, but…

"…I have found an opening in you."

*Bam!*

Koneko-chan who jumped from beside Kunou did a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head. It made a loud sound.

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno pointed her fingers up, there was Lightning created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to Cerberus and…

*Bzzt! Bzzt!*

*Flash!*

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning. Rias also added a blow to that. But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it. But it still had a shine in its eyes. It could still move even after receiving those attacks.

"…!"

Kunou's fox ears flipped a little when she detected something behind her. She turned around immediately to see…

"Grrrrrr!"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness.

"There's another one?!"

Rias looked at the situation they're in shockingly.

"Gaaaaooooo!"

The Cerberus made a howl and it came towards Kunou and Asia.

"Creature like you should be disciplined properly."

Just after Kunou finished saying that and got into her battle stance…

*Slash!*

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at them went up into the sky.

It was cut! But by who? Kiba?

The person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up."

*Shin!*

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

"Gaaaaaoooooo!"

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise.

'The attack of the Holy Sword are critical damage to the Cerberus. It must be due to its Holy Power.'

Kunou silently observed the fighting.

*Za!*

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off, and at that moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

Seeing that Rias and Akeno still haven't finish the Cerberus, Kunou decided that she should lend a hand.

"Rias-san! Akeno-san! I'm helping you guys now!"

Hearing that, Rias and Akeno looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to Kunou at the same time.

"I'll weaken the Cerberus, you two will finish it off on the next blow."

" "Alright." "

Both Rias and Akeno agreed to Kunou's plan. And upon hearing that, the golden blonde-haired young woman raised her right hand up into the air and created several numbers of flaming orbs.

"Scorch Style: Super Steam Killing."

Kunou lowered her right hands without holding back, sending the flaming orbs flying straight at the Cerberus.

*Fuoo! Fuoo! Fuoo! Fuoo! Fuoo!*

The flaming orbs entered into the Cerberus's body instead of exploding upon touching its body.

"Shhhhhhh~"

Soon, steam started coming out from the Cerberus's eyes, nose, mouth and its body! It's getting thinner as well!

"He should be weakened enough now!"

When Kunou said that out loud, what happened next were an enormous Black Block of Demonic Power and Lightning.

*KABOOOOOM!*

The combination of both Rias and Akeno's attack successfully removed the Cerberus from its previous location.

"Kyaaaaaah!"

"Grooaaaaaaar!"

Everyone widened their eyes and turned around they heard the scream. All of them were shocked when they discovered that there's another Cerberus charging towards Asia.

"I won't let you touch her!"

Kunou got in front of Asia just in time before the Cerberus was about to pounce on them. She already has a flaming orb on her hand, readied to launch it at the Cerberus. But… …

*Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don!*

Countless swords came out from the ground and pierced through the Cerberus' limb.

"I won't let you."

The person who appeared in front of Kunou and Asia was none other than Gremory's Knight, Kiba!

"Kiba-kun!"

"Kiba-san!"

Both Kunou and Asia were delighted to see their friend. The golden blonde-haired young woman then took her chances and created even more flaming orbs, fusing them together and created a massive one.

"Everyone! Get some distance between us for a moment!"

When they heard that, the Devils and Xenovia retreated to a safe distance where they won't be affected by Kunou's technique. Kokabiel on the other hand, was enjoying watching the battle.

"This is for trying to hurt Asia! Scorch Style: Incinerate Flare!"

"Groooaaa–"

*KABOOOOOOOOM!*

*Shhhhhhhhhhhh~*

Kunou threw the massive flaming orb at the Cerberus which exploded violently upon contacting the creature. The force released from the explosion was strong enough to incinerate the trees and bushes around Kunou in a large area. Steam could be seen emitting from the area. When the steam were lifted off, the Cerberus was no longer there. There's no doubt that it's been 100% incinerated.

Seeing that the Cerberus had been dealt with, Kokabiel smirked and complimented Kunou.

"Heh. That was quite a show."

Kunou, who just heard that frowned at Kokabiel and declared to him out loud.

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

*Dooooon!*

She increased her power to the max and another massive of flaming orb was shot out from her hand.

The flaming orb went towards the Leader of the Fallen Angels who was sitting up in the sky. The orb fell on top of Kokabiel. But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

*Baaaaang!"

He blocked Kunou's shot with only one of his hands.

*Guuun!*

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the basketball field. The shot that was fired by Kunou changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. You do have some decent moves after all. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he found it funny.

"…It's complete."

Balba's voice. Then the four Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light.

Kokabiel started applauding upon seeing it.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, everyone covered theirr faces with their hands. When everyone stared at the center of the school field, all of them saw that the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other. When the bright lights were gone, there was one Holy Sword at the centre of the field giving out a golden aura.

"Upon the fusion of the Holy Swords, I will take the energy that will be released."

Kokabiel suddenly made the announcement as the magic circle starts to grow, covering the whole school field while it's glowing, gathering power.

"Are you putting that power into the Earth-Breaker spell!?"

Rias is shock seeing how much the magic circle is growing.

"You should probably get out of here while you still can. This town will be destroy within 20 minutes."

Balba said it calmly.

*Paa!*

Kokabiel stood up from his seat and spread out his 10 wings.

"If you wish to stop the Earth-Breaker spell from activating, then, you'll have to defeat me."

He said it with a wide toothy grin.

"So, what are you guys going to do?!"

Immediately the floating throne disappeared from the mid air.

Rias responded him by flying up into the sky.

"Need I answer!?"

Akeno after followed her as well.

Rias fired a Power of Destruction towards him… But he caught it with his right hand.

Akeno shot a stream of Lightning towards him as well. He caught it with his left hand.

Kokabiel then combined both Power of Destruction and Lightning further enhancing the Demonic Power. The fusion of both Demonic Power formed a huge Crimson Black Demonic Energy Sphere.

"Fools!"

He threw the sphere at Rias without any hesitation.

"Buchou!"

Akeno appeared in front of her master and quickly erected a Defensive Magic Circle.

*Prang!*

*DOOON!*

" "Kyaaaaaaah!" "

"A-Akeno!"

*Thumm!*

But the Magic Circle was broken easily and it hit both Rias and Akeno. Rias however managed to regain her posture and stayed afloat. But Akeno got hit pretty bad and crashed onto the field.

"Akeno-san!"

Asia along with Kunou rushed towards the fallen Akeno immediately.

Rias also descended next to her Queen to check the latter's condition.

'Akeno's hurt, but it's a good thing that the wounds aren't too serious.'

"Asia, could you please heal Akeno."

"Hai!"

Asia brought out her Twilight Healing and started healing Akeno.

"We won't be able to last until Sirzechs-sama's arrival."

"We have to do something–!"

Rias agreed with Akeno's words. But something then caught her attention.

Kiba was walking towards Balba with a Demonic Sword on his hand.

"Yuuto?!"

* * *

Kiba was looking at the old man with his eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"Balba Galilei…I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Expreiments. In truth, though, you killed me. I was only able to live by being reborn as a Devil. I could not die…not until I avenged my deceased comrades!"

Kiba brought his sword to the side and dash straight towards Balba.

"Yuuto, look out!"

Failing to hear his master's warning, Kiba didn't notice that Kokabiel was just not too far away from him and already had a Light Spear aiming at the Knight himself.

"No!"

Kunou ran towards Kiba in high speed, trying to save him.

*BOOOOOOM!*

The spear exploded upon hitting the ground, causing Kunou in sliding backwards from the force of the explosion.

"K-Kiba-kun!"

When the smokes were cleared, everyone could see that Kiba was down on the ground but doing his best in getting back up. Balba on the other hand had a barrier protecting him from harm.

"Tch. He avoided a direct hit. What a nimble little rat."

Kokabiel sort of complimented Kiba in a little annoyed tone.

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of the shitty priest.

"Yes, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"You again!"

Kunou looked at Freed angrily.

"This is the last act. Use the power of the four Excaliburs, and destroy the Devils!"

"Gotcha! O floriously upgraded Excalibabe, you surely has become super wonderful! Uhehehe! Now, then, who's going first?"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field.

Balba calmly walked towards Kiba and he finally spoke to Kiba.

"Hou. I did hear that there's a survivor of that project on loose, but who would've thought he had become a Devil? This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

He then started talking about his past.

"…You see. I like Holy Swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then was the time when I did the experiments on you subjects. I am grateful for your contributions. Thanks to you, the experiments finally succeeded."

"What? Succeeded?!"

Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt.

Balba grinned as he started explaining.

"That's right. The power of each of you subjects had was not enough to wield a Holy Sword on its own, which then brought me to a solution. I simply had to take the power out of them!"

"!"

Kiba widened his eyes when he realised what Balba meant.

"I have found a way to crystallize it. This is a crystal made from the subjects' power! The last one, that is!"

Balba took out a blue shard that was giving out light. It was a shiny in blue.

"I've already put three of this into Freed. These gave him the ability to use Excaliburs."

"Hahahahahaha! People died 'cuz their bodies couldn't handle da powah! Make ya think, I gotta be made of super awsomesauce, huh?!"

Freed went ahead and tried to slash Kunou.

Xenovia arrived close to Kiba and Balba. She noticed the "Holy Shard" that Balba was holding and gritted her teeth hatefully.

"That's…I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the Holy Sword wielders when they received a blessing is…to give us the power we lacked."

"That's right Holy Sword wielder girl. We take out the Holy Elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

"With this, the research on Holy Sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Balba laughed pleasantly.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the Holy Swords?"

Kiba asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent. His hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body.

"That's right. This shard is from back then. If you say that, then I will give this shard to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next, I will gather the legendary Holy Swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce Holy Sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Balba threw away the shard as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He held the shard with both of his hands. Holding it dearly, lovingly…and sadly.

"Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger.

"You bastard! You are going to hell for this!"

Kunou shouted at Balba angrily. There were tears on her eyes as well.

"Balba Galilei…How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments?"

The shard that Kiba was holding started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field.

From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba.

"Those are…" Asia's eyes widened slightly as she couldn't believe what's happening in front of her.

"People?" Koneko asked in a tone seeking for confirmation.

"…Yeah. Looks like it." Kunou confirmed.

Akeno then followed after her by saying;

"In all likelihood, they are the result of the many forces in this area, and…the souls that Yuuto-kun's heart released from that crystal."

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression. They were the ones who were involved in the "Holy Sword Project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

"I've…always…always wondered…if I deserved to be the only survivor. Many of them had grander dreams than I ever did. Many of them wanted to survive more than I did. Did I deserve to live in peace…?!"

Kiba eyes were wide opened when he finally realised the "people" standing next and around him. Then one girl's spirit pulled his sleeve and smiled. It seemed like she wanted to say something.

"Everyone! I…I!"

There were tears coming out from both of Kiba's eyes. It seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm.

"…It's so warm."

Koneko said that with some emotions in her tone. Her eyes were watery as well.

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled. She's closing her eyes. Tears are still flowing from her eyes. But she's smiling.

Apparently, they are singing the sacred song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears.

"It's beautiful…"

Kunou said it as tears are falling down to her cheek.

Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

"If we all come together."

"Open your heart…"

"To all of us."

"I'm not scared, even if God doesn't exist.*

This time, everyone else could also hear their voices clearly.

"You have to accept the Holy Sword."

"It's not scary."

"Even if God isn't watching…"

"Our hearts are always…"

"One."

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a blue light that shines down at Kiba.

Kunou smiled when she remembered what Issei had told her in the past.

"_When a Sacred Gear owner's hopes and dreams change to such a degree that they move against the flow of the rest of the world, the Sacred Gear will exceed its limit, creating…a Balance Breaker."_

"Oh?"

Kokabiel looked at Kiba with a fascinated gaze.

"…Look like my comrades didn't want me to exact vengeance for them. They never did. However, I must slay this evil that stands before me. I must prevent…any other from following our path!"

Kiba walked towards Balba calmly. He created another Demonic Sword and point it at Balba, causing him to back away slightly in fear.

"F-Freed!"

"Coming~!"

Freed jumpped in front of Balba. Guarding him while holding his new Excalibur.

"You fool. You should've died when you had the chance."

"Kiba-kun!"

Kiba look towards the person shouting at him. But it's more like a cheer shout. It's coming from Kunou.

"Beat the crap out of the psychotic broken priest and his Excalibur!"

"You can do it Yuuto. You are Rias Gremory's family and my Knight. A mere Excalibur means nothing to you."

Rias cheered Kiba with a confident smile on her face.

"Yuuto-kun, you can do it!"

"Go for it, Kiba-senpai!"

"Go, Kiba-san!"

Akeno, Koneko and Asia also cheered for him.

"What's with the Hallmark moment? You're making me crawl in my skin here! Ohmigawd!"

Freed said that sarcastically.

"I so wanna slice 'n' dice ya'll and get me some satisfaction!"

"Everyone…"

Ignoring Freed's words for a moment, Kiba then turned back and looked at Freed with a serious expression.

"I will become a sword."

"My comrades, now one with my soul, let us fulfil our regrets and our dreams of those days."

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now!"

"Sword Birth!"

Demonic Power and Holy Power starts to swirl around Kiba's sword. They're entering into the sword. Reforming it. Fusing together. Both Demonic and Holy Power!

"Behold, the Sword of Betrayal, a blade that is both Holy and Demonic!"

Balba looked at Kiba in shocked expression. His jaw was opening wide.

"A Holy-Demonic Sword!? That's Impossible! There is no way that two opposing forces coming together! That could never happen!"

Xenovia then spoke to Kiba as she is walking beside him.

"Rias Gremory's Knight. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"That is a Holy Sword but it is no longer a sword that is Holy…That is an anomalous sword."

"All right."

Kiba nodded his head in agreement.

Xenovia suddenly thrust her Excalibur Destruction which was held in her left hand to the ground, and put her right hand to the side.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant.

The space beside her started to distort. A dimensional gap was formed. Something then came out. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a Holy Aura.

It's a broadsword with a blue blade and golden edge. The sword has a semi-circular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will unleash it. Holy Sword, Durandal!"

Xenovia said it out loud.

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial Holy Sword wielders like Irina or Rias Gremory's Knight, I'm a natural born wielder."

Balba became speechless at her words.

"F-Flawless aptitude?! You're a genuine Holy Sword wielder?!"

"Durandal, it can cuts anything it touches. I can hardly control it myself, that's why we have to keep it sealed in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it.

The blade of Durandal started to give out more Holy Aura than the Excalibur Freed held.

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. He then extended his Excalibur turning it like a whip, using the Power of Excalibur Mimic.

"Hahh!"

*Khinnn!*

Xenovia easily deflected and destroyed the Excalibur.

Xenovia then took a big leap towards Freed while holding her Durandal above her head.

"That is just an incomplete Holy Sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal!"

"You bitch!"

*Woosh~*

*Baam!*

Freed used the Power of Excalibur Rapidly to evade the attack.

"I don't want to hear from a power-idiot like you!"

*Fwoosh~*

Kiba appeared behind Freed.

"Your scrap of sword–"

*Khingg!*

*Ghinn!*

*Khinn!"

"–Cannot break our bonds!"

*Pranggg~!*

"It BROKE?!"

Freed seemed to be shock as he saw Kiba just cut his Excalibur into two.

*Thumm!*

Freed fell onto the ground, but he got back up quickly. He look at the broken Excalibur.

"Impossible! Are you serious?! That shitty handsome Devil is beating me!? Co-Cough!"

Freed fell down while blood came out from his mouth and the wound Kiba just made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

"Huh…huh…huh…Did you see that, my comrades? My power exceeds Excalibur now!"

"Ho…Holy-Demonic Sword…? Impossible…In theory, they can never be…"

Balba Galilei made a strong expression.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

Kiba pointed his Holy-Demonic Sword at him and tried to slash at him.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and Demonic. Everything makes sense if the balance between Holy and Demonic is altered! Then that means, not only the Maous but God- "

*STABBBBBB~*

" " " " "!?" " " " "

Everyone is shock seeing what just happened.

A Spear of Light pierced through Balba's chest.

"…Cough…God has…"

*Thud.*

Balba fell onto the floor after throwing up a lot of blood. He's dead.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly while releasing an overwhelming pressure. He hovered in front of the small alliance while sending out an intense aura and confidence, smiling fearlessly.

"Every single one of you, come at me at once. I'll take you all on."

He made an order full of confidence, and Rias got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

The moment he said that, Akeno flew up into the air.

"Akeno!"

Rias was surprised when she saw her Queen's action.

"Lightning!"

Akeno summoned Lightning on her fingertip and pointed it at Kokabiel.

"Bzzt! Zaaapp!*

Kokabiel simply shielded himself with black wings.

"You dare try to stop me, wielder of Barakiel's power?"

"Do not…associate me with that name!"

"He's a leader of the Fallen Angels. He controls Lightning, hence his alias, "Lightning"."

Xenovai was the one who said.

"Hah. Hah. Hah…"

Akeno was exhausted from over using her Demonic Power.

*Pa!*

Kokabiel opened his wings. He smirked as was unharmed from Akeno's attack.

"You actually deferred to the Devils. You sure have an interesting family, Rias Gremory. The remnant of the Holy Sword Experiments, and Barakiel's daughter!"

Kunou was surprised on what she has just heard.

"Akeno-san's father is one of the leaders of Fallen Angels?"

"Hehehe. Rias Gremory…I see that you like to collect junk, just like your brother."

Hearing that insult coming from Kokabiel, Rias got even angrier and increased her Demonic Power.

"I won't allow anyone to ridicule my brother, our Maou. And above all, such words toward my servants must be punished by death!"

*Boom!*

Kokabiel descended down to the field and stood in front of everyone.

"Then kill me, sister of Maou, Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess! You are facing your sworn enemy! Only a coward would let this chance slip by!"

The moment Kokabiel said, Kunou sprinted towards him in great speed, her hands were coated with flames.

"Hah!"

*Gwooooooooooo!*

Kunou pushed both her palms forward, shooting a large fireball towards Kokabiel.

"Booooooooom!*

"This isn't over!"

Kunou didn't stop just yet. She created more fireballs sent them all at Kokabiel.

*Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom! Bom!*

"Hahahahahahahaha! Amazing! You used Fox Fire, but it's still weak! Not enough!"

Kokabiel swept the smokes and dust away by a simple swipe of his wings and retracted them back after using them.

"!?"

When he finally got a proper visual, Kiba and Xenovia were already in front of him. Preparing to strike him with their swords.

"Haaaaaaah!"

Xenovia swung her Durandal down towards Kokabiel's head, while Kiba reappeared at the Fallen Angel's side with his sword aiming at the waist.

"Heh."

*Khiin!* *Khiin!*

Kokabiel didn't even lose his cool but instead, he smirked. He simple created two Light Swords, dual wielded them and blocked the incoming attacks.

"Attacks from both Holy and Holy-Demonic Swords? Excellent!"

While he's blocking, Koneko saw her chances and tried to attack Kokabiel from behind.

"Gotcha."

Or…she thought so.

*Pa!*

Kokabiel's wings reappeared from his back and turned into sharp blades.

"Koneko!"

Rias shouted for her Rook's name when she saw all those 10 sharp wings.

Koneko shut her eyes tightly and prepared for the worse. Knowing that not even the Power of her Rook can withstand the attack.

*Shiin! Shiin! Shiin! Shiin! Shiin! Shiin!*

"Uaaaaaaaaah!"

"Guaaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Xenovia, Kiba were pushed back by Kokabiel's blade wings. The 3rd scream however, did not come from Koneko…

"…?"

She opened her eyes slowly.

"…I am okay?"

It's just as she said, Koneko was unaffected from the previous attack.

"!?"

She then realised that her head was lying on something that's soft and something was wrapping around her waist. She looked up slowly, her eyes widened in shock as she found out that the one protecting her was none other than the heiress of Kyoto Youkai Faction, Kunou. The golden blonde-haired young woman was lying on the ground, not moving at all. Her clothes were ripped, they're cuts mark everywhere and blood were coming out from her body.

"K-Kunou-senpai!"

Koneko tried to wake Kunou up by shaking her, but there was no response from Kunou.

"Kunou-san!"

Asia went to Kunou's side and started healing her.

Kiba and Xenovia regain their stances once again. But they're almost at their limits.

"Heh. Come on! Entertain me more!"

The warmonger sent more power into his Light Swords. He then delivered an X slash that fired energy blasts from the swords at both Kiba and Xenovia.

"Khhh!"

"Rghh!"

Both of them were doing their best in holding the ground…

*Dooooooooooooooo!*

" "Uaaaaaaaaaah!" "

But the blast pushed them back.

Rias and Akeno jumped in front of Asia, Koneko and the unconscious Kunou in order to create Defensive Magic Circles to shield their comrades.

"Are you all right, Asia?"

Rias asked her worriedly.

"Y-Yes, but what about those two?"

Rias looked at Kiba and Xenovia worriedly, as the latter two were gasping heavily.

"Not yet…"

Xenovia announced that while doing her best to make herself stood up once again.

"Still persisting? Good! Give me your best shot!"

"Khh…Sword…"

"Huh?"

Kokabiel looked at Kiba when he heard something.

"Sword Birth!"

Kokabiel was suddenly surrounded by the Holy-Demonic Swords created by Kiba. The swords flew straight at Kokabiel.

*Khiin! Khiin! Khiin! Khiin! Khiin! Khiin! Khiin! Khiin! Khiin!*

Yet…the swords were easily stopped by Kokabiel's wings. They weren't hard and sharp enough to pierce through his wings.

"Heh. Is that the best you can do? Hmph!"

*PRAAAAANG!*

His wings easily shattered all Kiba's swords.

"Uaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kiba appeared in front of Kokabiel and thrust his sword forward at the latter's face. Kokabiel on the other hand, didn't lose the smirk on his face.

*Thiin!*

He simply stopped Kiba's sword with just two fingers!

Kiba created another sword on his left hand and swung it to Kokabiel's neck. Kokabiel however stopped the attack once again with his other two fingers.

"Not yet! I'm not done yet!"

Kiba created third sword around his mouth. He held the grip with his teen and moved his neck to the side roughly.

*Zshiin!*

Kokabiel staggered back a little while his left hand was covering his left cheek.

"Rrgh!"

He looked at his palm in surprise when he saw there's blood on it.

"You…"

*Dooooon~*

Kokabiel immediately blasted a large Light Sphere at Kiba. Kiba was struggling, trying to make his body move.

Xenovia came in front of Kiba and raised her Druandal to block the attack.

*Dmmmmmm~*

"Tch…"

She's giving her best not to lose her balance as she was being pushed back by the Light Sphere.

"Haaaaaaaarhh!"

*Slash!*

Xenovia used all the strength she has and successfully slash the Light Sphere into half.

"Hahh…hahh…hahh…hahh…"

Everyone could see that Xenovia was already low on stamina.

"Hahahahahaha! I'm surprised that you're still fighting after losing your master."

"What?"

Xenovia raised an eyebrow when she heard that.

"What are you talking about?!"

Rias demanded answer. So was Xenovia.

"Kokabiel why did you say I've lost my master?!"

Kokabiel just smirked upon hearing those questions.

"Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Answer me, Kokabiel!"

Xenovia shouted.

"…Kukukuku. Hahahahaha. Kahahahahahahaha!…Of course, I almost forgot! But…since I'm stirring up a war, there's no need to hide anything anymore! In the Great War, the Yondai Maou died, and so did GOD!"

" " " "!?" " " "

Everyone widened their eyes when they heard that.

"I-It can't be."

Xenovia suddenly lost all her strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look.

"God…is dead? Y-You're crazy! Such a thing has never happened before!"

Rias shouted, not believing that statement.

"The war brought an end to all Maous and many High-class Devils, as well as most lower Angels and Fallen Angels. Pure Angels could no longer reproduce, and there are very few pure-blooded Devils."

"T-That's not true!"

Asia's body was shaking heavily.

Kunou who had her wounds healed and regained her consciousness also heard that news as well. She too was surprised upon hearing God's death. But it didn't hit her that hard like it did to Asia and Xenovia.

"All Three Factions needed to rely on humans to survive. The leaders of the three major factions, Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils concealed God's death to make the humans, who believe in God, survive!"

"Liar…Liar!"

Xenovia was already on her knees. It looks like her legs just gave up on her.

But Kokabiel continues,

"That doesn't matter to me though. What I truly cannot bear is that after the deaths of God and the Maous, we decided that war in no longer meaningful! I can't bear it! I really can't bear it! They, Azazel told us to lower our hands! To retreat! We would've won if we kept on fighting! That asshole Azazel even proclaimed that there won't be another war. That coward!

Asia got up weakly and asked Kokabiel a question.

"I-If the Lord is gone...then where is His love coming from?!"

"Heh. Michael is doing a good job. He took over God's role in leading both the Angels and the humans."

"The Archangel Michael is substituting for God? Then… we were…"

Xenovia asked.

Kokabiel starts to explain.

"As long as the system is working, prayers, blessings and exorcisms should work to some extent."

Upon hearing that, Asia lost her consciousness and fainted.

"Asia!"

Kunou caught onto the ex-nun before she completely fell onto the ground.

"She couldn't help it…Even I'm surprised that I haven't lost my mind…"

Xenovia said it weakly as she saw Asia fainted.

"There has, however, been a decrease in the number of people who believe in God. With the absence of an entity to maintain the balance between the Holy and Demonic Power, anomalies such as the Holy-Demonic Sword are bound to happen."

Kokabiel said it clearly as he pointed at Kiba.

"And here, I will end this war how it's supposed to end! And I will take you heads as my trophies!"

Kokabiel declared that out loud.

"Rias…"

Akeno looked at her master as she saw the latter is shaking heavily.

The ground seems to be shaking as well. Vigorously.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Looks like the Earth-Breaker spell is almost done! I shall destroy this entire country!"

"That's enough, Kokabiel."

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

All eyes widened when they all heard an unfamiliar voice. All except Kunou.

"Who's there?!"

Kokabiel looked up into the sky.

*Krick! Krick! PRAAAAAANG!*

The barrier covering the school suddenly broke apart. A red light slowly descends from the sky.

The heiress of the Kyoto Youkai Faction smiled warmly knowing that who it was.

* * *

(Outside the Kuoh Academy)

"Uuuuuuh…I'm almost at my limit."

The secretary of the Student Council said that tiredly as they've been maintaining the barrier around the school for a period of time.

"Saji, concentr–!?"

*Krick! Krick! PRAAAAAANG!*

" " " " " "Uaaaaaaaaaaaah!" " " " " "

Just when Sona was about to say something, a red light descends from the sky and broke through their barrier completely. The force of the barrier being broke pushed the group back.

"That light…"

* * *

(Kuoh Academy – School Field)

Everyone looked up at the red light that was still descending from the dark sky. But it soon stopped at mid-air.

When the red light faded away, what appeared in front of everyone was a red armour.

A plate-armour that has the motif of a Dragon.

The whole armour has a sharp shape. There's red equipped on both hands.

There's also jewels present on the gauntlets on both his arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso.

There's something like a rocket booster propulsion and a pair of Dragon Wings spread out on its back.

Everyone except Kokabiel and Kunou started to get the chills on their back.

"The Welsh Dragon?! What is Red Dragon Emperor doing here?!"

Even the Cadre-Class Fallen Angel was surprised to see one of the Two Heavenly Dragons hovering above of him.

"The Sekiryuutei?!"

Rias was shocked when she heard that from Kokabiel. Her body was shivering in fear without her knowing.

The Red Dragon Emperor turned his head and looked at Rias's group…or to be more specific, he's looking at Kunou. Upon seeing the young woman's clothing were shredded, the Red Dragon Emperor's inner flame ignited.

"Welsh Dragon. I don't know why you are here, but if you get in my w–"

*Bam!*

Before Kokabiel even finished his sentences, he was cut off when the Red Dragon Emperor punched him hard right in the nose.

"Uaaaah! Y-You!"

The Red Dragon Emperor brought his armoured left hand to the side.

"Armament: Hardening."

With a single word, the gauntlet changed from red to black.

*Baam!*

He nailed that left gauntlet deep into Kokabiel's stomach.

"Gu-GuHaah! Cough! Cough! Cough!"

That hit caused Kokabiel body bent a lot and coughing out blood from his mouth. He could feel that couple of his ribs were already broken.

*Fwooosh~!"

*Thoom!*

The Red Dragon Emperor didn't stop there. He pushed his left fist forward which was still in Kokabiel's stomach, causing the Fallen Angel to go with the flow, sending the Fallen Angel flying backwards and crash into a tree.

*Pa!*

"Curse you! Curse You! Just die along with this country!"

Kokabiel flew high into the sky and started to create a huge Large Spear. He aimed at the Red Dragon Emperor and threw it at him.

"… …"

**{Boost!}**

The Red Dragon Emperor was covered in red aura right after that announcement was made. He pulled back his left black gauntlet as the Light Spear was heading his way. Once the Light Spear was within his range, he bashed the Light Spear head on.

*BAAM!*

*KRAANG!*

The Light Spear broke the moment it collided with the Red Dragon Emperor's fist.

"!? What?!"

Kokabiel was shocked when he saw that.

The Red Dragon Emperor simply looked at Kokabiel and spoke.

"I am Ddraig. My Sacred Gear is Boosted Gear. Every 10 seconds, it doubles my power and also allows me to transfer it to other people or objects. Now, I can even easily surpass you with just brute force if I boost one more time."

*Pa!*

The Red Dragon Emperor spread out his Dragon Wings.

"…I thought you'd put up a better fight."

*Faaa!*

With a single flap sound, the Red Dragon Emperor flew straight towards Kokabiel in blinding speed. The latter one put up both his hands forward and created a Defensive Magic Circle.

"It's futile."

The Red Dragon Emperor then changed his right gauntlet from red to black as well and swung it to the side.

*PRAANG!*

*BOMM!*

Kokabiel's defence was broke easily and he received another hit when the Red Dragon Emperor smashed both his hands down at the former's head.

*THOOOON!*

The Fallen Angel crashed down to the ground hard. So hard that a crater was created from it. And…he's out! The 10 wings Fallen Angel has been defeated by the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig.

With Kokabiel defeated, the Earth-Breaker Spell was diminished from school ground.

"… … …"

Ddraig then landed at the crater where Kokabiel was lying. He changed the gauntlet back to the original colour, grabbed the Fallen Angel by his throat and lifted him high in the air.

"Welsh Dragon."

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

Everyone except the Red Dragon Emperor widened their eyes when they heard another voice calling the Red Dragon Emperor. Rias knew that it surely didn't come from her group because none of them dared to open their mouth. (Not including Kunou.)

Ddraig turned his head a little and looked up into the sky calmly. Soon, others followed him looked up into the sky as well. All of them widened their eyes when they saw a white plated armour. There were blue jewels across various locations on the armour. The face was covered as it also had armour on it. The eight wings of blue light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. The whole armour kind of looked identical as the Ddraig's.

"Vanishing Dragon."

Ddraig greeted the white plated armour nonchalantly.

"T-The White Dragon Emperor, Vanishing Dragon?!"

Rias said out loud, in a shocking way. Everyone else was just as shock as she was.

"What do you want, Vanishing Dragon?"

Ddraig asked.

"I need that guy breathing. Someone has asked me to bring him back alive at all cost."

"What makes you think that I'll do as you say?"

"Then I'll have to do it by force. But I know you wouldn't want others to get dragged into out fight."

Hearing that, Ddraig simply tossed Kokabiel to the Vanishing Dragon who caught him effortlessly.

"I have some questions for the stray exorcist as well. I'll deal with him once I get my answer."

The White Dragon Emperor then looked towards the location where Freed was, he then flew towards him and picked him up.

The Vanishing Dragon flapped his wings and ascended into the sky. But before he left, he looked at Ddraig and spoke.

"Welsh Dragon, we will surely meet again. And I will fight you one day. My eternal rival."

He then turned into a white light and left.

"… … …"

Ddraig stood at there for a moment, looking up at the sky.

*Pa!*

He spread his wings out and started to soar up into the sky. Rias and everyone else widened their eyes after seeing his action.

"W-Wait!"

Rias tried to stop him.

However, Ddraig didn't stop as though he didn't hear Rias. Before he left, he turned his head a little so that he could get a glance at Kunou. The golden blonde-haired young woman just nodded her head with a warm smile. Seeing that, Ddraig then turned into a red light and returned back to his home.

"...Who is he? And why did he help us?"

Those were the questions that's on Rias's mind.

"Rias."

The crimson-haired young woman turned around to see her best friend Sona Sitri and her peerage were just behind them.

"Sona!"

"I never thought that both Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou will come."

"He did save the city though."

"I guess so. Now, Tsubaki, let's repair the school. we need to finish by morning."

"We'll help out."

Rias offered her assistance.

"It's alright. The Student Council maintains the school."

* * *

(At Occult Research Club)

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel. Asia who came into the clubroom late with Issei and Kunou was shocked at seeing a foreign girl sitting on the sofa. (Both Issei and Kunou had already detected Xenovia's presence in the clubhouse. Hence, they weren't that surprised.)

"Hey, Hyoudou Issei, Kunou and Asia Argento."

The girl with the green mesh, Xenovia, was sitting at there, wearing Kuou Academy's girls uniform.

"Yo, Xenovia. Did you get enrolled to Kuoh Academy?"

Issei greeted Xenovia with a toothy grin.

*Pa!*

Then there's black bat wings grew out of Xenovia's back.

"H-Hau?!"

Asia was shocked further more when she saw those bat-like wings on Xenovia's back.

"Sh-She got reborn as a Devil?!"

"We heard about it just a moments ago, and we're still trying to digest it."

"...Yes."

Both Kiba and Koneko added their comments.

"When I found out that God is gone, in sheer desperation, I begged to be reborn. So, I received a Knight piece from Rias Gremory. And so, I was placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, Ise-kun."

Xenovia said it with a cute tone. But she had a stoic face.

"…Are you trying to act cute? If so, you need more practice."

Issei said that a forced smile.

"Tch. It looks like it's harder than I thought. By the way, just call me Xenovia from now on."

"But Re-Incarnating? You sure you've thought this through?"

Issei asked.

"Yes. I'm a Devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life is as good as over. But serving under a Devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou…Did I really do the right thing…Please tell me, Lord!"

*PAIN!*

"Uowhh! Ughhh…"

Xenovia held her head in pain. She suffered the damages due to her praying to God.

Issei looked at her with pity eyes.

"By the way, where's Irina?"

"…Irina returned to headquarters. She was lucky. She couldn't participate the battle because of the wounds. It's better if she doesn't know that God is dead. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her. She took the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs including mine along with her."

"Isn't the fused Excalibur destroyed?"

Kunou asked her new friend.

"The fragments that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to remake the Holy Swords again."

"…I see…Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. I've learned a forbidden secret which has made me a hindrance to the Church. I am now a heretic. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

"…That's why you were reborn as Devil?"

Asia asked softly.

"Except, Irina was really disappointed that I became a Devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Xenovia said it while narrowing her eyes.

Both Issei and Kunou looked at each other with a complicated expression after hearing that.

Xenovia then looked at Asia.

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm with Devils now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

Asia smiled at Xenovia and she forgave her easily.

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a Holy Sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me…"

At that moment, Issei caught a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia tried to leave the room.

"U-Umm!"

Asia stops Xenovia.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia said it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock for a second and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….."

"Except?

Xenovia then said it with a smile to Asia.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia also answered with a smile. That caused both Issei and Kunou to smile from seeing the interaction between the Church Duo.

Xenovia then turned to look at Kiba.

"I will swear it in the name of my Holy Sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the Holy-Demonic Sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Kiba also replied with a smile. After Xenovia has left the room. Issei could see and feel something strong from Kiba's body along with confidence. That time in that place, that incident changed something inside him.

*Clap!*

Rias claps her hand.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

"""YES!"""

Everyone replies with an energetic voice. That day, all of them laugh again.

* * *

**Please Read &amp; Review m(_ _)m**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooooooooooooooooooooo~**

**I made a few changes on Chapter 5, when Ddraig was having a short conversation with Albion, I changed "Azazel" to "Someone".**

**So Ddraig didn't know who Albion was working for until this chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys will like it~~ (w)**

**Please Read &amp; Review m(_ _)m**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – **Speaking**

'… …' – **Thoughts**

"… …" – _**Spoke Mentally/Telepathically **_

**{… …} – Ddraig speaking**

* * *

(In Issei and Kunou's Room)

Early in the morning, where sun hasn't rose and everything was peaceful and quiet. A couple was sleeping comfortably with their arms wrapped around each other in their sleep, as if to protect the other from whatever lurked around them, and the young man had his head resting on the young woman's chest, whilst she rested her chin upon his brown hair, both smiling soundly.

*Bzz~ Bzz~ Bzz~*

And that sweet scene was ruined by a buzzing sound.

*Bzz~ Bzz~ Bzz~*

"Zzzz…Hm?"

The young woman opened her eyes sleepily and looked at the side to see her phone was vibrating. She picked her phone up and answered the call,

"…Hello?"

"Hello to you too, my dear Kunou."

The young woman immediately knew whose voice that belonged to.

"Okaa-sama?"

"That's right. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What about Okaa-sama? How are you?"

"Ufufu. I'm fine. Everything in Kyoto is fine. How is Ise anyway?"

"He's fine as well, Okaa-sama."

"Anyway, I'll just make this short."

"…?"

"Do you know what day today is?"

"Umm…I can't think of anything special."

"Ara ara. Today is classroom visits day~ And I'll be coming to yours and Ise's classroom visits~"

"!?"

Kunou widened her eyes when she heard that.

"O-Okaa-sama?! Are you sure this is a good idea?!"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I mean Okaa-sama is the center of Kyoto's ley lines. If you leave Kyoto like that–"

"Oh, it'll be alright dear. I'll only visit you two for few days, it won't destabilized the city."

"A-Alright…"

"Ufufufu. I can't wait to see my daughter and my son-in-law."

"O-Okaa-sama! W-W-We're not even married!"

"Ufufu. Not now, but you two will. In the future. Definitely."

Yasaka who said that in both confident and happy tone, made her daughter blushed a lot.

"Well then, I look forward seeing you and Ise soon~"

*Click.*

With that, Yasaka hung up.

"...Haaaaaaaaau~"

Kunou turned around when she heard someone yawning behind her to see a half-naked Issei already awaken and sitting up, rubbing the back of his head.

"…Hm?"

He turned to look at Kunou after noticing that she's looking at him and noticed that she was holding her phone.

"Morning Kunou…Did someone call you?"

"Yea…It's Okaa-sama."

"Yasaka-sama? What for?"

"…She said that she'll be visiting the classroom visits."

"Oh? Really? Isn't that great?"

"I-I guess so…?"

Issei tilted his head a little when he saw Kunou having a sweat dropped on her head. The young man then got up and fixed his clothes.

"Off to training?"

"Yep. I'll be training with Kiba this morning."

"Alright then, have fun~"

"Oh Oh. Before I go…"

*Chu.*

Issei paced towards Kunou and kissed her on her lips which surprised the Kitsune.

"Hehehe. This is the best, love ya!"

Issei grinned and exited the room before Kunou even had the chance to respond. Kunou on the other hand, touched her lips and smiled.

"I love you too, Ise."

* * *

(At Kuoh Academy – Outside The Occult Research Club)

Kiba was standing close to a tree, doing some stretching.

"Yo Kiba. Sorry for the wait."

The handsome knight turnaround to see Issei running towards him.

"Ah. Good morning, Ise-kun. It's alright. I should be the one apologizing. For asking you to help me in my training."

"Not a problem at all. I love morning spar."

Issei then noticed the bokken that was placed under the tree just next to Kiba.

"You're going to use that?"

Issei asked while pointing at the wood sword.

"Am I not supposed to use it?"

"I was actually looking forward to spar with you and your Holy-Demonic Sword."

Issei gave an awkward smile while scratching the back of his head.

"…You sure about that Ise-kun?"

"Absolutely. I've been dying to have a taste of that sword of yours!"

The young man's eyes were filled with glittering stars when he said that.

"A-Alright, I'll use my Holy-Demonic Sword then."

When both young men were done with their warm-ups, they kept a distance between one another while and into their battle stances. Kiba summoned his newly acquired Holy-Demonic Sword, while Issei covered his entire body with Touki.

"You ready?"

"I was born ready."

The two of them smiled and in an instant–

*Bam!*

They clashed.

Kiba swung his Holy-Demonic Sword towards the left side of Issei's stomach, but the young man was quick enough to lower his hand and blocked it with his left wrist.

*Khiin!*

'As I thought, it is hard to cut through his Touki.'

Kiba thought for a second before seeing Issei bringing his right fist forward, to his face. Kiba bent his neck just so the punch could miss its spot but…

*Wooshhhh–*

Kiba could felt wind blew right pass the right side of his face but at the same time, he also felt that something had scratched his right cheek.

*–Pom!*

The knight widened his eyes when he heard that *Pom!* sound. He looked back to see a fist mark has been engraved into the tree.

'Did he just created a force by simply punching the air?!'

"When you look away from your opponent, don't take too much time on it."

Kiba turned his head back just in time to see Issei delivered a knee kick to his stomach.

"Khh!"

Kiba took a few steps back as his other free hand was placed on his stomach.

"Don't worry. I didn't use Touki when I hit you in the stomach."

"…Why didn't you?"

"And end this sparring before it even started? Hell no, that would be too boring."

Kiba gave a wry smile when he heard Issei's reason.

"Now come on, it's time to get serious."

Issei showed a "bring it on" sign to the knight. Kiba smiled once again and gripped his sword tightly. This time, he poured a little more Demonic Power into his sword.

'Halfhearted attack won't work on Ise-kun…'

Kiba sent some Demonic Power to his feet and–

*Woosh!*

Kiba disappeared instantly. Issei who observed his surrounding, or Kiba's movement calmly thought about it for a moment,

'Hoo, he's quicker than before. Interesting.'

Kiba appeared behind Issei's back and tried to hit the brown-haired young man by swinging his sword down at his head, but Issei twisted his body a little so that the sword only cut a little of his hair. He countered Kiba by giving the knight an uppercut with his left hand, stll, Kiba dodged by bending his back…or so he thought.

*Mushi! Mushi! Mushi!*

"!"

Kiba's jersey got split into half. He reacted quickly by making a mid-air backflip to keep a safe distance between him and Issei, but the latter one dashed forward to prevent Kiba from getting any breathing room.

"Sword Birth!"

With his palm facing at the incoming Issei, Kiba created ten Holy-Demonic Swords and sent them straight towards Issei.

"Heh."

Issei stopped and held his position. He brought his right fist back as he started to pour more Touki into it. He released his fist before the swords even had the chance to reach him.

*Prangg!*

Issei's fist produced a shock wave that broke all ten of Kiba's Holy-Demonic Swords. But the shock wave didn't stop there, it's still heading towards Kiba. The knight quickly created a wall of wall of Holy-Demonic Swords in front of him.

*Pamm!*

The shock wave was stopped, but it took out some of the Holy-Demonic Swords as well.

"Looks like it's my win."

"!"

Kiba widened his eyes in surprise when he heard Issei's voice from his back. He turned around just in time to see–

*Pa!*

Issei flicking his finger to his forehead. The knight took a few little steps back after getting his head flicked, before he realized that it's his lost.

"…Ise-kun, is it alright if I ask spar with you for a few more rounds?"

"Sure! I like that idea!"

Issei accepted Kiba's offer and the two of them sparred for a couple of rounds more. Their practice lasted for nearly an hour, but no matter how many times they've sparred, the outcomes were the same, Issei's the winner.

"Haihh…Haihh…Haihh…"

Kiba was tiredly sitting under the tree while Issei on the other hand, was completely opposite of Kiba and he's just leaning against the tree next to Kiba.

"I guess that's it for today?"

Issei asked while looking at Kiba with a toothy grin.

"Y-Yea. Thank you, Ise-kun. For helping me in my training."

"Not a problem at all. Just call me anytime you when you feel like you want to spar with me. I'll be going back now, see you later at school."

Before Kiba could reply him, Issei had already departed. Kiba looked at his clothes which were now tattered.

"…Looks like I still got a long way to go."

The prince charming had a smile knowing that Issei wasn't serious during their sparring and he could only hope that he too one day could reached onto the position where Issei was standing.

* * *

(At Town Street)

Both Issei and Kunou were holding hands happily and on their way to school like normal people. When Issei returned to their house after training Kunou told him that Asia had already left with Rias as they have something to about Xenovia and her enrolment, giving them a chance to go to the school with just the two of them. Just when they were taking a turn, up a street, Kunou accidentally bumped into someone.

*Boingg~*

"Kyaah!"

Issei caught her just in time before she even touched the ground.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yea…Don't worry about me, what about the person that I bumped into?"

The couples looked down on the ground to see a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He wore a dark grey yukata.

"Teh, teh, teh…I felt like I hit something soft and bouncy just now…"

Hearing that, Kunou immediately covered her breasts with her hands while blushing.

The young man scratched his head and looked up and noticed that both Issei and Kunou were looking at him. Well…Kunou was hiding behind Issei of course.

"You alright, sir?"

Issei offered the young man a hand.

"Yea. Everything's fine."

The young man accepted Issei's offer and grabbed Issei's hand–

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes when he suddenly sensed a great power coming from the young man. Issei instinctively and instantaneously held Kunou in his arms and made a distance between the young man and themselves.

'Crap, I let my guard down. To think that I just noticed him now…'

Issei silently blamed himself for not noticing things quicker.

"I-Ise?! What's wrong?!"

"He's no ordinary man. His power is exceeds Kokabiel's, which could only means that he's…"

Kunou immediately grew wary when she heard that.

"Who are you?"

Issei asked the young man in a serious expression. He could only hope that the answer wasn't what he thought of.

"Hehehe…Hahahahahaha. Well done, as expected of the Heiress of Kyoto Youkai Faction's guardian. Your reaction and judgment are excellent."

The young man laughed a little as he gave Issei a couple of claps.

"Very well. I will answer your question happily. I am Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels."

*Pa!*

At that moment, the young man, who claimed himself to be the leader of the Fallen Angels, have six pairs of jet-black feathered wings appeared on his back.

Issei immediately covered himself in Touki, while Kunou had six flaming orbs floating beside her.

"Wow, wow, wow. Easy now, I didn't come here to fight."

Azazel brought his hands up and did a "hold up" sign.

" "?" "

The couples were confused when they saw Azazel's reaction. But they chose to remain on guard.

"This is Devil's territory. Why would the leader of Fallen Angels himself would come to the enemy's territory?"

"Well, once I realized that Kokabiel was plotting something…I came here to keep an eye on him. My direct intervention would've caused some problems, so I've sent Albion to sort things out once Kokabiel made his move."

Azazel scratched his head a little as if he's dissatisfied with the fact that things did not go the way he had planned.

'So the White Dragon Emperor is on the Fallen Angel's side…'

Issei silently said that in his head.

"But, it looks like the Red Dragon Emperor had finished the job before he even got there."

"But with Kokabiel long gone, you no longer have the reason to stay. So why are you still here?"

"Eh? Didn't you know that there will be a conference for the Three Factions? It will be held in your academy in a few days time."

" "Eh?!" "

Issei and Kunou were really surprised when they learned about that from Azazel.

"Maa, I guess you guys haven't been informed yet…"

Azazel eyed at Issei after finishing his sentence.

"Come to think…you weren't there when Kokabiel was attacking the school. Where were you? According the data I've received, I thought you never leave your princess's side?"

"…An important mission was assigned to me at that time."

Issei did his best to lie, but part of him had guessed that Azazel already knew about the fact that he's the Red Dragon Emperor, and Issei also knew that Azazel's probably toying with him right now.

"Hoo, I see. A mission that is more important than your princess, huh…I wonder what mission was it…"

Azazel rubbed his chin and closed his eyes as he pondered the answer that Issei had given him for a moment.

"…Governor-san, as much as I love to chat with you, we still have classes to catch."

"Oh right, sorry about that. By all means, go ahead. Oh and do try not to inform Miss Gremory, about my presences in this town."

Azazel retracted his wings and as he walked pass Issei, he whispered something in his ear.

"After all…I'll see you again, Hyoudou Issei."

Azazel's words sent a chill down to the young man's spine. He looked at Azazel and saw the Governor had a smirk hanging on his face.

"Ise?"

Kunou looked at Issei worriedly when he showed a worried expression.

"That guy is very dangerous. We'll have to be more careful from now on."

Issei said that while thinking about Azazel's words.

"…It's alright, Ise."

"Huh?"

Issei looked at Kunou with a surprise expression when she suddenly held onto his hand with hers.

"You don't have to think about Azazel for now, when the time comes, I will protect you."

Kunou said that with a warm smile and from the bottom of her heart, causing the young man to blush upon seeing her smile.

"W-What are you talking about?! I should be the one protecting you!"

Issei said that embarrassingly.

"Heheh. What are you blushing about?"

"N-Nothing! We should get going or we'll be late for our class!"

Issei tightened his grip a little, pulling Kunou along with him as he started to run.

"Hai, hai."

Kunou answered happily and ran with him as well.

* * *

(At The 2nd Year Classroom)

The moment Issei opened the door–

""Hyoudou, you bastard!""

The Perverted Duo, Matsuda and Motohama came charging towards with one of their hands clenched like they were about to punch Issei. The brown-haired young man just sidestepped a little and…

""Uwaaaaaaaa!""

*Poom!*

They crashed into the wall.

"After you, milady."

Issei ignored the Perverted Duo and bowed his head a little as he let Kunou enter the classroom first.

"Oh? How kind of you."

Kunou smiled and just played along with him.

When Issei and Kunou entered the class, they saw their classmates were swarming in a particular seat. The couples immediately knew what was going on. They walked towards that seat and greeted their new classmate.

"Yo, Xenovia."

"Good morning, Xenovia-san."

Issei and Kunou greeted the person sitting in front of them, Xenovia.

"Oh. Good morning to you as well, Ise, Kunou."

"I see that you've settled down nicely."

Issei said that before someone interrupted their conversation.

"Hyoudou!"

Matsuda suddenly rudely grabbed Issei by the collar, while Motohama was just behind his pal.

"We…We've heard the rumors!"

"Rumors?"

Issei looked at them calmly, he didn't even care about the fact that they're grabbing his collar.

The Perverted Duo were shaking due to their anger and jealousy.

"Our new student, Xenovia-chan…is in the Occult Research Club too right?!"

"Uhh…Yea? Your point?"

"You…You damn lucky, lucky, lucky bastardddddddd!"

"Is that the reason why you're acting like this?"

"T-That's right! You got so many chicks around you already!"

"We just need someone to vent this anger on!"

"… … …I'm sorry, but you two left me speechless for a moment."

""You–""

Kunou who couldn't kept quiet any longer, tapped Matsuda's shoulder.

"Motohama-kun, Matsuda-kun, could you please let Ise go?"

The Perverted Duo were shocked at the moment they saw Kunou glaring at them.

"B-But K-Kunou-chan–"

"Please. Let. Ise. Go."

""Haiiiiiiiii! We're sorryyyyyyy!""

Matsuda and Motohama quickly let Issei go and ran out of the class.

"Looks like you scared them off."

"Mou. I was just trying to help you."

"Hai, hai. Thank you very much Kunou."

* * *

(In The 2nd Year Class – During Break Time)

Issei and Kunou were having conversation with Asia and Xenovia.

"I saw many parents were already here when I was on my way back."

Xenovia said that.

"So Kunou-san, is your mother will be coming to your classroom visits?"

Asia asked.

"Yea. She said that she'll attend our classroom visits."

"And you're sure that we don't need to welcome Yasaka-sama?"

"She said that there's no need for that..."

Just when they were having conversation about Yasaka, Issei and Kunou could heard people chatting just not far away from their class.

"What's all the noises all about…Uhh…Kunou, I believe she's here."

Issei sensed a presence he's familiar just before he could finished his words.

"Eh?"

Kunou tilted her head a little and showed a vacant expression.

Parents and students who were there were all staring at a young woman with a voluptuous figure and golden blonde hair with matching eyes like Kunou's. She's wearing a formal dresses. Standing next to her was a tall young man with chestnut hair, green eyes, and an athletic body. He wore a simple black suit and black pants.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know…Maybe she's one of our classmates' mother?"

"She's beautiful!"

The male students were drooling over her beauty, while the female students were admiring her beauty.

"Dear, it's rude to stare at someone."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Sorry, honey! I'm sorry!"

A wife just pinched her husband's ear as they walked away.

"Kaa-sama!"

The young woman looked towards the direction where she heard a familiar voice was calling her.

"Ah, Kunou."

The young woman smiled happily upon seeing Kunou (with Issei following from behind) running towards her.

"Did you just arrive?"

"Yes. We were having sightseeing before we actually go to your class."

"I see…Ah. Nice to see you again, Guan Yu-san."

Kunou bowed her head a little when she saw the young man standing behind her mother.

"It's been a while, Hime-sama. You've grown up well."

Guan Yu, greeted her back with a small smile.

"I see that you've arrived here safely, Yasaka-sama."

Issei bowed his head to show his respect to Yasaka.

"Ara ara, Ise. I told you to call me Hahaue. After all, you are my future son-in-law."

" " " " "E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?" " " " "

Everyone's eyes went wide open and stared at Issei at that moment.

"Is that true Hyoudou?! Are you really gonna marry Kunou-chan?!"

"Kyaaa! Hyoudou-kun and Kunou-san are going marry in the future?! That's so nice!"

"Awwww. I'm a little jealous about their relationship!"

"U-Urr…"

Issei, who was now in a though spot, didn't know what he should do at this moment.

"K-Kaa-sama?! Y-You can't say something like that in front of everyone!"

Kunou's face was very red from the embarrassment.

"Yo, Ise! It's been a while."

The young man who was called Guan Yu greeted Issei in order to change the topic.

"G-Guan Yu-senpai, it is nice to see you again. You don't have to call me like that."

"Come on, Ise, I told you many times to drop the '-senpai' thing."

"But–"

"No buts. We've known each other for so long. We're practically like brothers!"

Guan Yu placed his arm around Issei's shoulder and said that with a toothy grin.

* * *

(In The 2nd Year Class – English Class)

"As for today's lesson, I want you to make anything you like with the PVC clay on your desks. You can make animals, people, houses…anything you like. You shall shape exactly what's in your mind."

The English teacher with a French-style mustache said that to the whole class.

Issei just looked at the PVC clay blankly.

"Go, Kunou, Ise!"

Kunou turned her head slowly and carefully to see Yasaka waving at her and Issei happily, while Guan Yu had a camcorder in his hand. Kunou blushed instantly when she saw Guan Yu was recording their class. Issei on the other hand, just forced a wry smile and focused back on the PVC clay.

'Anything I like…Anything I like, huh…'

Issei soon knew what he wanted to do and started moving his hands.

'Yoosh, it's done.'

Within a few minutes, Issei had completed his task. He looked at his work and smirked proudly.

"H-Hyoudou-kun?!"

The moment the English teacher saw Issei's work, his body was shaking and he made an astonished expression. This cation caused everyone to turn and looked at Issei.

"I-Isn't that Kunou-chan?!"

One of the student recognized the figure that was displayed on Issei's desk.

It's a figurine of Kunou! She's dressed in Kuoh Academy uniform.

"H-Hyoudo-kun, I didn't you have such talent! You really are full of surprises!"

The English teacher said it with joy.

"Ooh! It is Kunou-chan! It looks just like her!"

"It's so beautiful!"

Everyone was admiring Issei's work…until Asia's good friend figured that she wanted to tease the young man.

"Oh ho. You seemed to know every detail of her body, don't you, Hyoudou-kun?"

Issei reddened immediately, not knowing what to say next.

"I-I-I…"

He tried to come out with something...but he couldn't think of anything.

"Damn you, Hyoudou! What did you do to Kunou-chan?!"

"H-Hey, Hyoudou, do you wish to trade that for my artwork?"

Matsuda showed an Issei his artwork…which looked like an alien totem. Then, Motohama came in.

"Screw that piece of crap! Hyoudou, I will pay you five thousand yen!"

"Like hell I'll let you have it! Hyoudou-kun, I'll pay you six thousand!"

Katase, from the Kendo Club, decided to buy the figurine to prevent one of the Perverted Duo from getting it.

"H-Hyoudou-kun, I'll pay you seven thousand!"

Even Murayama, another girl from the Kendo Club joined the bid.

"Ara ara. Looks like my future son-in-law had changed this entire lesson into an auction house. Ufufufu."

Yasaka said it as if she was enjoying the ruckus in front of her.

* * *

(Kuoh Academy – Lunch Break)

"Hmm~ Hmm~ Hmm~"

Kunou was sitting under a tree while taking her sweet time in gazing at the figurine of herself that was made by Issei. In the end, Issei didn't sell his artwork to anyone, but instead, he gave it to Kunou.

"How long are you going stare at it?"

The young woman looked up to see Issei sitting down next to her.

"But I really like it, plus it's made by you."

Suddenly, the couples saw a group of student rushing towards the school gym while shouting,

"A photo shoot of the witch girl?!"

"As an Ex-Photography Club member, I must record every detail through my lenses!"

They blinked for a few while looking at each other and dipped their heads at the same time.

"…The witch girl?"

"Do you want to go and have a look?"

"…Sure."

* * *

(In The School Gym)

*Kaccha! Kaccha! Kaccha! Kaccha! Kaccha!*

Flashes kept on going as the male students who were holding their cameras were taking photos at someone who was standing on the stage.

"One more, please!"

"C-Could you please look at this way?!"

Standing on the stage was a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin tails and violet eyes. She had a child-like body even though with those large breasts of hers. She wore a magical girl's clothing and had a magic staff on her left hand.

When Issei walked into the gym, he could sense that the beautiful girl was actually a Devil. A powerful Devil.

"…Ise."

"Yea?"

"That girl over there, she's a Devil right?"

"Yea. In fact, a strong one. Best not let her appearance deceive us."

Issei examined the young girl a little longer. There's something that he sensed from the girl was familiar. He just couldn't remember what it was.

'Could she by any chance be…?'

Before the young man could jump into conclusion, a voice came from behind and distracted him.

"Ah, Kunou and Ise?"

Issei and Kunou looked behind them to see Rias, Akeno, and Asia.

"Rias-chan? Did you come here to see the witch girl as well?"

Kunou asked while pointing at the girl on the stage.

"…Do you by any chance know who she is? After all, she is a Devil."

Issei added.

"A-About that…"

Rias averted her eyes and had a sweat dropped at the side of her head.

"Ara ara. Ufufu."

Akeno just made a small laugh, while Asia was the only Devil who was in the same position as Issei and Kunou were in…being clueless.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked towards the stage when they heard a male student yelling on it.

"What do you think you're doing?! You're at school! Shoo! Party's over! Today is classroom visits day, quit making a racket! Go now!"

It's Saji doing his job as member of the Student Council. He started shooing the students away. Even though the students who were photographing, sooner than you think, the crowd had dispersed. When the crowd had dispersed, Saji looked at the young girl.

"And you, are you family of a student?"

"Yeah."

The girl nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, but we can't have you walking around the school while you dressed like this."

"Eh? Mil-mil-mil-mil Spiral!"

Even though Saji tried to warn her, the young girl ignored and made cute poses.

"H-Hey. Let's be serious–"

"Yo, Saji."

Saji looked to his left to see Issei waving at him down the stairs.

"Hyoudou? Can't you see I'm a little busy here?"

Before he could do anything, another person entered the gym.

"Saji, what's going on here?"

Standing at the entrance of the gym was the President of the Student Council, Sona Sitri.

"Oh, Kaichou, I was just–"

Sona stopped her walks when she caught a glance at the girl behind Saji. And…their eyes met each other.

"Ah! Sona-chan! Found you!"

"! U-Uhh…"

Kunou looked at the young girl, then at Sona, then back to the young girl. She then turned to Issei.

"Could she be…"

"I believe she is."

Issei nodded his head in confirmation.

"Sona-chan!"

The young girl jumped down from the stage and ran straight towards Sona. The latter one only stood on her spot stiffly.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? You're blushing like crazy."

The girl put her face a little closer to Sona's.

"You've finally reunited with your Onee-sama. I think you should be much happier to see me! I wouldn't mind us cuddling and have some girl-on-girl action, where you say "Onee-sama!" and I say "So-tan!" you know?"

"… … …"

Sona remained quiet and showed no expression. But if one looked closely enough, one could see that she having a tough time.

"So she is Sitri-senpai's big sister."

Issei and Kunou were observing the sisters' conversation. Rias then decided to add in a few more information to them.

"She is Sona's Onee-sama, Serafall Leviathan-sama. One of the Yondai-Maou."

" " "!?" " "

Issei, Kunou and Asia were a little surprised when they learned about the fact that that girl was one of the Yondai-Maou.

"It's the first time I've ever seen her as well."

Saji said that when he stood beside Issei and noticed that Rias was walking towards the sisters.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a while."

Rias greeted Serafall.

"Oh, Rias-chan! It's been ages! How ya been?"

"I've been well, thank you. Are you here for classroom visits?"

"Yeah! Sona-chan was mean. She didn't told me about the classroom visits!"

' 'I think we all know why she wouldn't tell you…' '

Issei and Kunou thought about the same thing at the same time.

"I was devastated! I was so angry that I could even attack Heaven."

Serafall said that and pointed at the sky with her staff.

"I can't tell whether she's being serious or not…"

"Neither can me…"

Serafall then noticed the couples standing behind Rias.

"Rias-chan, is she the next heiress of the Kyoto Youkai Faction?"

"Yes, she is."

"Then is that the kid who defeated the third son of the Phenex Clan?"

She pointed at Issei when she asked.

"Yes, he is. Do you wish to meet them?"

"Yes please!"

Rias lead Serafall to Issei and Kunou. The couples introduced themselves to the Maou

"Nice to meet you, Leviathan-sama. My name is Kunou, the next Heiress of the Kyoto Youkai Faction."

Kunou introduced herself to Serafall with a small smile.

"Please to meet you, Leviathatn-sama. I am Hyoudou Issei, Kunou-sama's guardian."

Issei bowed his head when he said that.

"Nice to meet you two! I'm Serafall Leviathan, a Maou! But…"

Serafall took a quick spin and made a cute pose once again.

"Call me Levia-tan!"

Sweats dropped on both Issei and Kunou's heads. They didn't know how they should respond to that.

Sona's right eye was twitching as she could no longer agree with her older sister's action.

"Onee-sama, I am in charge of the Student Council here. Even if you are my family, such behavior and attire is completely unacceptable!"

"Please don't say that, Sona-chan! If you say something like that, I…will be so very sad! You know that I'm into Magical Girl, don't you?!"

Serafall then made another pose.

"I'm gonna use my shiny stick and slaughter all Angels and Fallen Angels!"

"Onee-sama, please behave yourself. Your little sparkles could level a small country in seconds."

Looking at the two sisters, Kunou started to remembered the part when they were about to face Kokabiel.

"So…when Kokabiel attacked the school, the reason why Sitri-senpai didn't call her older sister isn't because they don't like each other?"

"It's the opposite."

"Eh?"

Kunou looked at Akeno.

"It's because Serafall-sama loves her sister, Sona Kaichou, so much, that calling her would only cause trouble."

"I see…"

"I…I can't take this anymore!"

Sona, who could no longer withstand her sister's action any further, lost her cool and had her eyes wet. She started running away from Serafall.

"Hold on, Sona-chan!"

"Stay away from me!"

"Nooooooo! No So-tan, no life!"

"I told you many times not to add "-tan to my name!"

"…Well, I best go back Kaichou up. We'll talk next time, Hyoudou."

"Alright. Good luck, Saji."

With that, Saji left the group. Rias then let out a sigh while placing her hand on her head.

"I hate to say this but…the current Yondai-Maou are all like this. They're…how should I put it? Sort of crazy in their private life, I guess."

Issei and Kunou could only imagine how the Maous would act when their off duties.

"Ah, Kunou and Ise."

Yasaka called the couples' names when she entered the gym. Following behind her was her bodyguard, Guan Yu and behind him was…Sirzech Lucifer and a middle-aged looking man with long crimson hair that was tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He had bright blue eyes just like Rias Gremory and Sirzechs Lucifer. He also had a short and red stubble.

"Kaa-sama."

Kunou greeted her mother.

"Oh. Rias, here you are."

The middle-aged man waved at Rias.

"O-Otou-sama!"

Rias was a little surprised to see both her brother and father were with Yasaka and a young man she has never met before. Rias's father then noticed the brown-haired young man standing behind her daughter.

"…Are you Hyoudou Issei-kun? I am Rias's father, the current head of the Gremory Clan."

Lord Gremory offered Issei a handshake, to which Issei gladly accepted.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Gremory."

"Likewise. Do you know that Rias spoke highly of you."

"Eh?"

"The way she told me about you was as if she had fallen for you. I think it all started when you defeated Riser Phenex-kun."

"E-Eh?!"

Issei immediately turned his head to look at Rias after hearing. The color of the young girl's face was exactly same as the color of her hair.

"Ara ara. Looks like the cat is out of the bag. Ufufu."

Akeno made a small laugh.

"S-So Buchou-san also…l-like I-Ise-san…?! Aww…"

Asia was mumbling to herself while blushing.

"… … …"

Kunou remained quiet, but her eyes were half closed and she's gazing at Rias suspiciously.

"O-O-Otou-samaaaaa! Y-You can't say something like that to someone directly!"

*Kaccha!*

Sirzehcs took his chances and took a photo of Rias while she was flustered.

"Hahahahahaha. That's a nice face, Ria-tan."

"Onii-sama! I told you countless times not to add '-tan' to my name! Geez!"

On that day, that particular afternoon, Rias had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life and was all thanks to her father and brother's action.

* * *

**Please Read &amp; Review m(_ _)m**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO~ LONG TIME NO SEE~**

**I finally found some time to write and finish this chapter!**

**I can see that it's been a long time since I last update this chapter, so I hope you guys will ENJOY this CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! m(_ _)m**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – **Speaking**

'… …' – **Thoughts**

"… …" – _**Spoke Mentally/Telepathically **_

**{… …} – Ddraig speaking**

**[… …] – Albion speaking**

* * *

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo! I don't want to go out! I want to stay hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Meeting people is scaryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Issei, Kunou and the two new members of Gremory peerage, Asia and Xenovia were witnessing the scenario that they never apprehended. Rias and those who had followed her since the beginning somehow knew this was going to happen.

In front of them was fragile-looking little girl around Koneko's age. She had pinkish-violet eyes and platinum blonde hair styled in bob cut. Another features about her is that she has pointy ears.

To explain what is happening, we all must rewind the time a little.

* * *

(Kuoh Academy – Occult Research Club – A Moment Ago)

"Konnichiwa everyoneeee~"

Kunou, who entered the room and greeted everyone cheerfully with her brown-haired young man just behind her.

"Good afternoon, Kunou."

"Good afternoon to you as well, Rias-chan."

Noticing that there's unusual atmosphere in the room, Issei got curious and asked.

"So, what's going on today? You all seemed…odd."

"That's right. When I entered the room, it seems like Buchou has something on her mind. She said that she'll explain once you guys are here."

Xenovia who took a sip of her tea explained. Rias then stood up from her seat.

"That's right. Now that everyone's here, follow me."

Not knowing what's actually happening, Issei and Kunou followed the group while tilting their heads a little towards the similar direction.

Everyone ended up outside a room where the door was taped with "Do Not Enter" tape and carved with magic symbol.

"What lies beyond this door was my other Bishop."

" " " "?" " " "

Questions marks hovered above Issei, Kunou, Asia and Xenovia's head.

"There is another Bishop beside me?"

Asia spoke in a surprised tone.

"At the beginning, he was sealed in this room because his ability was regarded as dangerous and I couldn't control him completely. So the higher ups concluded that he needs to be sealed. But after the Kokabiel incident, my brother decided it's time to release him."

As she explained, Rias gestured Akeno to remove the seals in front of them and continued to explain.

"He is allowed to leave his room during the night time, but this kid inside refuses to do so."

"Doesn't that make him a hikikomori?"

Issei asked and his answered was replied by Rias's nod plus a sigh.

The tapes were torn apart as soon as the magic seal broke with a sound of a broken glass.

Akeno then added an additional information that shocked the newcomers.

"Amongst all of us, he earns the biggest."

"How? You said it yourself that he doesn't live his room. So how did he perform those contracts?"

"Simple. Through computer. He takes specials contract from humans that avoids meeting on face-to-face."

" "Wow." "

Issei and Kunou were surprised to hear that.

"I'm going to open the door now…"

After letting out a sigh, Rias place her hand on the door and opened it. When she did that, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko covered their ears. The newcomers tilted their heads when they saw it.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

" " " "!?" " " "

An outrageous burst of high scream came out the instant the door was opened. The scream was so loud that Issei, Kunou, Asia and Xenovia almost went deaf.

"Good afternoon. It's a good thing that you are energetic."

"W-w-w-whyyyyyyyyy?"

Issei and Kunou couldn't meet the person yet as their view was blocked by the Gremory peerage.

"The seal has been broken. You can now come out."

Rias kneeled down to the person's height. She spoke it in a gentle tone, but…

"Noooooooooooooooo! I don't want to go out! I want to stay hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Meeting people is scaryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

When Issei and Kunou entered the room, they looked around and found out that the curtains were tightly shut. The room was decorated in a cute manner. There's stuff toys placed on the ground. Lying close to a girly bed was a…coffin.

'…Did someone die here?'

Issei asked himself when he saw that coffin.

The couple then approached the Gremory group and took a peek from the side.

* * *

(Kuoh Academy – Occult Research Club – Present)

The moment Issei saw the Bishop, he raised an eyebrow.

"A girl? But I thought you said your Bishop is a 'he'?"

Rias replied while looking away.

"L-looks can be deceiving, Ise. He is in fact, a boy."

Issei looked at Rias and back to the boy who looked like a girl and back to Rias again.

"A-are you saying that he–"

Akeno finished the sentence for him.

"He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes."

"… … …"

At that moment, Issei lost his entire strength fell to the ground on all four. His eyes were hollow.

"My eyes…For me to see something that cannot be unseen…Why is the world so cruel…"

"Mah mah. This isn't so bad, Ise. He is kinda cute~"

"E-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

The young boy let out a shriek when he suddenly felt a soft sensation pressed against his back and two hands wrapped around his waist gently. He turned his head anxiously to meet his eyes with the golden blonde-haired young woman's gold eyes.

"W-w-w-who are you?!"

"My name is Kunou. Please to meet you, Bishop-chan."

Kunou introduced herself with a cheerful smile which kind of made the young boy's heart to beat a little.

"M-m-m-my name is not Bishop! M-m-m-my name is G-Gasper Vladi!"

Even though he's stuttering, the boy, Gasper still managed to introduce himself properly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hyoudou Issei. You can just call me Ise."

Issei joined the conversation after he had regained his composure. While ignoring the fact that Kunou was till hugging him, Gasper looked at Issei, and then to his master. He then noticed the presence of Asia and Xenovia.

"A-a-and who are they?"

Rias then pointed at Asia and Xenovia and introduced them to Gasper.

"These are the new servants who joined while you're here. This is Bishop, Asia and Knight, Xenovia."

Knowing that there's new members in his master's peerage, Gasper let out another shriek.

"E-eeeeeeeek! The number of people has increased!"

"Now that we have introduced everyone, why don't we go out? You are free now."

"Noooooooo! I don't want to go out! I like it here! Outside world is scary!"

Rias spoke to him with a motherly tone. But her idea was turned down instantly. Hearing Gasper's words, Kunou couldn't help but play with him.

"Oh come on, Gasper-chan. It's not that bad."

When she rubbed her chin against his in a playful way, Gasper let out another cry and his eyes suddenly shone.

"… …Are?"

"He went from there to there in a blink of an eye…is this his ability?"

Kunou blinked her eyes a couple of times and looked at her arms, as the boy that she was hugging was no longer there.

Issei and Kunou looked at the corner of the room to see Gasper was hiding at there while his entire body trembled in fear.

"What just happened?"

"How did he get over there so quickly?"

While the couple, Asia and Xenovia were surprised by what just happened, Rias and the rest of her servants sighed.

"P-p-please don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeee!"

In order to clear their doubts, Akeno explained it to them.

"Gasper-kun possesses a Sacred Gear that when he gets excited, the time of everything within his vision is stopped for a fixed interval of time."

_**{Partner.}**_

"_Hmm?"_

_**{I know that Sacred Gear. That's the Forbidden Balor View.}**_

"Is his Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View?"

" " " " "!?" " " " "

Everyone was surprised at the words that came out of Issei's mouth.

"How did you know that, Ise?"

Kiba asked.

"Uhh…Lucky guess, I guess? And judging from his life force, he's a former Vampire?"

Rias shook her head.

"That's half correct, Ise. Before he was resurrected, Gasper is Half-Human and Half-Vampire."

"That makes him a Dhampir then."

"That's right. For now, let's get him out of his room."

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Upon hearing his master saying that, Gasper's scream could be heard even from the outside of the club house.

* * *

(Occult Research Club – Club Room)

Somehow, they managed to drag the cross-dressing boy out of his room.

"So he can't control his power, and his Sacred Gear's power increases when he's unconscious…I can see why the higher ups decided to seal him away."

Issei evaluated Gasper's situation as he placed his hand beneath his chin.

"But what's the reason for him hiding in here?"

Everyone turned their attention towards Kunou, who was pointing at a big cardboard box that's placed next to her.

"He finds it safe whenever he's in his cardboard box…"

Rias let out a tired sigh after replying Kunou. The latter one simply crouched down and poke the box few times as she spoke.

"Gasper-chan, it's not nice to stay in the box. You should come out more often."

"Eeeeeek! I-I don't want to come out! I'm fine just by staying in this cardboard box! The air and sunlight outside are my natural enemies!"

"You're a vampire right? If I offer you my blood, would you come out?"

Kunou thought that Gasper being a half vampire, would mean that he likes blood. But–

"Nooooooooooooooooooo! I hate blooooooood! I hate fish tooooo! I also hate liver as wellll!"

–boy was she dead wrong. Having enough of his screaming, Koneko gave a harsh remark.

"…Useless vampire."

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is being a meanieeeee!"

"For the time being, until I come back, Xenovia, Asia, and Koneko, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the Three Factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us."

"Hai, Buchou."

Kunou then raised her hand.

"Rias-chan, is it alright for Ise and I to stay and observe the training?"

"Sure. Feel free to stay if you like."

The moment Rias, Akeno and Kiba teleported away, all eyes were on the cardboard box.

"U-ugh…Uuuuuuuuu…What is this pressure I'm feeling…I don't like it at all…"

Feeling all eyes were on him, the cardboard box had huge sweat dropped on it.

"Well then, let's get the training started."

Xenovia said it with a glint of light in her eyes.

* * *

(Kuoh Academy – Outside Occult Research Club)

"Hoorah! Hoorah! Put some strength into those legs of yours! If you don't, you be sliced by my Durandal!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! I'll die from the Holy Sword! Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Gasper is currently being chased by Xenovia as the latter one was waving her Holy Sword, Durandal around behind the poor Dhampir.

Apart from Koneko, the rest of the bystanders, Issei, Kunou and Asia all had a sweat dropped on their heads and a few twitch on their frozen smiles.

"Looks like Xenovia-san is having some fun."

"She sure is."

"S-She looked like a vampire hunter."

Issei agreed on what his mate had said with Asia adding additional comment. Having no energy left in his body, Gasper sat on the ground with tears on his eyes.

"I don't want to run anymore! I'm tired!"

"Get up, Gasper. You didn't even last for five minutes. We'll start your training from the basic. By building up your stamina."

Xenovia couldn't help it, but smirked a little.

"B-B-But I'm too tired to run! I have no energy left!"

Hearing that, Koneko walked towards her classmate casually and spoke.

"Gya-kun…"

She brought something out from her pocket and showed it to the demotivated Dhampir.

"This will give you energy."

The thing that's on her palm…was a garlic…

"E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

In that instant, Gasper got back on his speed and started running again. Running away from Koneko, who was holding a garlic…

"…I never thought Koneko-chan has a sense of humour."

"Me neither."

"Same."

Two of the girls agreed on what the boy said.

"Oh, there you are."

Issei, Kunou and Asia turned their heads towards the direction where the voice came from. It's Saji from Student Council.

"Yo, Saji. What brings you here?"

Issei raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"Well, I heard from Kaichou that you guys had just released a hikikomori from the building. So I figured why not come here and check things out. Oh! It's a blonde hair girl?! She's pretty!"

Saji then saw the Dhampir, still being chased around. His face was full of excitement…until Issei decided to crush it with a harsh truth.

"Nope. He's a cross-dressing boy."

Immediately, Saji went downhearted and fell to the ground in all four limbs.

"Why….Why is the world so cruel…"

"Yep. I feel your pain, Saji."

Issei simply crossed his arms and nodded his head a few times, while Kunou and Asia had dry smiles on their faces.

"…I think it's time for you to come out from the bushes, Governor-san."

Everyone was confused at first, but the young man narrowed his eyes and looked towards the trees and bushes that's not far away from them.

"Yare, yare. Looks like I got busted after all."

A silhouette exited from the tree and revealed himself. It's Azazel and he's wearing a yukata.

"Yo, Hyoudou Issei."

Azazel gave the young man a friendly wave.

"What brings you here, Governor-san?"

"Hyoudou, who is this guy?"

While Issei demanded to know Azazel's reason for coming here, Saji pointed at Governor of the Fallen Angels obliviously.

"That guy you're pointing at, is the Governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel."

" " " " "!?" " " " "

Immediately, everyone apart from Issei and Kunou went into full alert.

Xenovia created her Holy Sword, Durandal while Koneko put up her fists. Saji also summoned his Sacred Gear on his hand. Seeing their reaction, Azazel couldn't help but let out a wry smile.

"It's okay, guys. He's not here to fight."

Issei calmly reassured the Devils, followed by a couple of nods from the Governor himself. The young man however didn't remove his gaze from Azazel.

"You haven't answer my question, Governor-san. What brings you here?"

"Ah. I happened to pass by the school, so I figured why not check out the current Holy-Demonic Sword wielder. Is he here?"

Azazel looked around for a moment, in search for Kiba.

"If you're looking for Kiba, he's not here."

Issei answered made Azazel dropped his shoulder for a second.

"That's a pity."

Something then caught Azazel's attention. A small figure, desperately hiding behind a tree while shivering intensely.

"…The vampire over there."

"!?"

The figure, Gasper flinched a little when Azazel called for him.

"You possess the Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View right? If you can't use it properly, it could be extremely dangerous to the user itself and those around you."

His sharp eyes then turned towards Saji's Sacred Gear that had an appearance of a small, black chameleon-like lizard with violet eyes and deformed face.

"Yours must be the Black Dragon's Pulse, Absorption Line. If you're training that vampire, connect that Sacred Gear to him. Your Sacred Gear can absorb the excessive power of the Sacred Gear, and this gives the vampire a better control over it."

Hearing that, Saji looked at his Sacred Gear with a complicated expression.

"My Sacred Gear can absorb opponents' Sacred Gear power as well? But I thought it merely absorb the opponents' power and weakens them."

Azazel showed a disappointed face and he continued to explain.

"Haihhh. Seriously, what is with the Sacred Gear holder nowadays? Listen closely, Absorption Line holds one of the Five Dragon Kings, the Prison Dragon, Vritra. It can connect to any object or even a person and transfer the power to the object or person. If you train harder, the number of lines will increase. And with that, he output of absorption will increase as well."

Everyone remained quiet after Azazel had finished giving out his lesson.

"Ja, I guess that's enough teaching for you guys. Whether you believe it or not, it's up to you Devils."

The Governor gave a wave as he turned his back and started walking away. But someone called for him.

"Governor-san."

Azazel paused and turned his head to look at Issei.

"What is it, Hyoudou Issei?"

"Why are you helping the Devils? What's in it for you?"

The Fallen Angel smirked and answered it without the need to think.

"This nothing. It's my hobby."

And he walked away.

* * *

(In Issei and Kunou's Room)

Issei and Kunou enjoying the night view as they were leaning their bodies towards each other as the latter one was resting her head on the former's shoulder.

They left the school a bit earlier after they've observed Gasper's training. The idea was that Xenovia would throw a volleyball at him, and the vampire had to stop the ball instead of them. Saji was there to assist and absorb excessive power. But there weren't much of a progress as he continuously stopped the crowd instead of the ball. He also tend to have a habit of running away.

"Ara ara. Look at the two of you lovebirds."

" "!?" "

Issei and Kunou stiffened a little when they heard that familiar teasing voice.

"O-okaa-sama?"

Kunou couldn't help but blushed a little when the word 'lovebird' kept on repeating in her head.

"Yasaka-sama."

Issei bowed his head a little, but he received a karate chop on his head from Yasaka instead.

"?"

Numbers of question marks appeared as the young man rubbed his head.

"I told you many times, Ise. You have to call me Hahaue."

"O-okaa-sama, how about we talk about that in the future?"

Kunou desperately tried to bury that idea for now.

"Alright, alright. But there's I have to talk about with the two of you."

" "?" "

"I need you two to attend the meeting between the Three Faction and the Kyoto Youkai Faction."

" "Eh? Why?" "

"Because they wanted to discuss about the whole Kokabiel incident. Since you two were there."

"But I thought I played the role of 'assigned on another mission'?"

"It's alright, Ise. If the meeting is successful, I may have to announce the fact that you are the Red Dragon Emperor. But the problem is that from your report, the White Dragon Emperor is on the Azazel's side…"

Yasaka said it as she placed her hand on her cheek after giving out few thoughts.

"We don't have to worry about that much. Since Guan Yu-san has his Dragon Slayer weapon."

Kunou suggested.

"That may be true. Mah, that's it for tonight. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now. Good night~"

"Good night, okaa-sama~"

"Good night, Yasa– H-Hahaue…"

Issei was about to say 'Yasaka-sama' but stopped when Yasaka shot a sharp glance at him. That scary look made him to change his words instantly.

* * *

(At Kuoh Academy – Meeting Room)

Three days had passed and now…above the academy, there floats dozens of Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels guards. The reason why there weren't any Youkai guards because they weren't needed. If the meeting went wrong and the fight broke out, Issei could simply use his Flying Thunder God Technique to teleport Kunou, Yasaka, Guan Yu and himself away from Kuoh Town.

When Issei and Kunou entered the room, the leaders of the Three Factions and Yasaka had gathered around a gorgeous and pompous looking table. The air was enveloped by quietness and seriousness.

On the Devil's side, there's Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan and the maid Grayfia Lucifuge with a tea preparing cart beside her. Behind them were Rias and her peerage along with Sona and her Queen.

On the Angel's side, there's the leader of all Angels and Seraphs, the Archangel Michael. He's a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes. An interesting thing about him is that, there's a halo above his head. Standing behind him was a familiar face with long chestnut hair tied into twintails, Shidou Irina.

On the Fallen Angel's side, there's Azazel and the Vanishing Dragon, Vali.

On the Kyoto Youkai's side, there's Yasaka and her personal bodyguard, Guan Yu.

Issei and Kunou then stood behind Yasaka, just like Guan Yu. Looking around the room, Issei noticed that both Koneko and Gasper weren't present. Due to curiosity, he used Senjutsu to sense their presences and found out the two of them are at the Occult Research Clubhouse.

"Now, let's get the meeting begin, shall we?"

Azazel suggested in a playful tone.

* * *

Minutes had passed since the meetings began. Rias and Sona had gave out their reports about what had happened during Kokabiel's present in Kuoh Academy. When the reports' over, the leaders of Devils and Angels looked at Azazel.

"After hearing that, what opinions do you have, Governor of the Fallen Angels?"

Serafall asked.

"There's nothing much I could do. Kokabiel acted of his own accord without me knowing. When I found out his ill intention, I sent Vali to bring him back. But who knows what, the Red Dragon Emperor showed up from nowhere and defeated him before Vali even arrived. Now Kokabiel's been imprisoned in an ice prison in Cocytus for eternity. He won't bother anyone of you anymore."

Azazel explained it as he pecked his ear.

Then, Sirzechs decided to talk.

"…I'll be honest here, Azazel. When I learned that you were collecting the Sacred Gears users, I thought that you were gathering them to increase your battle potential. I anticipated that you will wage war against us or the heaven but…"

Michael continued the sentence.

"But no matter how long the time had passed, you didn't wage war against us. I even got worried when news about Vanishing Dragon is on the Fallen Angel side."

"I've been saying for many times. I do this for the sake of Sacred Gears research. I lost interest in war now, and in fact, I am pretty satisfied with the current world. Damn it, to think that I have the least trust in the Three Faction…"

Azazel grumbled at the last part childishly.

"But we still have another question."

When all attention turned towards Michael, he continued.

"The Red Dragon Emperor. We still don't know who it is and what his true purpose is."

"…Azazel, does your Sacred Gear research have anything about the Red Dragon Emperor?"

Sirzechs asked.

"Nope. There weren't any data about the Red Dragon Emperor since the last host had passed away. I've been searching for it but I can't seem to find it."

"About that…"

Yasaka placed her hand on her cheek and gave a small smile to the leaders as she had something to say. Knowing that's the signal, Issei took a step forward and stood beside his leader and allowed Yasaka to introduce him to everyone.

"He is the current Red Dragon Emperor."

" " " " "!?" " " " "

The Devils, Angel, Fallen Angel and one Human (Irina) were socked upon hearing that. But one of them had a smile hanged on his face…Vali.

"Do you...by any chance...have any proof?"

When Rias said it, Issei summoned his Boosted Gear on his left hand. This thus surprised everyone furthermore. At that point, Azazel finally understood something.

"Kukuku. Now I understand. Back then, when you fought Kokabiel, you changed your ki flow. This prevent others to track your movement right?"

'To be able to reach that conclusion in such a short time, he sure is a dangerous person…'

The young man thought about it as he replied the Governor with a nod.

"Kukukuku. That's very smart of you. But this makes things even better. Now that we have the Two Heavenly Dragons in the room, I have questions for you two who have the power to change the world. Red Dragon Emperor and White Dragon Emperor, what are your opinions in the current world?"

"Heh. I don't care about such things. I just want to fight strong guys."

Vali gave out his very own idea bluntly.

"You don't need war to find strong people."

Azazel then turned his gaze at Issei.

"Red Dragon Emperor, what is your answer?"

"I'm fine with this world as long as I'm with Kunou."

His answer made a couple of girls (including Kunou) blushed and Yasaka went "Ara ara".

But the atmosphere changed when Issei's eyes sharpened.

"Ise, what's wrong?"

"We've got company. Dozens of Mages had appeared around the clubhouse."

" " " " "!?" " " " "

"Is it true?! Koneko and Gasper are there!"

Rias raised her voice in a worried way.

"Ara ara. Didn't you know? Ise is one of our finest sensor in Kyoto."

While saying that with a tone full of confidents and calmness, Yasaka signalled Issei. The latter one simply nodded his head and disappeared in a flash. It took him another couple of seconds to return with both Koneko and Gasper in his arms.

"Eh? What just happened?"

Gasper looked at the room curiously.

"…Ise-senpai just teleported us."

There's a glimpse of glitter in Koneko's eyes. She seemed to enjoy it.

"Gasper! Koneko!"

Rias and her peerage worriedly rushed for them.

"Are you two alright?"

Rias checked for wounds on the two of them.

"…We are alright, Buchou. Ise-senpai saved us."

"T-that's right! He was so cool!"

Issei walked towards the window and looked outside.

"Don't let your guard down just yet. They're just starting."

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

" " " " "!" " " " "

A powerful explosion could be heard from the front gate of the school. Everyone stood behind the windows to take a look and was shocked to find out that large numbers of Mages were blasting their ways through the barriers and guards. The guards may put up a good fight, but they were hopelessly outnumbered.

"Yare yare. Being caught in a surprised attack, our guards won't last long if this continues."

The Governor scratched the back of his head when he already predicted the outcome.

"But why are they after Gasper and Koneko?"

Rias question was answered after Azazel gave a few thoughts about it.

"They must've wanted to use the Dhampir's Sacred Gear and force it into Balance Breaker state. That way, they could stop almost everyone's movement. But since that had failed, they'll barge into the school with brute force."

"Ara ara. This sure is troublesome isn't it? Ise, can you assist the guards?"

"Hai."

_**{Finally, some action!}**_

"_Ddraig, let's do this."_

**{Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!}**

Issei entire body glowed in red light and a Dragon shape plate-armour covered his entire body. He spread out his Dragon Wings and flew straight into the enemy's side.

* * *

"W-why is the Red Dragon Emperor here?!"

"No one said that the Red Dragon Emperor is here!"

The Mages freaked out when they saw Issei's Dragon Armour appearance.

"S-shoot him! Everyone shoot him!"

*Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew!*

Countless numbers of magic bullets were shot from every direction, leaving no place for the young man to retreat. But none knew that behind that helmet, the young man smirked.

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

When the cloud of smoke had dispersed, all Mages shivered in fear. Because hovering in front of them was the unscratched Issei. He coated himself with Touki just before the magic bullets hit him. The barrage of magic bullets didn't even weaken his Touki.

"That's all you got?"

*Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Zam!*

*Do! Do! Do! Do! Do! Do! Do! Do! Do! Do! Do! Do! Do! Do! Doooooooooooooooooooooom!*

The young man cladded both his with black lightning and took a quick swirl. Unleashing the violent black lightning to the Mages around him. Those who got struck by the lightning were decimated instantly. Though the huge numbers of mage were killed, more of them were still pouring in through the school's main gate.

"L-look! It's the Red Dragon Emperor!"

"What?! The Red Dragon Emperor is on our side?!"

"The enemy numbers had decrease! Now's our chance!"

" " " " " " "Hooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" " " " " " "

The Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels that witnessed the number of enemies had been greatly reduced, had their spirits pumped up.

"Wow."

Even Issei was surprised by their fired up spirit. He looked at the guards with an amazed expression. But advantage has yet fallen to their side, because a large magic circle just formed above the school and more Mages were coming out from there.

"Hmm…they're coming from the above now."

The young man gently pressed his palms together and took a in deep breathe.

*Fwoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!~!*

The mouth part of the helmet opened and young man breathed out a massive stream of fire at the group of Mages. The fire was so huge that it almost covered the entire magic circle.

" " " "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" " " "

" " " "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" " " "

The flame engulfed the Mages and they were burned to nothing. Only screams and cries of pain could be heard.

"Hmph. As I thought, these human Mages are useless. But I too am surprised that the Red Dragon Emperor is here in the peace meeting."

A feminine voice came from his back, making Issei to turn around.

In front of him was a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and blue-grey eyes. She wore a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it which exposed a large portion of her breasts. She also had a staff on her hand.

"You must be the commander of this attack."

Issei said it after he sensed a great power from the bespectacled woman. The woman bowed her head slightly which indicated she had some respect to Issei.

"Please to meet you, Red Dragon Emperor. My name is Katerea Leviathan, the direct descendant of the previous Leviathan."

When the young man heard that, "Leviathan".

"Katerea Leviathan? Wasn't your Maou called Serafall Leviathan as well?"

Katerea showed a disgusted expression for a second when Issei innocently said the name Serafall, but managed to remain calm explained things in her own ways.

"The current Maous are nothing but fakes. They banished us, the direct descendant to the edge of the Underworld and Serafall stole my Leviathan title. I am here to reclaim what is rightfully mine."

"If this is an actual challenge to reclaim your honour and title, what's the point in bringing these numbers of Mages and attack your own kin?"

"Those who served the current Maous can no longer be considered as kin of mine. Oh, that's right…"

Saying that, Katerea outstretched her hand towards and smiled at Issei.

"Red Dragon Emperor, how about you joined us? With you assisting me, Serafall is nothing."

"Us? What do you mean us?"

With an eyebrow raised, he questioned.

"We had formed an organization with the other rebels from the Three Great Factions. We called ourselves, the Khaos Brigade."

_**{Khaos Brigade? Simply hearing the name already made me think that they're just a bunch of people up to no good.}**_

"_I agree."_

"To gather and control so many people, your leader must be very strong."

"Indeed. Our leader is none other than the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis."

"!?"

**{!?}**

Both Issei and Ddraig were surprised when they found out who the leader was.

_**{The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis. To think that it was behind all this.}**_

"What do you say, Red Dragon Emperor? Do you want to join us?"

"…Before I answer your question, can you answer me one question?"

"What is it?"

"What is Khaos Brigade's goal?"

"Our goal is simple, to purge this world and recreate it into a better one."

"I see. So that's your goal."

"So, what is your answer then?"

"No."

"…I'm sorry, but what?"

"No. that is my answer. I will not join you."

"Tch. I thought you who have the power to change the world would understand. But you disappointed me."

Though Katerea scowled at him, the young man wasn't affected by it.

"It's a pity that I have to kill someone who may bring benefits to us."

"Heh. You sounded as if you could kill me easily. If you have that much confident, show me what you got."

**{Boost!}**

*Dooooooooooooooooooooooom!*

Immediately, Issei and Katerea's bodies released a massive amount of aura. When both of them clashed, the force generated was strong enough to annihilate the Mages that were close to them.

"Hah!"

Lifting her staff up, Katerea created seven magic circles in front of her and from the magic circles came the serpent-like entities chasing after Issei. The young man was flying towards Katerea in high speed while dodging those entities at the same time. He brought his left fist to the side.

"Armanent: Hardening."

**{Jet!}**

With his gauntlet now changed to black, the young man boosted his speed by igniting the jet pack behind him.

"F-fast."

Katerea was surprised to see Issei to have the capability to shorten the distance between the two of them so quickly. Though she panicked a little, she raised her right hand and created several layers of magic barriers believing that it would be enough to stop the attack.

"Naïve."

"Eh?"

* * * * *Prangg!* * * * *

The magic barriers were easily broken by Issei's fists. When the fist was about to hit Katerea's face, it stopped just before it touches the nose.

*Poooom!*

*Thud!*

*Thuuum!*

The force of Issei's punch blew right past Katerea clearing few clouds that's behind the latter one. When Katerea finally snapped back into the reality, Issei was already behind her and he delivered a hard back kick to her back. Sending the descendant of Leviathan crashing down into the ground.

**{Boost!}**

"K-khh…how dare you…How dare you do this to the descendant of Leviathan you lowly Dragon!"

Katerea got up from her spot while swaying a little.

"Watch your mouth, woman. Calling someone who is clearly above you will likely to cause you your life."

"Eat this!"

Katerea pointed her staff at Issei and a magic circle appeared in front of the staff. A blasts of demonic magic was immediately fired at him after a short pause. However, the latter one was unflustered even though he was the target. He simply gathered some dragonic power on his right hand, causing the gauntlet to glow in bright red.

"Hmph. Let's see whose attack is stronger, the Beast of the Apocalypse, Leviathan or the Heavenly Dragon, Welsh Dragon. Dragon Shot!"

Thrusting his fist forward, Issei fired off a beam of pure red energy at the blast of demonic power.

*GoGaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!*

The collision between the beam of energy and the demonic power had created an explosion which was followed by the shockwaves which shattered the school's windows, uprooted the trees and quaked the ground.

Since both Issei and Katerea were in the range, the explosion had engulfed them.

* * *

(Inside the Meeting Room)

*Gogogogogogo!*

The rumble of the ground could be felt in the meeting room.

"W-why is Katerea-chan doing here?!"

The one who asked it in a shocking tone was the current Maou, Serafall Leviathan.

"Hmm…It looks pretty clear to me that she's the one behind this attack."

Azazel calmly said it as he rubbed his goatee.

The leaders of the Three Great Faction were looking at fight between Issei and Katerea with different feelings.

"Ara ara. It seems like the descendant of the previous Maous had formed an organization with other rebels called Khaos Brigade."

Everyone turned their attention to Yasaka.

"Khaos Brigade?"

"Group of rebels?"

Sirzechs and Serafall asked with their eyebrows knitted.

"So it is true…"

This time, it's Azazel.

"My Vice Governor, Shemhaza had reported to me that he noticed an organization called Khaos Brigade had been formed not long ago and had begun to move."

"What's their purpose?"

Michael asked.

"From what Ise told me, it seems like their intention was to purge this world and recreate it into a better one. Hmm…ara ara, isn't this troublesome."

"What's wrong?"

"The leader of the organization is the Infinite Dragon God, Ophis."

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

Every single person inside the meeting room was shocked to hear the name Ophis. Rias, her peerage, Sona and her Queen, Irina, and Kunou's body were shivering in fear.

"Umm…Guys? Sorry for the interruption, but I believe we have a problem."

Guan Yu raised his hand when he talked to gather everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Your subordinate over there. Don't you think he's too quiet even after hearing the name of the organization's leader, Ophis?"

Using his thumb at pointed at Vali, Guan Yu and the rest of the people had their eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Vali smirked.

"Heh. What's wrong with me remaining calm in this situation?"

"That's the problem. You're too calm."

Saying that, Guan Yu summoned a jade-green guan dao with an eastern dragon embedded in in the blade. The blade itself gave out a mysterious green aura that gave caused Vali to quiver a little. But Vali soon smiled as he took an interest in Guan Yu's guan dao.

"That weapon of yours…it has Dragon Slayer ability."

"So you noticed. This is the Green Crescent Dragon Blade which has been used by the very first Guan Yu. It has now been entrusted to me."

At the same time, Rias's Knights, Kiba summoned his Holy Demonic Sword while Xenovia summoned her Durandal. Irina also brought put her Excalibur Mimic in a katana form. All weapons were pointing at Vali.

"Heh. Looks like the cats out of the bag. Albion, do it."

**[Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!]**

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

*KaBoooooooooooooooooooooooooom!*

* * *

Once the smokes and dusts had disseminated, floating above the sky with no damage taken was the Dragon shape plate-armour. Katerea who was on the ground was also unharmed, but the barriers that protected her clearly shown signs of cracks.

"Impossible…This is not happening…How can I lose to a lowly human…"

"Can you now see who the superior one is?"

Veins started to appear on Katerea's forehead when she heard that. Her face was dyed in red due to anger. Her eyes were filled already with hatred.

"No! This isn't the end!"

Katerea opened her left hand with her palm facing the sky. A small magic circle was created on top of her hand and then…a small black snake appeared. The black snake grew in length and it enveloped itself around Katerea.

*Dokon!*

"!?"

At that moment, Issei could felt the sudden change in Katerea. Her magic power became stronger and the auras were thicker.

**{Partner, that snake must be from Ophis. It has the capability to manifest its power in form of snakes.}**

"I see. That's some serious power up. She's clearly stronger than Kokabiel."

**{You think that she's going?}**

"Uhh…Nope. We weren't even serious just now."

**{Good. Because you'll be a disgrace to your lover, your teachers, your faction and most importantly, me, if you have problem on going against someone of her calibre.}**

"…Is that what you have to say to your lifetime partner?"

**{Yes.}**

"Wow. How 'nice' of you."

**{Hmph. Oh, did you notice the things in the meeting room?****}**

"If you're talking about the fact that Guan Yu-senpai had brought out his Green Crescent Dragon Blade then yes, I have noticed–"

*KaBoooooooooooooooooooooooooom!*

"–!?"

Just when they were having a conversation casually and Issei turning his attention towards the meeting room, that entire building section blew up.

* * *

**Please Read and Review m(_ _)m**


End file.
